Tres días en la Mansión Kido
by The Awkward Bon
Summary: Tres días? ¿qué pasaría si Saori hace una reunión e invita a sus amados caballeros dorados, y se junten con los de bronce?
1. ¡Baja a desayunar!

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo I **

**¡Baja a desayunar!**

**por Anako Hiten**

Nueve de la mañana. En la mesa esperaban al único que faltaba para dar inicio al desayuno.

Nueve y cuarto...

Nada, el muchacho no bajaba a desayunar.

—¡Es suficiente!— exclamó mohíno el chico robusto de ojos y cabellos azules— ¿Ése pato del demonio esta dándose mas importancia de la cuenta? Ahora mismo verá qu——

—¡Ay niisan, relájate!— le dijo dulcemente el chico que está a su lado— El pobre no ha podido dormir en toda la noche...

—¿Cómo sabes que no durmió?— le preguntó su hermano aprensivamente— ¡No me digas que espías a ése pato, Shun!

Shun miró a su hermano, contestándole con una dura mirada.

—¿Espiarlo¡Por favor hermano¡No me digas que sigues con eso! Claro que no lo espío, lo que pasa es que anoche hablé con él, tratando de averiguar lo que le sucede, pero no me quiso decir nada.

En ése momento, se oyó desde una esquina de la mesa una voz muy seria:

—Francamente me preocupa su actitud, ha estado muy distante últimamente. No logro entender qué es lo que le sucede.

—¡Bah, Shiryu! Mejor déjenlo así, no podemos dejar de desayunar cada vez que le dé una crisis emocional— dijo sarcástico el moreno de ojos castaños— Además, saben que no es la primera v——

—¡SEIYA¡No hables de esa forma!— le reprendió la única mujer presente— A decir verdad has estado insoportable últimamente¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Saori tiene razón, Seiya, deberías cambiar tu estúpido comportamiento, ya nos molestas con tus tonterías— le dijo odiosamente el hermano de Shun.

—¡Y tú qué hablas Ikki, si vives viendo como amargarnos el día!— farfulló Seiya y luego se dirigió a Saori más calmado— Ah, Saori, sabes que me importa mucho _Aurora_, pero si no quiere decirnos nada, no podemos obligarlo. Además— agregó con un guiño— sabes que el aburrimiento me tiene diciendo estupideces, como tengo tanto tiempo sin hacer nada...

—¡Tu cerebro está dejando de funcionar!

—¡IKKI!

—Sí, por falta de uso, y por dormir y comer todo el día¡ja, ja, ja!

—¡SHIRYU!

—¡Creo que la televisión y las cantidades de dulces que comes te están consumiendo las neuronas Seiya!

—¿También tú, Shun?

En el rostro de Seiya se observaba una cómica expresión de indignación y rabia, parecía un niño malcriado. Aunque él siempre sabía como responder a esa clase de burlas en su contra, esta vez no quiso, sencillamente tardaría demasiado y tenía mucha hambre para discutir.

—Bien, continúen, no me interesa lo que digan— dijo Seiya cerrando sus ojos con resignación y levantándose de la mesa— Un caballero no se ofende con chilindrinas como esas. Mejor iré a despertar a Aurora, con permiso.

Sin más, Seiya se retiró, dejando a los demás patidifusos; no era normal que Seiya pasara por alto tantas burlas en su contra.

—¿Y a este qué?— preguntó Ikki desconcertado por lo sucedido— ¿Ahora se cree el muy serio?

—Creo que el hambre es lo que lo tiene así— dijo Shiryu muy sonriente— son más de las nueve de la mañana y aún no ha probado ni un bocado.

Seiya subió las escaleras directamente hacia la última habitación. Se detuvo frente a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo. Ronquidos. Entró sigilosamente en la habitación oscura y vio a su amigo profundamente dormido. Sólo llevaba puesto unos ajustados calzoncillos y la sábana yacía en el piso. Seiya observó bien la habitación: había plumas por todos lados... ¿plumas?... Deslizó sus ojos por el piso... ¡las almohadas! Seiya sonrió al pensar lo que Ikki hubiese dicho de esto. Las almohadas estaban totalmente destruidas, al parecer el muchacho tuvo un ataque de ira y las destrozó, regando las plumas por todo el suelo y unas cuantas se enredaron en sus rubios cabellos.

—Debo despertarlo, y me tendrá que decir lo que pasa— pensó Seiya. Se acercó lentamente al muchacho para despertarlo y susurró— Hyoga... despierta Hyoga... Hyoga...— nada, Hyoga no se despertaba. Seiya levantó un poco más la voz— ¡Vamos Hyoga! Es muy tarde para que estés durmiendo... Hyoga... ¡el que debería estar durmiendo soy yo!... Hyoga...— ni se inmutó. Seiya, perdiendo los estribos decidió agarrarle un mechón de cabellos a Hyoga y...

—¡HYOGA LEVÁNTATE CISNE PEREZOSOOOOOO!

—¿Eh?— el muchacho brincó de su cama muy alarmado y agarrándose la testa — ¡Aaaay, mi cabeza!... ¿Seiya?— primero lo miró sorprendido, luego, hecho una furia le gritó:— ¿POR QUE ME JALAS LOS CABELLOS¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?

—Lo siento, pero es que——

—¿Es que acaso no has comido¿ahora también debo soportar tus absurdas bromas¿…

—¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?— interrumpió Ikki, entrando al cuarto y viendo el desorden— ¡jajajajaja¿Es tu día de muda, pato? Asqueroso, la próxima vez que mudes el plumaje ¡vete a un estanque!

—¿pato?... ¿PATO!— Hyoga se puso rojo de rabia— ¿ME HAS LLAMADO PATO¡Y DIME TÚ QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CREES¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN PAVO ROSTIZADO!

—El que se cree más de lo que es eres tú¡ganso estúpido!— le replicó Ikki— ¡Durmiendo a estas horas y haciéndonos esperarte como idiotas para poder desayunar!

—Oh... lo lamento— dijo Hyoga clavando los ojos en el piso— No era mi intención hacerlos esperar, no me di cuenta de la hora— miró al reloj que colgaba en la pared— ¡Vaya que es tarde! Por favor, vayan a comer y discúlpenme con los demás, no bajaré hoy.

—En serio estás mal Hyoga, es la primera vez que no le contestas a Ikki— le dijo Seiya preocupado— ¿Es que también has perdido tus ganas de pelear con él?

—Ya lo ves Seiya, no es más que una gallina desplumada. No quiere pelear porque sabe que no puede conmigo.

—No Ikki— dijo Hyoga afligida pero firmemente— No quiero pelear porque no le veo sentido¿por qué insistes en eso Seiya?

Seiya se sintió como una basura y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Ikki no hacía mas que provocar a Hyoga, pero sin resultado, no quería pelear.

—Bueno ganso, si tú lo dices¡me largo!— bufó Ikki mirándolo con desprecio— Me voy a comer porque ya tengo mucha hambre y no pienso seguir mirándote en ése repugnante estado¡VÍSTETE!

Finalmente el fénix se marchó dando un fuerte portazo. Se quedó pensando que Hyoga estaba realmente deprimido si desistía de pelear con él. No le gustaba para nada que estuviera en ése estado, a pesar de sus incesantes discusiones, Hyoga era su amigo y debía ayudarlo de alguna manera.

Entretanto, Seiya seguía en la habitación con Hyoga, tratando de persuadirlo para que le contara lo que le ocurría.

—¡Vamos Hyoga¿Qué te sucede?— dijo Seiya sacudiéndolo por los hombros— Debes decirme por qué has estado así últimamente, nos tienes muy preocupados.

—No se preocupen por mí— dijo Hyoga con voz apagada— Ve a comer Seiya, debes estar muriéndote.

—Tienes razón, me estoy muriendo, pero por saber lo que te tiene así. ¿qué acaso no somos amigos? El hecho de que a veces me comporte como un tonto no significa que no puedas confiar en mí. ¡Vamos Aurora!— agregó Seiya con un guiño— ¡Habla, desahógate!

—Gracias, pero no...— Hyoga hablaba entrecortadamente y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Seiya vio lágrimas que escapaban de entre ellas— ...no necesito esto...

—¡Hyoga¿Por qué?...

—¡NO¡No insistas! Éste es un problema sólo mío, de nadie más. Vete Seiya, por favor déjame solo.

Seiya se rindió y obedeció a su amigo. Entendió que éste no le diría nada y decidió dejarlo así por el momento. Al bajar al comedor todos estaban ya desayunando. Por lo visto Ikki ya había dado del mensaje de Hyoga.

—¿Cómo lo viste¿Está bien?— le preguntó Shun preocupado al sentarse.

—No Shun, se ve realmente decaído— respondió Seiya en voz muy baja— Lo dejé llorando. Además no me quiso decir nada, y me pidió que lo dejara solo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que lo tenga así?

—No, pero necesito saberlo, no puedo soportar verlo así— dijo Shun apartando su comida y mirando pensativamente hacia el cuarto de Hyoga.


	2. El Secreto de Hyoga

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo II**

**El Secreto de Hyoga**

Por Anako Hiten

—Caballeros, hoy es un día hermoso¿no lo creen?— dijo Saori levantándose de la mesa muy alegre— ¿qué les parece si almorzamos en el jardín? Al aire libre, sentados en la hierba...

—¿Algo así como un picnic?— preguntó Shiryu interesado.

—¿O una barbacoa tal vez?— dijo Saori pensativa.

—¡Sí, la barbacoa es una excelente idea Saori!— dijo Seiya muy animado— Además, es una ocasión perfecta para sacar a Hyoga de su depresión. Espero que baje, necesita algo de aire fresco.

—Sí, porque esa habitación huele a pato encerrado¡jajaj——

—¡IKKI¡Debes aprender a reprimir esos comentarios tan molestos!— le dijo Saori muy severamente.

—Sí, Saori— murmuró Ikki con mala cara.

Shun apartó su plato y se levantó, estaba muy preocupado como para terminar su desayuno, así que se excusó y se dirigió al cuarto de Hyoga. Antes de entrar, se detuvo al escuchar una voz proveniente de la habitación...

—¿Por qué me enamoré de él¿Por qué?— era la voz de Hyoga, al parecer hablaba solo. Shun continuó escuchando las palabras de su amigo— Yo no soy más que un simple pupilo, sólo eso... tan insignificante como uno de los pilares de su templo... por eso, por eso es que lo quiere, porque es un caballero dorado como él... y yo... enamorado del Gran Camus... ¡AHHH, QUÉ ESTÚPIDO!—y luego se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

—¡No lo creo!— pensó Shun— ¡Está enamorado de Camus¡No puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho! Ah, debe desahogarse, será mejor que entre.

Abrió la puerta y entró sigilosamente. Vio a Hyoga de espaldas a la puerta, y una toalla lo cubría desde la cadera hasta las rodillas. Miraba fijamente por la ventana.

—Hyoga, siento haber entrado así a tu habitación, pero te escuché——

—¡Shun!— Hyoga se volvió hacia él— ¿Me escuchaste?

—Bueno, sí...— sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas— Lo siento, pero yo, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti; no hablas, no comes...

—Shun— Hyoga se volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana y miró fijamente al cielo— ya que escuchaste lo que dije, te agradecería que permaneciera solamente entre nosotros.

—¿Somos mejores amigos o no, decirme eso está de más. Lo que sí me molesta es que soy tu amigo y no me dices lo que te pasa.— Shun se sentó en la cama de Hyoga, viendo a su amigo suspirar con tristeza— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Camus?

Ante esto, Hyoga cerró la ventana de golpe mi miró a Shun de reojo.

—No quería molestarte... Estás muy feliz con tu——

—¡Pero eso no significa que me molesten tus problemas Hyoga! Me preocupa bastante verte así, sufriendo... por amor.

—¡Sí, claro, por amor¡Oh Shun, es que no estabas ahí!— Hyoga estalló en llanto, cubriéndose la cara con las manos— ¡NO ESTABAS AHÍ SHUN¡NO VISTE LO QUE YO VI!

—¡Hyoga!— Shun se acercó y apoyó suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo— ¿Qué sucedió¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—¡No¡NO!— Hyoga gritaba mientras sacudía su cabeza violentamente— ¡Ése imbécil de Milo¡ÉSE INFELIZ!

—Tranquilo Hyoga... dime qué te ocurrió.

—Fue hace casi dos semanas— comenzó Hyoga serenándose un poco— iba al Santuario para así hablar con Camus, iba a decirle lo que sentía, lo que aún siento— suspiró profundamente y siguió— Cuando llegué a su Templo vi a alguien más... era ése idiota.

—¿Quién?

—¡Milo!— bufó Hyoga con desprecio— Estaba muy cerca de Camus, ambos estaban riéndose, y... y... ¡se besaron!

—¿Qué¿Y cómo... cómo viste eso?

—Me oculté tras uno de los muros— dijo Hyoga cerrando los ojos con fuerza— y no sólo eso...

—?— Shun lo miró adivinando lo que le iba a decir.

—¡Se desvistieron!— dijo Hyoga abriendo sus ojos intempestivamente— Los dos allí frente a mi y... ¡AHHH!— Hyoga lleno de furia dio un fuerte golpe en la pared haciendo que toda la habitación temblara— lo siento... es que de sólo recordarlo me hierve la sangre.

—¡Cálmate Hyoga, no es para que destruyas la casa!

—Lo, sé pero es que no viste aquello, fue tan... ¡LO HICIERON SHUN¡HICIERON EL AMOR!... ¡Y yo estaba ahí!— terminó Hyoga rompiendo en llanto de nuevo y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Shun fue hacia él, tomándolo entre sus brazos para reconfortarlo.

—Hyoga, lo más probable es que haya sido una aventurilla, sabes cómo es Milo: cada semana tiene una pareja distinta, no te desanimes por eso.

—Es que no puedo dormir, cierro los ojos y recuerdo ése momento, los gritos de placer de Camus, su rostro lleno de... ¡arghhh, qué asco!

—Aún así debes hablar con él, debe saber lo que sientes.

—¿Qué dices¡Estás totalmente loco si piensas que se lo diré!— dijo Hyoga separándose de Shun— ¡Va a rechazarme, Shun!

—Eso no lo sabes Hyoga, además, él te quiere mucho, — y vaya que te quiere — pensó Shun disimuladamente— puede que te corresponda.

—No lo creo, sabes que me quiere sólo como su pupilo y nada más. Y debe querer a Milo, porque si se le entregó de esa manera...

—No seas así, Camus debe saber lo que sientes, si no lo haces nunca sabrás lo que siente hacia ti. No tienes nada que perder Hyoga, hazme caso. –terminó Shun sonriéndole a su amigo.

—Gracias Shun, muchas gracias— dijo Hyoga abrazándolo— No tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesitaba.

—Déjate de tonterías, debemos bajar. Saori ha planeado una barbacoa en el jardín. Te hace falta salir de tu cuarto.

—Me parece una excelente idea pero...— Hyoga señaló sonriente la toalla sujetada a su cadera— ¡no creerás que bajaré con esta pinta!

—Bueno, apresúrate, te estaremos esperando— dijo Shun con una dulce sonrisa y marchándose de la habitación, ahora mucho más tranquilo.


	3. ¿Qué tal si mañana?

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo III **

**¿Qué tal si mañana...? **

**Por Anako Hiten**

Al salir al jardín, Shun vio a su hermano hablando con Seiya y Shiryu. Al parecer se estaba riendo de algo.

—Oi, Shiryu¿qué traes ahí?— dijo Seiya olfateando un gran plato que Shiryu cargaba en sus manos.

—¡Un pastel de chocolate que él mismo preparó!— chilló Ikki en un tono muy, muy burlón— ¿No te parece genial?

El dragón, muy ruborizado, se defendió: — Eh... sí, bueno, es que como a Hyoga le gusta el chocolate pensé que... bueno, que se animaría un poco con un pastel.

Pero Shiryu se sorprendió: Seiya no mostraba ninguna reacción ante ello. Él no acostumbraba a quedarse callado ante un hecho tan digno de sus mofas. Pero parecía que a Seiya le estaba dando un infarto o algo así, su rostro y sus orejas se habían puesto de un rojo alarmante.

— No vas a burlarte, debes... debes aprender a ser discreto... es tu mejor amigo... simplemente cállate— pensaba Seiya a punto de reventar, tenía una lucha mental consigo mismo.

—Shiryu¿qué le pasa a Seiya?— susurró Ikki.

—¿Un pastel?... ¿tú... preparas pasteles?— Seiya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—... ¿El gran dragón preparó un pastel de chocolate?— ya no pudo más—... ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA¡No lo puedo creer¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!

—¡SEIYA!— bramó Shiryu enfadado— ¿es que siempre tienes que burlarte de los demás?

—Es... que— jadeó Seiya— me da risa... imaginarte... tú... guantes de cocina... harina por todas partes y... y... ¡UN DELANTAL¡Ja ja ja ja!— dijo Seiya cayendo al suelo entre sonoras carcajadas, mientras Ikki lo veía riéndose también y Shiryu lo quería asesinar.

—¿Por qué tan risueño, Seiya?

—¡Hyoga!— dijeron los muchachos al unísono

—Vine a hacerles compañía— dijo el ruso sonriendo— Así que díganme¿de qué se reían?

—¡SHIRYU TE HIZO UN PASTEL!

—¡Seiya!... ¿Ya te sientes mejor Hyoga?

—Sí, gracias Shiryu. Ya estoy bien, lamento haberlos preocupado.

—¡Es en serio¡Shiryu te hizo un pastel de chocolate, míralo!— chillaba Seiya mientras le quitaba la tapa al plato que Shiryu llevaba en sus manos.

—¡SUGOI¡Ése pastel se ve delicioso!— dijo Hyoga mirando el pastel e impaciente por probarlo.

—Graci…AS!— dijo Shiryu entre dientes y arrebatándole la tapa a Seiya— Lo preparé para que te animaras, espero que quede intacto hasta después del almuerzo— miró a Seiya de reojo y se marchó con el pastel y Seiya tras él.

Shun se acercó a su mejor amigo y le haló cariñosamente un mechón de cabello.

—Sabía que bajarías.

—Gracias Shun, si no fuera por ti aún estaría encerrado y deprimido— dijo el ruso suavemente mientras observaba a Shiryu y a Seiya discutiendo por el pastel— Y también me anima saber que tengo el apoyo de mis amigos.

—Espero que te hayas dado un baño, pato desplumado. Te veías realmente asqueroso esta mañana— escucharon una voz grave tras ellos.

—¡No seas así hermano!

—¡Vaya! Pero si es Ikki y sus oportunos comentarios— replicó Hyoga fastidiado— Si me bañé o no, nada tiene que ver contigo. ¡Mete tus narices en tus propios asuntos!

—Por eso lo digo— dijo Ikki amargadamente— si cuando me siente a almorzar me llega algún olor extraño... como de... pato muerto... ¡VOMITARÉ EN TU CARA!

—¡ATRÉVETE PAJARRACO DEL DEMONIO!

—¡CLARO QUE LO...

—¡EL ALMUERZO ESTÁ LISTO!

—Hyoga, Ikki, por favor basta ya de pleitos y siéntense a almorzar— les dijo Saori harta ya de regañarlos.

—Sinceramente tengo demasiada hambre como para ponerme a discutir con un plumífero como tú.

—¡Basta Ikki¡Te dije que reprimieras tus comentarios!

—¡Represión y más represión¿Qué no merezco algo de libertad de expresión, Saori?— rezongó Ikki mientras Hyoga se dirigía al comedor.

—Sobrepasas los límites de "libertad de expresión". Vamos Ikki— le dijo Saori bajando la voz— déjalo en paz, no anda bien estos días.

—Pero es que... mrphdhggrr— rezongó de nuevo Ikki sentándose a comer.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente: los muchachos conversaban, bromeaban, pero repentinamente algo les llamó la atención.

—Oye Saori...— Seiya la miraba ceñudo— ¿Por qué estás comiendo tan aprisa?

—?— Saori levantó la mirada y vio cómo los chicos la miraban con sorpresa— ¡Oh, lo siento chicos! Es que me puse a pensar y...

—¿Olvidaste tus modales de princesa¡Jajaja!

—¡SEIYA!

—¡Lo siento, no me pude contener!

—Bueno, bueno, volviendo al tema¿qué les parece si hacemos una reunión así como esta, pero... ¡con los Caballeros del Santuario?— dijo Saori muy, muy, muy emocionada.

Dicho esto, Ikki se atragantó con un trozo de pan, Shun se puso como un tomate, Hyoga quedó petrificado, y Seiya y Shiryu se pusieron muy contentos.

—¡Sí Saori¡Si mi Maestro viene será genial!— Shiryu esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Les dirás a Shina y a Marin?— quiso saber ansioso Seiya, al momento en que acechaba discretamente el pastel de Shiryu.

—Desde luego, Seiya, a ellas, los caballeros dorados, los demás de bronce y…— contaba Saori con los dedos— y a los que puedan venir. Hyoga, Ikki¿Qué opinan?

—¡Oh, no¡Camus va a venir!— pensó Hyoga nervioso.

—Honestamente Saori, no es que me importe la visita de los del Santuario¡sobre todo ése engreído de Afrodita!— comentó Ikki con cierto desdén, a la vez que Shun clavaba sus ojos en su plato, parecía avergonzado.

—Ya que estamos todos de acuerdo le diré a Tatsumi que llame al Santuario— dijo Saori levantándose de la mesa.

—Oye… Shaowi… ¿invitawásh a Kanon?— preguntó Seiya con la boca llena.

—¡MI PASTEEEEEL!

—¡Oh, lo siento Shiwyu!— Seiya tragó rápidamente— ¡es que no pude aguantar las ganas de probarlo!

—¡PROBARLO? Te has tragado…— desde el otro extremo de la mesa Shiryu contempló el pastel hecho un desastre— ¡CASI LA MITAD¡¡¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAA!

—¡Ay de mí!— Seiya salió corriendo con la boca llena de chocolate, y Shiryu, corriendo tras él, le gritaba:

—¡ME COSTÓ MUCHO HACER ÉSE PASTEL PARA HYOGA¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!


	4. Fuego Contra Hielo

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo IV**

**Fuego Contra Hielo**

Por Anako Hiten

La tarde era cálida y amena; a pesar de que el sol era un poco inclemente, se podía sentir a ratos, una refrescante brisa. Saori estaba sentada en la hierba, y junto a Shun, veía cómo Seiya huía de Shiryu y cómo Ikki exasperaba a Hyoga.

—¿Ya limpiaste tu nido, paloma siberiana¡Recuerda que después de mudar el plumaje debes recoger las plumas viejas¡JAJAJAJAJA!

—¿Y AHORA TE CREES MUY HIGIÉNICO!— vociferó Hyoga ardiendo de rabia— ¡TÚ QUE TIENES TU HABITACIÓN LLENA DE BASURA Y ROPA INTERIOR SUCIA¡¡¡CERDO!

—¡AL MENOS USO ROPA INTERIOR!

—¿Acaso esto será así todo el tiempo?

—Parece… que… si… Saori…— jadeó Seiya arrojándose al lado de la diosa.

—¿Shiryu dejó de perseguirte?

—Bueno… no, pero no me perdería esto por nada del mun—

¡POW!

—¿Con que aquí estabas, pedazo de glotón?

—SHI… RYU…— Seiya estaba tirado en la hierba, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

—¡Tonto!

—¿Ustedes también?— dijo Saori estresada por vivir con unos muchachos tan conflictivos— ¡No es gracioso, Shun!

—Lo lamento…jm, jm, jm, Saori— dijo Shun ocultando su risa.

—No, nunca vamos a ser como ellos dos— Shiryu señaló divertido a Ikki e Hyoga.

—Sí, esto es… digno… de ver— dijo Seiya incorporándose— ¡Vamos Aurora¡Respóndele!

—¡SEIYA!

—¿Sabes Ikki? Tú me tienes envidia— dijo Hyoga en tono amenazador.

—¿Cómo dices¿Envidia?— preguntó Ikki sin poder creer lo que escuchaba— ¿Qué podría yo envidiarte, gallina gusanera?

—Pues yo soy elegante, tengo estilo y atraigo muchas mujeres… en cambio tú…— Hyoga miró a Ikki con desagrado— eres tosco, salvaje y sumamente violento. ¡Eso no atrae a las chicas Ikki!

—¡Qué hablas si tú te comportas como una!— gritó Ikki a punto de lanzársele encima— ¡No te atrevas a compararte conmigo, pato de laguna!

—¡Y tú eres un pollo de sopa!

Hyoga e Ikki se colocaron en posición de combate, listos para atacarse. Hyoga utilizó su famoso Polvo de Diamantes e Ikki atacó con su tradicional Ave Fénix. Ambos golpes chocaron y hubo una explosión, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Vamos patito! Tengo algo para ti— retó Ikki a Hyoga.

—¡Ja ja ja¿Qué¿Otro golpecillo del Fénix¡Por favor!

—¡Hyoga¡Hermano¡Por favor deténganse!— se levantó Shun preocupado.

—Tranquilo ototo, son ataques inofensivos… ¡PUÑO FANTASMA DEL AVE FÉNIX!

Un destello azul salió del puño de Ikki, atravesando la frente de Hyoga y dejándolo totalmente paralizado.

—¡IKKI¿Qué le has hecho?— preguntó Saori visiblemente molesta.

—Nada, es sólo para que recuerde algo no muy grato, algo que le quite esa desagradable petulancia— respondió Ikki sonriendo con satisfacción.

—¿Algo no muy grato?

—Así es Shun, y no se liberará de su propia mente hasta que a mí me de la gana.

—Hermano…— Shun se alarmó bastante por las palabras de Ikki, no quería que Hyoga se deprimiera de nuevo.

Hyoga seguía inmóvil, con los ojos desorbitados. Se encontraba atrapado en su propia mente. Subía muchas escaleras, se dirigía a un templo: el templo de Acuario, en el santuario. Se vio a sí mismo detrás de un muro, observando a dos hombres que hablaban y bebían vino.

—…es que no lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo— decía uno de los hombres— Debe ser falta de… apetito… ya sabes.

—¿Y si lo hacemos?— sugirió el otro— sólo quedará entre nosotros.

—No lo sé Milo… somos amigos y sería algo muy extraño. ¿No crees que sería un poco incómodo?

—¡No seas tonto Camus¡Estás exagerando! Es sólo para que… recuerdes cómo se hace.

—Milo, tú y tus locas——

Milo había interrumpido a Camus, tomándolo por el rostro y besando sus labios. Hyoga quería, con todas sus fuerzas, eliminar ése recuerdo, salir de allí, pero no podía, estaba nuevamente doce días atrás, en el templo de Acuario, viviendo, por segunda vez, el infernal momento en que vio a su Maestro, y también su gran amor secreto besuqueándose con el Caballero del Escorpión, Milo.

—¡Milo!— jadeó Camus sin aliento— ¡Eso fue…!

—Y eso es sólo el comienzo Camus,— le susurró Milo en la oreja— vamos a hacerlo… y no me dirás que no.— Milo se acercó más al Caballero de Acuario y lo desvestía lentamente.

—Mi…Milo…, no… espera… oh… sí…

En el jardín de la Mansión Kido, los chicos y Saori veían cómo Hyoga empezaba a temblar de ira, y sus puños se cerraron, apretando con fuerza.

—Mmm… si… sigue Milo…— gemía Camus entrecortadamente— tenía mucho… mucho… tiempo sin sentir… esto… oh Milo… si…

—¿Te gusta, Camus? Te dije… que soy muuu… muuuuuy bueno en… estoooo… ¡OH, POR ATHENA!

—¡…No… te de…tengas…¡Ahhhhh!

El joven ruso quería separarlos, ahorcar a Milo para que dejara en paz a Camus pero no podía moverse.

—¿Quieres más?— preguntó sensualmente Milo— ¿Quieres más Camus?

—Sí… Milo… sí… oh sigue… ohhh…— Camus gemía de puro placer mientras Milo seguía con su tarea— sí… ¡OH MILOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

—¡QUÍTALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, BASTARDO!

—¿QUÉ!— Ikki recibió un buen puñetazo en la cara— ¿Cómo pudiste liberarte de mi puño fantasma y golpearme así?

—¿Eh?— Hyoga salió de su trance— ¿era una ilusión?

—¡NO IMBÉCIL!— le gritó Ikki con la boca y nariz llenas de sangre— ¡Lo que sea que viste fue un mal recuerdo tuyo, pero no entiendo qué diablos fue eso!

—Lo lamento— Hyoga le alcanzó a Ikki un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo— Te golpeé muy fuerte.

—¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE RECORDASTE!— volvió a gritar Ikki aún muy enfadado, e ignorando el pañuelo de Hyoga.

—No… no lo sé…— mintió el ruso, aturdido por lo ocurrido— No sé nada— y se retiró del lugar, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.


	5. Rozan… ¡¡¡FU YUNG HA!

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo V**

**Rozan… ¡FU YUNG HA!**

Salió de la mansión sin rumbo alguno, y se detuvo, pocos minutos después, en un solitario parque. Se sentó en un banco para pensar más claramente, pero sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Por fortuna, su mente, que seguía alterada por el ataque de Ikki, se encontraba completamente en blanco y no tuvo ningún sueño; bueno, casi ninguno. Al parecer soñaba que le jalaban el cabello.

—Recordaste a Camus¿cierto?

—mmm… ¡Shun!— Hyoga se despertó y Shun estaba sentado a su lado. Al instante supo el por qué de ése pequeño sueño— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Ya es algo tarde y me preocupé porque no llegaste a cenar— explicaba el Caballero Andrómeda— Así que salí a buscarte y bueno, no es que estemos lejos de la casa.

El chico rubio no se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche; había tomado una larga siesta.

—Gracias Shun, tú siempre preocupándote por mi y alentándome. Eres tan diferente a Ikki.

—Ah, él no te odia, y tú no lo odias. ¡Yo sé que se quieren!— dijo Shun dulcemente.

—Sí, claro, nos adoramos¿es que no se nota?

—Como sea, ahora dime¿qué sucedió cuando Ikki te atacó con su puño fantasma?

—Fue como si hubiese regresado al pasado— dijo el rubio— al momento en que vi aquella desagradable escena, con Camus y Milo… no pude más y por eso golpeé a Ikki, pensando que era Milo.

—Escúchame un momento Hyoga: si mañana viene Camus, hablarás con él, le dirás lo que sientes.

—¡Sí, y con Milo a su lado todo será más fácil!— contestó Hyoga mordazmente.

—Debes hacerlo, sabes por qué te lo digo— Shun hablaba seriamente— ¿Lo amas o no?

—¿Por qué insistes tanto? Está bien, hablaré con Camus mañana… un momento— Hyoga miró ceñudo a su amigo— … que si sé por que me lo dices… ¡AH, TÚ¡ESTÁS TAN EMOCIONADO PORQUE MAÑANA VIENE…!

—¡Shhhh!— Shun se había puesto de mil colores— Y no es sólo por eso Hyoga, es que me alegraría mucho saber que puedes estar con Camus así como yo lo estoy con… bueno, tú lo sabes…

—Yo también estaría feliz si eso sucediera— dijo Hyoga mirando las estrellas— Oye¿qué hora es ya? Perdí la noción del tiempo.

—¡Dioses, qué tarde es!— Shun miró el reloj del parque— ¡Prometí llevarte a casa para la cena!

—¿No habían cenado ya?

—Decidimos esperarte— dijo Shun levantándose— Además, son casi las ocho. Vayámonos, ya me está dando hambre.

—Sí, vamos.

Los dos amigos se fueron rápidamente a la mansión, y al llegar se encontraron con que la cena todavía no estaba lista, ya que vieron a Shiryu preparándola con la ayuda de…

—¡SEIYA¡Te dije que mezclaras los huevos con la leche, no con la nata!

—¡Ah, rayos! Sabes que no sé cocinar, Shiryu.¿Por qué me obligas a hacer esto?— protestó Seiya con cara de aburrimiento— esto es cosa de chicas, y bueno… cosa tuya¡ji, ji, ji!

—¡Cállate tonto!— le gritó Shiryu picando trozos de queso— ¡Te burlas, te aguantas¡Me ayudarás a preparar la cena y punto!

—Sí, sí, ya cálmate Dragón— se reía Seiya mientras batía muy torpemente los huevos con una cucharilla— ¡No te vaya a salir fuego por la boca!

—Seiya…— Shiryu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Cómo pretendes batir… ¡LOS HUEVOS CON UNA CUCHARILLA?— y metió un tenedor en la mezcla que Seiya preparaba.

—¿No es mas fácil con una licuadora? Se me cansan mucho las manos¡LAS USO SÓLO PARA ATACAR, NO PARA BATIR HUEVOS!

—Sí, claro, sólo para atacar ¿no?— dijo Shiryu sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿A qué te refieres¿Y por qué sonríes de esa forma?

—No, nada, sólo que estoy seguro de que ya has utilizado tus manos para "batir" otro tipo de "huevos".

—¿Qué dices?— Seiya no entendía nada de lo que decía Shiryu— ¡Déjate de rodeos y habla!

—Yo que tú— el Dragón aún sonreía— cerraría la puerta de mi habitación con llave cada vez que "batiera huevos" en solitario, creo que me entiendes.

Eso le cayó a Seiya como una lluvia de meteoros; ¿su mejor amigo lo habría visto?

—¿Pero por qué tan pálido, Seiya?

—¡No puede ser!— pensaba Seiya— ¿Será que…¡Oh, no, qué vergüenza!

—Oye, pareciera que Ikki te hubiese dado con su puño fantasma¡ja, ja, ja!— se reía Shiryu muy complacido por ver a Seiya tan nervioso.

—Sabes como fastidiarme¿no?— resopló Seiya mirándolo con rabia— Eres un…

—¿Un qué¡Estoy aprendiendo del mejor fastidioso del mundo!— sonrió Shiryu dándole un sonoro coscorrón.

En la sala, Hyoga se encontraba mirando por la ventana, haciendo un intento por apartar de su mente lo sucedido en la tarde.

­—¿De nuevo deprimido, Hyoga?— escuchó una voz a su espalda.

—¿Ikki?— Hyoga se volvió, muy sorprendido— ¿y por qué lo preguntas?

—Mi puño diabólico te hizo recordar lo que te tiene tan mal¿verdad?— le preguntó Ikki con preocupación.

—Si, pero por favor no preguntes más, no quiero pensar en eso— contestó Hyoga apartándose.

—Lo lamento, Hyoga, sólo quería que te distrajeras un rato, peleando conmigo. Pero… empeoré las cosas.

—¿Que me distrajera peleando contigo?— Hyoga se asombraba cada vez más con las palabras de Ikki.

—¿Sabes? A mí también me preocupa verte tan triste y callado, porque ya no peleamos como antes— Ikki sonrió pícaramente— y además eres… mi amigo y… bueno… yo… ya sabes… yo… sabes que yo… este… ¡Oye, ayúdame, no sé decir estas cosas!

—¡Ja, ja, ja, sí Ikki!— dijo Hyoga entre risas— yo también te quiero. No me esperaba esto de ti.

—Bueno, menos mal que me entendiste. Verás, se me hace muy difícil expresar mis buenos sentimientos, pero como no pienso decírtelo de nuevo...— en el rostro de Ikki se dibujó una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, nunca antes vista por Hyoga.

—Entonces, pavo rostizado¿enemigos?— bromeó Hyoga guiñándole un ojo.

—¡De por vida, patito de agua dulce¡Ja ja ja!

—¡LA CENA ESTÁ SERVIDA!— chilló Seiya alegremente.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, ya todos se habían sentado en la mesa.

—Esto huele muy bien Shiryu— dijo Shun sirviéndose soufflé.

—¿Y qué es esto?— preguntó Ikki mirando la comida despectivamente.

—¡Es un soufflé de cuatro quesos con salmón!— dijo Seiya orgulloso— ¡Y lo hice yo!

Todos dejaron de servirse soufflé, temiendo intoxicarse con él.

—Descuiden, yo lo supervisé, le quedó muy sabroso— dijo Shiryu— De hecho, tuve que decirle unas cosillas para que le saliera bien¿no es así, amigo Pegaso?

A Seiya se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Y tú que preparaste, Shiryu?— le preguntó Hyoga.

—Unas deliciosas tostadas de maíz con salsa de ostras— dijo Shiryu con aires de superioridad— Se llama Fu Yung y es un plato cantonés. Espero que les guste.

—Sí, ya cállate, tenemos hambre— dijo Seiya mientras comenzaba a comer.

Saori y sus caballeros comenzaron a comer, y no se escuchaba más que el ruido de los cubiertos. El silencio era muy elocuente, ya que nunca dejaban de hablar mientras comían: eso quería decir que la cena estaba realmente deliciosa. Seiya y Shiryu se sintieron muy orgullosos de su cena.


	6. ¡Buenas Noches!

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo VI**

**¡Buenas Noches!**

(Un capítulo para hacer espacio) Por Anako Hiten

Al terminar la cena, se levantaron a punto de reventar. Saori se iba ya a dormir, no sin antes recordarles a sus caballeros la reunión del día siguiente.

—Me voy a la cama, muchachos. Recuerden que mañana llegan nuestros invitados y deben estar descansados para disfrutar del día.

—Oye, Saori¿invitaste a Kanon?

—¿Por qué tanto interés, Seiya?

—Es que... si él y Saga vienen mañana... va a ser muy divertido— dijo Seiya traviesamente.

—¡Oh, Seiya¡Tú y tus locuras!— suspiró Saori subiendo a su recámara— Buenas noches caballeros.

—¡Buenas noches Saori!— se oyó en la sala.

—Aaaaah, chicas, me voy a dormir— bostezó Ikki levantándose del sofá— la pelea con el pato me dejó algo cansado.

—¿Chicas¿Por qué nos has llamado chicas?— preguntó Hyoga indignado.

—Oh, lo siento— respondió Ikki sonriendo con malicia— Eso era sólo contigo... ¡Buenas noches!

—¡Bastardo! Te crees muy macho¿no?

—Bueno Ikki, si te soy sincero— comenzó Seiya entretenido por ver una discusión antes de irse a dormir— Si Hyoga fuese una chica... ¡Tú ya te hubieras acostado con él!

—¿EH?— Ikki no sabía cómo responder a eso. Luego de pensarlo, respondió una grandísima, pero GRANDÍSIMA estupidez— ¡A MI NO ME GUSTAN LAS **_RUBIAS_**! Buenas noches, hermano— dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Shun y se fue a su habitación.

—Será mejor que tome una ducha— dijo Shiryu estirándose— No puedo irme a dormir en este estado.

—Sí, aún hueles a queso y a pescado¡jajajajaja!— rió Seiya mientras le hacía cosquillas a Shun— Anda, termínate de ir, yo me quedaré con estos dos.

—Buenas noches amigos... y Seiya, recuerda lo que te dije: cierra la puerta con llave— Shiryu se marchó dejando a Seiya nuevamente pálido.

—Yo sigo algo aturdido, así que también subiré a dormir.

—Hyoga¡no seas aburrido!— rezongó Seiya— ¡Todavía es muy temprano!

—No sé como tienes tanta energía a estas horas Seiya— dijo Hyoga subiendo— Mañana nos espera un...— pensó en Camus— un largo día. Hasta mañana chicos.

—Buenas noches Hyoga. Que duermas **B I E N**— dijo Shun enfáticamente.

—Gracias Shun— respondió el rubio casi llegando al piso superior— Y a ti también, Seiya, por haber callado a Ikki, fue una excelente respuesta.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo— dijo Seiya airado— Es un talento natural. Anda, ya vete a dormir, cisne.

El muchacho asintió y se encerró en su habitación. Luego de conversar unos minutos más, Seiya y Shun se fueron a dormir. Seiya se metió en su habitación y cerró muy bien su puerta, pues no tenía sueño y tampoco quería que Shiryu volviese a pillarlo.

Por otra parte, Hyoga estaba ya en su cama, semidesnudo, como acostumbraba dormir, y soñando por centésima vez con Camus y Milo. Se despertó de un brinco. Era bastante molesto estar soñando con ése mal momento una y otra vez, ya era hora de deshacerse de eso que lo hacía tan infeliz, de desahogarse y decirle todo a Camus, aún cuando su maestro podría rechazarlo, pero no podía vivir un día más con esa espina que lo envenenaba, que lo quemaba de coraje por dentro. Decidió definitivamente hablar con Camus, debía saberlo. Se recostó en su cama de nuevo, esta vez ensayando mentalmente las palabras que le diría a su Maestro.

Pero se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos.


	7. Las Excentricidades de Aioria

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo VII**

**Las Excentricidades de Aioria**

El único que no había bajado era Seiya, todos los demás, a excepción de Ikki, estaban preparando las cosas para la llegada de los invitados. Shun y Shiryu estaban juntando las mesas y las sillas, al tiempo que Hyoga armaba, una enorme mesa de billar, sin ayuda, debido a la falta de colaboración de Ikki, que simplemente se limitaba a mirar como sus amigos trabajaban.

—Oye, Ikki, por favor ayúdame— pidió Hyoga peleando con la mesa— No seas tan egoísta.

—¿Egoísta¿Y por qué?— inquirió Ikki algo irritado.

—Porque sé que tú también vas a comer, beber y jugar. Ayúdame por favor, que no consigo equilibrar la mesa, aparte de que es muy pesada.

—¡JA¿Y te haces llamar caballero?— exclamó el fénix sarcásticamente— ¡Se supone que tienes la suficiente fuerza como para destrozar un témpano de hielo con sólo una mano¿O me equivoco?

—No es cuestión de fuerza Ikki, es colaboración, trabajo de grupo— explicó Hyoga dándole una patada a la mesa y haciéndola caer— ¡TRASTO INÚTIL!

—¡A mí no me gusta andar en grupos!— su quejó Ikki con los ojos bien abiertos— ¡Pensé que lo sabías!

—Pues vives en un lugar donde tienes que andar en grupo, tienes que trabajar en equipo para luchar contra el mal y defender a Athena, y te guste o no, debes aprender a hacerlo— dijo Hyoga terminando de armar la mesa— Y recuerda que además de todo esto, no sólo somos compañeros de lucha, somos hermanos.

—¡MI ÚNICO HERMANO ES SHUN!— vociferó Ikki a punto de reventarle la cara a Hyoga— ¡Y NO VUELVAS A REPETIR QUE SOMOS HERMANOS O TE MATO A GOLPES!

—¡PUES ME MATARÁS A GOLPES PERO ES CIERTO¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO TERMINAS DE ACEPTAR!

—¡PORQUE NO PIENSO CREER QUE LLEVO LA MISMA SANGRE QUE USTEDES, QUE SON TAN DÉBILES, Y DE ÉSE IDIOTA QUE NOS ABANDONÓ!— chilló Ikki con los ojos ligeramente empañados— ¡Y NO QUIERO HABLAR MÁS DEL ASUNTO!— concluyó Ikki y se fue hasta la entrada de la mansión.

En otra parte del jardín, donde no se escuchó el escándalo de Ikki...

—Te veo muy alegre, Shiryu, mucho más que de costumbre.

—Claro, Shun, cómo no estarlo, si tengo dos años sin ver a mi maestro, y sé que si hay alcohol, no se perderá esta reunión.

—¿Y piensa quedarse en el Santuario?— inquirió Shun acomodando los cubiertos a lo largo de las tres mesas pegadas.

—¡Sí!— respondió Shiryu emocionado— Mi viejo maestro ha venido de las Cinco Montañas de Rozan para vivir en el santuario, y créeme, eso me tiene muy feliz.

—Y más aún si recuperó su cuerpo joven después de casi doscientos cincuenta años...

—¡Sí¡Ahora podemos irnos de bares juntos!— ambos muchachos se miraron con complicidad.

—Chicos...— dijo Hyoga caminando hacia ellos y señalando una figura a lo lejos— ¿No es ése Aioria?

—Parece que sí, pero... ¿acaso esa enorme cosa es un bolso?— preguntó Shiryu confundido.

—¿Será que se mudará a con nosotros?

—¡Hola chicos!— saludó Aioria a distancia— ¡Al fin he venido a visitarlos!

—¡Hola Aioria!— saludaron los muchachos un poco extrañados por la ropa que llevaba.

—¿Y qué hacen paradotes ahí? Díganme dónde dejo...— Aioria ya había alcanzado a los muchachos y colocando el enorme bolso sobre una de las sillas— Aquí está bien.

—¿Te mudas con nosotros, gran León?

—¡Hola Seiya!— Aioria lo saludó alegremente revolviéndole cariñosamente los pelos al moreno— No, no me mudo con ustedes, recuerden que no puedo abandonar el santuario por mucho tiempo.

—¿Y tú donde te metiste?— reclamó Hyoga— ¡No nos ayudaste en nada aquí afuera!

—Aquí afuera, pero allá adentro tuve bastante trabajo— explicó Seiya, dando veloces vistazos al bolso de Aioria— ¡Tuve que ordenar las botellas en el bar, pero les tengo una buena noticia¡ciento veintinueve botellas de licor NUEVAS¡Sólo para nosotros!

Todos los muchachos celebraron emocionados, no había nada mejor que beber, beber y beber durante las reuniones de Santos.

—¿Y qué traes en ése bolso tan... grande?— preguntó Shiryu.

—Ah, son obsequios que les traje...

—¿OBSEQUIOS¡¿NOS TRAJISTE OBSEQUIOS!— exclamó Seiya emocionado como un niño pequeño.

—Sí, Seiya, unas cosillas— comentaba Aioria mientras abría el bolso que estaba por reventar— Es que viajé a Italia, y vaya que hay cosas interesantes por allá. Además ¡cómo iba a olvidarme de ustedes, los más valientes——

—¡GRACIAS AIORIA!— exclamó Seiya tapándole la boca al Caballero de Leo— Pero no sigas llamándonos "valientes Caballeros".

—Sí, por que más que Caballeros, somos TUS AMIGOS— le recordó Shiryu, mientras Aioria le alcanzaba unos zapatos casuales de cuero negro.

—Como digan, muchachos, no lo haré.— Aioria guiñó un ojo. A veces solía comportarse como Seiya, claro que mucho más recatado— Compré estos para ti, Dragón, llevas ya demasiado tiempo utilizando esas viejas zapatillas¡ya es hora de un cambio!

Shiryu se ruborizó un poco: era cierto, desde que entrenaba en los Cinco Picos, siendo un niño de ocho años, utilizaba esas zapatillas, bastante feas y nada modernas. Gustosamente aceptó los dos pares que le obsequiaba Aioria.

—Muchas gracias Aioria— agradeció Shiryu— Y tienes razón, necesitaba otros zapatos, ya estos no dan para más¡ja ja ja! (ése humor de Shiryu ——")

—No me lo agradezcan, yo lo disfruto— dijo Aioria sacando del bolso camisas, zapatos, billeteras, lociones de afeitar (?), calcetines... etc., y repartiéndolos entre los muchachos.

—Aioria... explícame, por favor— dijo Hyoga señalando los pantalones de Aioria.

—¿Qué¿No te agradan?

—Son algo... extraños...

—¡Vaya que son extraños!— apareció Ikki mirándolos con mucho desagrado— ¿Cómo puedes...respirar? Y sabes a qué me refiero.

—¡Bah, son muy cómodos— respondió el León luciendo orgullosamente su vestimenta— Es cuero italiano legítimo... No me miren así, eso es buen vestir.

—¡Sí, claro¡Buen vestir!— susurró Ikki a Seiya— Debe ser que no lleva nada debajo de ellos¡son demasiado ajustados!

—Ay, Ikki, ya quisieras tú verte así, no seas envidioso... ¡AYYY!

—¡Cállate niño¡No sabes lo que dices!— dijo pegándole en la cabeza a Seiya.

Al volver a registrar el bolso, Aioria sacó una espectacular chaqueta de cuero negro, elegante, pero casual. Hyoga no pudo apartar la vista de ella, amaba vestirse elegantemente, con originalidad; camisas de botones abiertas más abajo del pecho, lentes de sol, vaqueros ajustados pero no mucho, entre otras tantas cosas que vestía para impactar, además de que le sentaba de maravilla.

—Bien, Hyoga, Camus me ha dicho que eres un muchacho moderno y que te gusta vestirte bien, así que me pidió que te trajera algo que te hiciera ver se...— Aioria de pronto se ruborizó, pero nadie se dio cuenta— bien, con mucho estilo, así que nada mejor que una de éstas.

—¡Gracias Aioria!— exclamó muy emocionado el ruso, aún más por escuchar que fue Camus quien le pidió a Aioria que le comprase un obsequio a él, a su más fiel discípulo. Se puso la chaqueta y todos los miraron boquiabiertos— ¡Me queda perfecta¡Gracias de nuevo!

—Sólo te falta la motocicleta, Hyoga— dijo Seiya sonriente ante la imagen del ruso.

—Te queda realmente bien Hyoga— comentó Shun, observando embobado a su mejor amigo— ¡Es increíble lo bien que te queda ése tipo de ropa!

—¿Qué tonterías dices Shun!— le regañó Ikki histérico, pero en voz muy baja— ¡No me gusta la forma en que miras a ése pato!

—¡Ya basta, Ikki!— masculló Shun molesto— La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer un comentario así...— y se alejó de su hermano para sentarse al lado de Shiryu.


	8. Los Santos Dorados Salen a Pasear

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Los Santos Dorados Salen a Pasear**

—Ah, y por cierto ¿dónde está Athena? He traído algo para ella— dijo Aioria cerrando el bolso, que al parecer aún tenía muchas cosas dentro.

—Está en su despacho, resolviendo unos asuntos de la fundación— explicó Shiryu— Puedes entrar a verla, se emocionará muchísimo.

—Pues bien, entonces iré. Espero que les hayan gustado los regalos.

—¿Siempre siendo el centro de atención, Aioria?

—Sí¡cómo te gusta que te miren!

—¡MU¡SHAKA!

—¡Hola a todos!— saludó Mu muy risueño— ¿Aioria los está atormentando con sus consejos de moda¡Jajaja!

—No, Mu, aún no— dijo Seiya dándole la mano alegremente al Santo de Aries— Pero deja que beba un poco, ya verás cómo nos aconseja cómo vestirnos.

—¡O como peinarse!— se burló Shaka— ¿Y dónde está Athena?

—En su despacho— respondió Shun ofreciéndoles ponche.

—Gracias pequeño, pero sabes que no me gustan las bebidas estimulantes— dijo Shaka amablemente— Es tan dañino para el cuerpo y la mente. Tú eres un niño aún, no deberías tomas esas cosas.

—No soy un niño Shaka, no quiero que me sigan viendo como uno.

—Tienes razón, ya no lo eres— dijo Shaka— Porque estoy enterado de que tú tienes una relación con...

—¡SHHH¡Mi hermano aún no lo sabe!

—¡Oh, lo siento! Pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

—Gracias, Shaka. Estoy ansioso por que llegue— susurró Shun tímidamente.

—Y dígannos¿por qué no han venido todos juntos?— preguntó Shiryu curioso.

—¿QUE POR QUÉ NO HEMOS VENIDO TODOS JUNTOS?— exclamó Mu riéndose— ¡JAJAJAJAJA¡ENTONCES NO NOS CONOCEN!

—En realidad— comenzó a explicar Shaka con sus ojos usualmente cerrados— todos vinimos juntos, pero...

—Somos... demasiado distraídos— completó Mu, aún entre risas. A decir verdad, no había dejado de reír desde su llegada— Nunca salimos del santuario para caminar por las calles de Atenas.

—Sí, siempre nos tele transportábamos o viajábamos con el avión de la fundación de Athena— comentó Shaka sentándose.

—Pero ahora hemos salido a caminar y eso fue algo muy diferente— contaba Mu como siempre lo hacía, los cinco principales se sentaban cerca de él y lo escuchaban como infantes a su maestra contándoles un cuento.— Parecíamos búhos volando de día: vimos todas las tiendas, compramos muchas cosas extrañas, comimos golosinas hasta que nuestros nervios se alteraron——

—¿GOLOSINAS!— interrumpió Seiya excitado— ¿Y no...

Mu metió sus manos en uno de los tantos chales que llevaba y sacó una pesada bolsa con caramelos, chocolates, gomitas y se la alcanzó a Seiya.— Esto es para que sigas destruyendo tus dientes y neuronas— dijo burlonamente.

Seiya no prestó atención a las palabras del Caballero y se puso a hurgar en la bolsa, sacando un bombón cubierto de crema y tragándoselo.

—Oye, Seiya, puedes…

—¡NO, SON MÍOS!

—…Y es que tampoco hemos venido todos— señalo Shaka mientras Mu se mofaba de Seiya.

—¿Qué dices, Shaka¿Quiénes no vendrán?— inquirió Hyoga urgido.

—No te preocupes, Hyoga,— le sonrió Shaka— tu maestro Camus está en camino.

—Sí, el venía con nosotros, pero se distrajo con algo y lo dejamos— afirmó Mu.

—¿Se distrajo?— volvió a interrogar Hyoga— ¿Con qué¿O con quién?

—Bueno, lo dejamos co——

—¡SHHH!— Mu hizo señas a Shaka para que no dijera más.

—Oh, ya entiendo, descuiden— dijo Hyoga. Luego, muy celoso pensó:— Claro, lo dejaron para que se besuqueara un rato más con Milo

—¿Y los demás, Mu?

—Ah, los demás...— suspiró Shaka— Nosotros aguantamos la tentación, pero el resto...

—...Deben estar vaciando las tiendas— terminó Mu. Él y Shaka siempre complementaban lo que el otro decía, parecía que leían sus pensamientos. Mu continuó su explicación— comprando ropa nueva, comiendo pasteles de todos los sabores, peleando por un cojín bordado del signo de Gé... oh dioses...

—...oh dioses... no...— Shaka se había levantado, tenía un semblante de extrema preocupación— ¡No le prestamos atención al asunto, Mu!

—...oh dioses— repetía Mu, también alarmado— ¡LOS DEJAMOS SOLOS!

—¿De qué hablan?— preguntó Hyoga— ¿A quiénes dejaron solos?

—¡DEBIERON HABER DESTRUIDO TODA LA TIENDA!

—¡NO, LA TIENDA NO¡EL CENTRO COMERCIAL ENTERO!

Seiya trataba de analizar la información, cosa que era muy rara en él.— Vamos a ver... pelea... cojín... signo de Gé... y no es sólo uno... la cara de Mu y Shaka...— Seiya estaba hecho un lío pero se acercaba.

—¡DEBEMOS IR, MU¡NO PRESTAMOS ATENCIÓN A SU PELEA!

—Pelea...signo de Gé... signo de gé... no es Aries, ni Tauro, ni Géminis, ni Cáncer... un momento... Cáncer… Géminis... ¡YATTA!— Seiya había dado en el clavo— Oi, Mu¿Acaso Saga y Kanon estaban peleando?

—Estaban, pero descuiden, nosotros nos encargamos de la situación— dijo una voz tras ellos. Era Milo, acompañado de Saga.

—¡Estábamos preocupados Saga!— dijo Shaka sentándose— Milo, lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con estos problemáticos.

—¿Estos? Yo sólo veo uno— comentó Seiya mirando alrededor del lugar buscando al otro gemelo.

—Es que Shura Y Jabu están tratando de arrastrar al otro rebelde— expuso Milo.— ¿Y cómo están los niños mimados de Athena?

—Maldito cínico, si aquí está él, entonces ¿dónde está Camus?— se preguntó Hyoga mientras masacraba a Milo con la mirada.

—No nos llames así— dijo Shiryu cortante— Y estamos bien, gracias.

—La mala respuesta estaba de más, sólo era una broma.— replicó Milo bastante irritado.

—¡NO NOS GUSTAN ESAS BROMAS!— exclamaron Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya al unísono.

—Debes aprender a callarte, parásito baboso— Saga habló y todos lo miraron. Se veía enojadísimo, y al igual que Hyoga, estaba matando al Escorpión con los ojos— ¡eres realmente impertinente!

—¡NADIE TE DIJO QUE OPINARAS!— Milo contestó aún más enfadado, parecía que tenía un asunto pendiente con Saga.

—Tranquilícense muchachos, la fiesta no ha comenzado aún y ya andan en un pleito— dijo Mu interponiéndose.

—¡Miren¡Allá vienen Jabu, Shura y Kanon!— manifestó Seiya.

Saga se volvió y miró con odio a una imagen idéntica a la suya, caminando con apatía, y sonriéndole descaradamente. Apretó los puños con fuerza, cuando los demás no lo estuvieran observando atacaría a ése individuo de sorpresa.

—Ni lo pienses Saga— dijo Mu secamente— No queremos ningún tipo de altercado en la casa de Athena¿entendido?

Saga simplemente se recostó en un árbol, observando colérico a los demás.

—Ese infeliz de Milo, ya me las pagará— pensaba irritado y algo inquieto— Decirme una vil patraña para terminar la pelea con el otro idiota...

…

—Muchachos… ¿esas son mujeres?— preguntó Shun ceñudo— no creo que sean…

—¡SEIYA!— chilló una de las chicas corriendo hacia él. Era de ojos y cabellos castaños — ¡Seiya!

—¿Acaso no la reconoces, Seiya?— dijo Jabu al tiempo que saludaba a los demás.

—¿Reconocerla?— el moreno no sabía quién era la mujer en cuestión, la miraba de pies a cabeza, pero no podía identificarla.

—¡Seiya, soy yo¡Marin!— exclamó ella abrazándolo cariñosamente. Al instante la reconoció, por su voz y su calidez, ella era la única mujer que le transmitía esa ternura, como la de una hermana mayor.

—¿Marin¿Sin la máscara?— Seiya la observó bien y luego la abrazó muy contento— ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA¡MI MAESTRA ESTÁ AQUÍ!— festejó— ¡Eres más linda de lo que pensaba, Marin!

El resto de los muchachos estaban muy sorprendidos, jamás habían visto a Marin sin ésa máscara que ocultaba su rostro, luego observaron a la otra: sus cabellos eran verdes, al igual que sus ojos; por deducción supieron quién era, a pesar de haberla visto sin la máscara en una ocasión.

—Y nos volvemos a ver, mi querida Shina.— dijo Seiya abrazándola— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin ver ése rostro angelical!

—¿Y por qué no llevan sus máscaras?— quiso saber Shun— ¿No eran obligatorias?

—Yo les dije que no las trajeran— apareció Saori, e inmediatamente sus Caballeros dorados estaban besándole la mano y haciéndole reverencia, como si fuese la primera vez que la veían. Ikki los observaba desde su lugar, sulfurado por la conducta de los Santos. —Lamebotas— pensó.

—Muchas gracias Athena— expresó Shina tranquilamente— Aunque debo admitir que no estamos acostumbradas a estar sin ellas.

—Pues deberán acostumbrarse,— respondió Saori con una amplia sonrisa, estaba feliz de ver a sus Caballeros— porque de ahora en adelante no las utilizarán.

Entre tanto, Seiya y Shina estaban "conversando", y ella lo miraba ruborizada.

—¡… pues me incomoda que me veas!— decía ella— ¡Así que aléjate de mí!

—Sabes que no es la primera vez que veo ése rostro tan inocente, no sé por qué te ofendes.

—¡Déjame en paz!— replicó Shina apartándolo de su camino.

—¿Pero por qué tan violenta¡Si yo sé que me quieres!— dicho esto, Seiya le dio una zurra a Shina, muerto de risa.

—¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!— Shina le respondió a Seiya con una sonora bofetada— ¡NIÑO ESTÚPIDO!

—¿Qué no puedes estar sin molestar a alguien?— lo sermoneó Saori— Será mejor que busques algo que hacer y dejes en paz a Shina.

—Como digas— obedeció Seiya y se puso a conversar con Marin, ambos estaban felices de verse de nuevo.

—¡Tenemos tanto de que hablar!— dijo Marin, por lo visto estaba muy emocionada por no llevar esa máscara y por ver a su valeroso alumno. Los dos hablaron un buen rato, de sus viajes, de sus vivencias, de sus amores; habían estado mucho tiempo sin comunicarse y Seiya necesitaba consejos de su maestra, a pesar de estar ahora libre de batallas, porque se sentía algo perdido sin ella. Marin tenía nuevos aprendices, pero ninguno llegaba a ser tan valiente como su travieso Seiya. Era una lástima que Marin no resultara ser Seika.


	9. El Amor de Shun

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo IX**

**El Amor de Shun**

Las camareras estaban sirviendo todo tipo de canapés y bebidas, Saori hablaba con Jabu, Saga no se había movido de aquél árbol, y los demás estaban animando el ambiente con licor. Ikki miraba enfurruñado a su hermano, que hablaba con Hyoga, y a su vista y opinión, estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Luego, ambos se pusieron de pie y se alejaron. Ikki estaba sospechando que Hyoga estaba corrompiendo a su hermanito, así que esperó unos momentos para luego seguirlos.

—¿Cómo es posible? Espero que a Shun no le guste ése pato, no entiendo porqué Shun tiene que fijarse en ésa clase de bichos… y si no es éste es el otro…— murmuraba el fénix mientras los otros dos se detenían el una parte bien alejada del jardín.

…

Hyoga y Shun se sentaron bajo un enorme sauce, Hyoga se veía preocupado y quería hablar con su confidente, que lo escuchaba con atención.

—Es que no entiendo, no se me ocurre con qué pudo haberse distraído— decía Hyoga estresado por la ausencia de Camus— ¡No aguanto más esto, Shun, debo decírselo ya!

—¡Eres muy complicado, Hyoga!— comentó Shun— Aprende a tranquilizarte un poco y te irá mejor, pareces una mujer, como dice mi hermano¡jajaja!

—¡OYE!

—Es obvio que es una broma— dijo Shun riéndose de la cara de ofendido que tenía su amigo y lo rodeó por los hombros. A Hyoga le tranquilizaban los brazos de Shun, por la paz que transmitía.

Ikki, por otro lado, no lograba escuchar la conversación, pero la escena era, según él, muy elocuente. Detestaba que Shun fuese así de cariñoso con Hyoga, aunque bien sabía que a su hermano le encantaba abrazar a sus amigos, que era afectuoso por naturaleza. Sin pensarlo, se abrió camino y se impuso frente a ellos.

—¡SHUN¡¿QUÉ TANTO HACES CON EL GANSO!

—¡Por todos los dioses, Ikki!— Shun se levantó molesto por la intervención de su hermano, estaba harto de que se la pasara supervisándolo— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¡Te dije que no me gusta que estés toqueteándote con este estúpido!— Ikki señaló a Hyoga y el aludido se levantó, desafiando a Ikki con la mirada.

—¡Te dije que no hicieras un comentario así de nuevo o si no…

—¿Acaso es una amenaza, Shun?

Shun no respondió, nunca había estado tan molesto a causa de su hermano, pero esto era el colmo. Iba a callarlo de algún modo y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Miró a Ikki desafiantemente y luego a Hyoga.

—Ya estoy harto de que me espíes y me molestes por estar con Hyoga¡es mi mejor amigo y lo sabes!

—¡Pues esos manoseos dicen otra cosa!

—¿Quieres ver lo que es manosearse¿Quieres saber si me gusta Hyoga¡Entonces mira!

Shun había tomado a Hyoga por la nuca y lo besó con furia, mientras agarraba el trasero del cisne con fuerza, y luego enredó sus dedos entre el cabello rubio. Hyoga se encontraba petrificado, pensando si corresponder o no al beso, pero ya que Shun estaba moviendo su lengua en su boca, él hizo lo mismo, además, eso haría que Ikki estallara de rabia.

Ikki se puso rojo de ira y de repulsión observando la escena, sabía que Shun hacía eso sólo por molestar, ya que él nunca haría eso si de verdad tuviera algo con Hyoga. Se molestó consigo mismo porque no era de Hyoga de que tenía que sospechar, era de otra persona, a quien aborrecía completamente…

Shun gemía para escuchar la reacción de Ikki, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que sólo estaban él e Hyoga: Ikki se había retirado.

—¡Tienes ideas muy locas, Shun!— le dijo Hyoga arreglándose el pelo, Shun había dejado de punta su rubia cabellera— ¡Y no sabía que te enfrentaras a Ikki de esa manera!

—Amo a mi hermano, pero no soporto que me siga tratando como a un niño— declaró Shun calmadamente— Es un alivio que no sepa nada de mi verdadera relación.

…

Hyoga fue "al baño" y Shun regresó a las mesas, donde los muchachos estaban a punto de almorzar, cuando llegó Afrodita, el Caballero de Piscis, saludando en su manera habitual: dejando pétalos rojos por su camino, aromatizando el aire con rosas.

—¡Hola a todos!— saludó caminando hacia Saori— Mis respetos, Diosa Athena— se arrodilló y besó la mano de Saori.

—Gracias por venir Afrodita¡es tan maravilloso tenerlos reunidos de nuevo!— dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Es un gran honor para mí su invitación, Athena¿Cómo fallarle a mi diosa?

—¿Pero qué clase de zalameros son estos hombres?— pensó Ikki exasperado al escuchar las palabras de Afrodita— ¡Si escucho una estupidez como esa otra vez golpearé a quien lo diga¡Una cosa es honrar a Athena, pero otra es ser unos estúpidos lambiscones!— Ikki dio la media vuelta y se metió en la casa.

Afrodita se sentó al lado de Shun, aprovechando la ausencia de Ikki.

—Hola pequeño Andrómeda. ¿Cómo has estado, mi dulce chico?

—Muy bien, gracias— respondió Shun ruborizado totalmente, debido a que el Caballero de Piscis acariciaba sus cabellos— ¿y… y cómo has estado tú, Afrodita?

—Extrañándote— susurró Afrodita sobre los labios de Shun, que sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, si alguien los veía… Pero por suerte los muchachos estaban muy entretenidos atracándose de comida y jugándose bromas.

—A… Afrodita… mejor vayamos a dar una vuelta por el parque, no sería oportuno si alguien nos ve…

—Mi amor¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes esconderlo? Porque si seguimos viéndonos a escondidas tu hermano podría enterarse y no sabemos lo que pueda hacer— advirtió Afrodita, a la vez que caminaban.

—Lo sé, pero aún no estoy listo para enfrentarlo— musitó Shun bajando la cabeza— Supongo que aún le temo.

—Estaré contigo, cariño— dijo Afrodita delineando con un dedo las mejillas de Shun— Sé que me odia, si supiera cuánto te amo no se comportaría de esa manera.

—Gracias por ser…

—Shun— dijo Afrodita con determinación— me debes algo.

Afrodita tomó de la mano a Shun y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos. Se acercó y lo besó suavemente, haciendo que cada poro del muchacho de verdes cabellos se estremeciera. Siguió besándolo y acariciando su cuerpo, pero Shun se detuvo.

—Hoy no… si mi hermano se da cuenta de mi ausencia sospechará. Sólo caminaremos un rato para estar a solas, pero nada más.

—Está bien— aceptó el Caballero a regañadientes.

Cuando se dirigían al parque, encontraron a Hyoga recostado en un árbol, cerca de las rejas de la entrada, aparentemente inquieto.

—Creo que pierdo mi tiempo aconsejándote— opinó Shun conociendo la causa de la inquietud de su amigo.

—¡Shun¡Afrodita!— Hyoga sonrió a ambos— Veo que van a salir.

—Sí¿y tú esperarás a Camus aquí afuera?

—Ajá— contestó Hyoga incómodo por la presencia de Afrodita, no quería que más nadie supiera de su amor por Camus— Será mejor que te vayas con tu koibito, no vaya a ser que Ikki los vea.

Shun asintió y se fue rápidamente con Afrodita, sin apartar la vista de su mejor amigo.

—¿Dónde está Camus, amor?— pregunto Shun tomándolo de la mano.

—Antes de venir lo vi en una joyería— respondió él feliz ante la acción de su pequeño Andrómeda— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Hyoga lo que te dije?

—Porque debe aprender a valorarse y a no complicarse tanto.

—Pero se ve que está sufriendo, el pobre está como yo hace unos meses— Afrodita sonrió ante el recuerdo del día que se le declaró a Shun.

—¿Tú también estabas nervioso?— dijo Shun abriendo los ojos con asombro.

—Mostré mucha seguridad cuando te robé aquel beso, pero en realidad mis manos estaban heladas de los nervios, no sabía que hacer en el caso de que me rechazaras— confesó Afrodita con la cara tan roja como una de sus rosas.

—Nunca imaginé que fueras inseguro— dijo sinceramente Shun— Siempre muestras ése aspecto de auto-confianza, me cuesta creerlo.

—Si supieras cómo se puso Camus cuando nos avisaron sobre la reunión en casa de Athena— dijo Afrodita riéndose— No pudo dejar de cantar y de hacer figuritas de hielo, y estuvo hasta esta mañana buscando algo para ponerse en mi cómoda, el pobre sólo cuenta con la armadura y la ropa de entrenamiento.

—Ya quisiera ver a Camus como tú, agobiado por no saber qué ponerse¡jajajaja!— rió Shun dulcemente.


	10. La Confesión

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo X**

**La Confesión**

**Por Anako Hiten**

Hyoga se quedó pensando en lo feliz que estaría si su relación con Camus fuese como la de Shun y Afrodita. Lo único que hacía era ensayar mentalmente las palabras que le diría a Camus. La ansiedad de su inminente declaración lo estaba volviendo loco (¿más?), quería ver ya a su maestro.

—Camus… ¿Dónde estás Camus?...— se levantó, tenía los nervios de punta— Por favor… apresúrate maestro.

Hyoga estuvo dando vueltas alrededor de la entrada por un buen rato, hasta que sintió unas firmes manos sujetándolo por los hombros.

—¿Por qué tan tenso, Hyoga?— preguntó una suave voz a sus espaldas— ¿Te sucede algo?

Cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta, sintió cómo sus rodillas temblaron al ver ése rostro, esos ojos azules que lo traían de cabeza…— ¡Camus¿Por qué…— sus rostros estaban demasiado aproximados, Hyoga ansiaba besarlo— …por qué te has tardado tanto?

—¿Con que estabas preocupado?— dijo Camus dándose importancia— Bueno, es que me entretuve comprando algo— sacó una preciosa cajita azul con un lazo dorado y se la dio a su pupilo— Sé que te gustará.

—Pero… no debiste… no puedo ac——

—¡Shhh!— musitó Camus colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Hyoga— Sólo ábrelo.

Hyoga obedeció, como buen alumno, y al fijarse en el contenido se quedó mudo. Era un rosario de perlas del cual pendía una enorme cruz de oro: la Cruz del Norte.

—Camus…— los celestes ojos del Cisne estaban empañados, su amado maestro había recuperado su mayor tesoro, el único recuerdo de su madre— ¿Cómo?

—Estuve paseando por las tiendas y a lo lejos pude ver ése resplandor, y supe inmediatamente que era éste rosario— explicó Camus tranquilamente, aunque por dentro se moría de gusto por la expresión de Hyoga— Pregunté dónde lo habían conseguido y me comentaron que era una reliquia que encontraron por casualidad, que pertenecía a un monje exorcista, y que con él exorcizaba a personas poseídas por espíritus malignos, porque el rosario tenía poderes milagrosos…

—¿Un monje?— dijo Hyoga sin poder creerlo— ¿O UN MALDITO LADRÓN?

—Ajá… y luego de que le pedí al encargado que lo colocara en la caja más hermosa, este…— Camus bajó la cabeza algo apenado— Supuse que el joyero era el ladrón, pero… después de que le di una buena paliza… me dijo que se lo habían vendido y… que inventaba historias extrañas para vender su mercancía por más dinero…

—¿Por qué lo golpeaste¿Estás loco?— preguntó Hyoga sorprendido por las locuras de su maestro.

—¡ESE ERA TU MÁS VALIOSO TESORO¡NO PODÍA DEJARLO ASÍ!— protestó Camus— Pero pedí disculpas, fue bastante tonta mi actitud.

Hyoga se quedó en silencio de nuevo; su maestro, su gran amor hizo todo eso por recuperar lo que creía más valioso para él, simplemente no podía creerlo.

—Gracias… Maestro…— Hyoga quería retener sus impulsos por lanzarse en sus brazos, mientras que Camus tomaba el rosario y dulcemente se lo ponía a su pupilo alrededor del cuello.

—Llévala siempre, así sentirás la presencia de tu madre nuevamente contigo, y bueno, la mía también— musitó Camus, mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban casi imperceptiblemente.

—¡Gracias Camus!— Hyoga no pudo más y se aferró a los brazos de Camus con fuerza, no quería soltarlo.

—Hyoga… ¡Pareces una pulga!— rió Camus alegremente— Descuida, no me voy ahora¡jajaja!

Hyoga se desprendió de Camus y tomo mucho aire antes de hablar. Ya estaba listo y debía hacerlo.

—Debo hablar contigo ahora mismo Camus,— miró hacia donde estaban los otros— pero vamos a otro lugar.

—¿A dónde¿Qué debes decirme, Hyoga?

Hyoga lo tomó del brazo y caminaron hasta el otro lado del jardín, en un claro bastante apartado de la casa, donde Shiryu solía sentarse a meditar, pero como tenía tiempo sin ver a su antiguo maestro, se quedarían hablando y tomando hasta que se cansaran.

Al llegar, Hyoga y Camus se detuvieron, y éste último, seriamente, preguntó:

—¿Me puedes explicar qué traes entre manos?

—Quisiera… que me respondieras algunas cosas— dijo Hyoga mirando al suelo.

—Entonces dime¿qué quieres que te responda?— dijo Camus fraternalmente, pensaba que Hyoga quería un favor.

—¿Desde cuando estás con Milo?— soltó Hyoga sin poder más con la duda.

—¿EH?— Camus lo miró estupefacto, no se imaginaba una pregunta como ésa— ¿d-de qué hablas?

—RESPÓNDEME— dijo Hyoga cortante, pero sin elevar el tono de voz— ¿Desde cuando Milo y tú andan juntos?

—¡POR ATHENA¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO, HYOGA?

—¿Ahora me dirás que no has hecho nada!

—¡Si no entiendo de qué me hablas¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—¡EL AMOR¡¡¡HICISTE EL AMOR CON MILO HACE DOS SEMANAS!— Hyoga finalmente estalló en cólera— ¡NO LO NIEGUES!

—¿Có-cómo sabes…?— el color del rostro de Camus había desaparecido por completo— ¿Quién te lo——

—¡NADIE ME LO DIJO¡¡¡YO LO VI!

—¿NANI¿LO VISTE?— dijo Camus muerto de pena, no creía que alguien los hubiese visto, mucho menos su pupilo más valioso— ¿Estás seguro?

—¡NO TONTO¡LO ALUCINÉ!— replicó el ruso en voz muy alta— ¡CLARO QUE LOS VI!

Camus seguía blanco, no sabía que responder. Hyoga trató de serenarse, pero el rostro de Camus hablaba por él: entonces era cierto, no era una pesadilla ni una alucinación, Camus y Milo sí estaban juntos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas junto a Milo?

—¡No Hyoga! El hecho de que… hayamos hecho eso no significa que tengamos algo serio.

—¿Que no significa nada¿Cómo vas a entregarte a alguien y luego decir que no significa nada?

—No me entregué como tú piensas— respondió Camus mirando a Hyoga como queriendo que no hablase más del asunto— Sabes que Milo y yo somos mejores amigos y….— de pronto se le subió la sangre a la cara— nos entretuvimos con algo de…. sexo.

—¿ENTRETENERSE!— Hyoga estaba bastante confundido— ¿SEXO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO?

—BIEN HYOGA¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?— exclamó Camus incómodo y molesto, estaba confesándole todo eso a Hyoga sin saber por qué— ¡TUVIMOS RELACIONES¿Y QUÉ! EL SABÍA QUE YO TENÍA MUCHO TIEMPO SIN ESTAR CON ALGUIEN Y QUERÍA QUE VOLVIERA A SENTIR LO QUE DESDE HACE MUCHO NO SENTÍA ¡PLACER! PUNTO— se calmó y luego miró nervioso a Hyoga— O es que acaso… ¿Acaso te molesta que tenga sexo con hombres¿Acaso te molesta que sea homosexual?

—¿CREES QUE TENGO LA MENTE TAN ESTRECHA¡CLARO QUE NO ES POR ESO!— gritó Hyoga dejando bien claro que ésa no era la razón de su disgusto.

—Entonces¿por qué me reclamas de esa forma¿Por qué te molesta tanto que haya estado con Milo?

—¡PORQUE ESTOY CELOSO!— Hyoga no pudo aguantarlo más, si no le decía a Camus lo que sentía iba a estallar.

El Caballero de Acuario se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba eso¿Hyoga celoso de Milo? No podía ser que…

—Hyoga ¿tú…¿pero por qué…

—¡Porque te amo¡TE AMO, MALDITA SEA!— exclamó Hyoga frustrado. Pero ya no podía volver atrás. Se dio cuenta de que por su rostro corrían lágrimas: lágrimas de rabia, de celos… de amor.

—Hyoga, yo… lamento que hayas visto eso… lo——

—¡Es que no entiendes! Desde aquel día he estado tan aturdido… cada vez que intento dormir recuerdo ése momento tan… ¡tan repugnante!

—Tenemos que hablar de esto Hyoga— dijo Camus mirando fijamente al ruso— Debes entender que no tengo nada con Milo.

—No… tienes por que darme explicaciones— dijo Hyoga volviéndole la espalda a Camus para recostarse en un muro— No soy quien para que lo hagas.

—¡Pero si me las acabas de pedir! Además… yo sí debo darte explicaciones… porque eres… eres la única persona a quien se las daría— susurró Camus acercándose lentamente a la espalda de Hyoga— Porque eres quien tiene todo el derecho a reclamarme cualquier pecado que cometa…

—¿Por qué lo dices? El que sea tu pupilo no implica que debas decirme nada—dijo Hyoga secamente, sin voltearse— Soy yo el que debe disculparse por ése irrespeto… Maestro.

—No es que seas mi pupilo, Hyoga, creí haberte hecho entender que no hablaríamos como maestro y discípulo, sino como mejores amigos, íntimos amigos… —suspiró profundamente, acercándose más a Hyoga y tomándolo por detrás de la cintura — pero yo también caí en lo mismo que tú, Hyoga… también me enamoré, dejé de verte como mi alumno y entendí lo hermoso que eres, y lo maravilloso de tus sentimientos, pero jamás imaginé que tú también sentirías lo mismo; mas por no saberlo traté de olvidarte, apartarte de mis pensamientos. Sin embargo, en cada memoria, en cada detalle que recordaba estabas tú… estás tú…— comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras le apretaba su cintura contra sus propias caderas— No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que siento por ti, Hyoga.


	11. Duelo de Gemelos

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo XII**

**Duelo de Gemelos**

Por Anako Hiten

Ya era muy tarde, todos los muchachos se encontraban dentro de la mansión. Cuando Camus e Hyoga entraron, Shun les dirigió una mirada muy indiscreta. Los otros estaban muy alegres conversando; algunos estaban pasados de tragos, como Shiryu y su maestro, ahora joven, Dohko, y cantaban bastante desafinados:

—¡YUUUUUUUUUUUU AAAAARRR SOU BIUUUUUUUUUTIFOL!

—¡YU AR MAY RIIIIIIIISON TUUUUUUUUU BIIIIIIIII!

Se escuchaba muy, pero que muy mal; sin embargo sólo Shun les hacía caso. La mesa de billar se encontraba en la sala, los muchachos la habían metido porque hacía mucho frío en el patio. Seiya y Aioria jugaban billar, y a cada momento se oían los berrinches de Seiya cuando perdía.

—¡No es justo!— se quejaba el Pegaso— ¡Mueves las bolas con tus poderes!

—¡Jajaja¡Por supuesto, soy un experto con las bolas¡Jajaja!— dijo Aioria entre carcajadas— ¡Tú no sabes nada de mover las bolas!

—Con que no sé mover las bolas¿eh?— masculló Seiya desafiantemente— ¡Vamos a ver quién es mejor con las bolas!— Seiya iba a golpear una bola con el taco, pero lo dirigió a la ingle de Aioria.

—¡MOCOSO!— vociferó Aioria mientras se sostenía la entrepierna con dolor— ¡VERÁS LO QUE VOY A…

—¡JAJAJAJA¡¿QUIÉN ES EL QUE NO PUEDE MOVER LAS BOLAS AHORA¡JAJAJA!

Mientras Shina y Marin se reían de Seiya, Ikki, en otra parte del salón, hablaba con Shura.

—… No es que sea machista, pero la cocina es lugar de mujeres¿Qué hago yo con un delantal cocinando pasteles?— comentó Ikki recordando a Shiryu— ¿O soufflé? Eso no es muy masculino que digamos.

Shura, mientras escuchaba a Ikki, miraba a Shina de pies a cabeza.

—Sí… pero Shina… ¡ejem!... Shiryu cocina¿no? No siempre es cosa de mujeres. Además tú y yo sabemos qué es lo que mejor hacen.— Shura hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano sobre su bragadura, guiñándole un ojo a Ikki.

—¡Ja¿tú has estado con mujeres?— preguntó el fénix desconcertado— ¿En qué momento?

—¿No sabes que en el santuario hay Caballeros femeninos? Todas ellas son muy hermosas, y casi ninguna me ha rechazado, sólo que hay una que se ha resistido y no tienes idea de lo que daría por poseerla… por hacerla mía— Shura estaba hablando como si Ikki no estuviera, y observaba a Shina fijamente, desnudándola con los ojos— ¡Ah, Ikki, no sabes lo complacientes que son las mujeres guerreras!

—¡Eres un degenerado, Shura!— increpó Ikki— ¡No la mires como si fuera una ramera!

—¿Y para qué otra cosa sirven las mujeres si no es para consentirnos?— dijo Shura como si Ikki fuese un retardado— Fueron creadas para satisfacernos, para darnos placer... ¡Al menos me gustan las mujeres¡No creerás que soy como los otros del santuario, que se tiran entre ellos!

—¡NANDA'!— Ikki lo miró perplejo— ¿Entre ellos¿Pero quiénes?

—Bueno, algunos; tenemos, por ejemplo, a Milo, que ha pasado más de una noche en la mayoría de las Doce Casas— revelaba Shura muy afanado en su tarea— Pero hasta tú sabes lo lanzado que es Milo.

—¿LANZADO¡No es más que una perra!— dijo Ikki con su usual tono despectivo— ¡Cada semana se coge al primer ser que se le atraviese, eso lo sabe toda Grecia!

—Pero no es el único— susurró el Caballero de Capricornio— Saga anda detrás de Aioria, pero él ni caso le hace, porque a Aioria le gusta...

—¡Vaya que es chismoso!— pensó Ikki asombrado por lo que le contaba Shura.

—…Y Camus está muy enamorado de alguien, porque vive cantando a todo pulmón, y Afrodita también tiene algún romance, pues anda feliz y dejando rosas rojas por todas partes.

—¿Y no sabes de quiénes están enamorados?— preguntó Ikki anhelante por ver si era Afrodita el amor de su hermanito.

—Oh, no, no he podido enterarme de eso. Lo que sí te aseguro es que no son chicas.

Y así siguió Shura contándole a Ikki sobre los romances del Santuario, demostrándole que no pasaba por alto casi ningún detalle.

Shun y Afrodita estaban sentados solos en una mesa, hasta que Kanon y Milo se sentaron junto a ellos, riéndose hipócritamente, parecían tener algo entre manos.

—¿Y se puede saber de qué se ríen, pecadores?— preguntó Afrodita con cierta turbación— La alianza de ustedes dos no debe traer nada bueno.

—¡CÁLLATE, FLORICIENTA!— le escupió Kanon— ¡No es asunto tuyo!

—¡Esa es la energía que necesitamos, Kanon!— le dijo Milo sonriendo siniestramente— ¡Vengarás por mí la horrible cicatriz que me hizo ése miserable¿Qué esperas para que empiece la acción? Esto se está poniendo muy aburrido.

—¡No molestes, insecto¡Esto lo hago para MI diversión, no la tuya!

—¿Quieres diversión, hermano?— apareció Saga y de pronto se hizo un sordo silencio en el lugar— ¿Por qué no jugamos una partida de billar? El que pierda hará LO QUE SEA que el otro decida. ¿Hecho?

—¡Más que hecho… hermano!— Kanon dijo esto último con repulsión, y con un gran odio en sus ojos. Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de billar, donde Seiya y Aioria retrocedieron automáticamente, dejando los tacos en manos de los gemelos. Todos los Caballeros, tanto masculinos como femeninos, se agruparon para el espectáculo; sabían de antemano que algo interesante sucedería, pero no sabían qué era lo que harían esos peligrosos mellizos.

Kanon ordenó las bolas y Saga inició el juego. Cada vez que golpeaba las bolas las dirigía con mucha fuerza a Kanon, que en repetidas ocasiones omitía las esferas y utilizaba el taco como bola, arrojándosela salvajemente a Saga. Las bolas permanecían casi intactas, los gemelos estaban más concentrados en agredirse que en jugar.

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO!— gruñó Saga metiéndole una de las bolas en la boca a Kanon— ¡POR POCO ME SACAS EL OJO CON ÉSE PALO!

Kanon no podía responderle, ya que su hermano lo estaba ahogando con una esfera. Para defenderse, golpeaba repetidas veces la cabeza de Saga con el palo, sin éxito.

—¡SAGA¡VAS A MATARLO!— Shun quería detenerlos, Kanon ya se estaba poniendo azul— ¡BASTA!

—¡NO!— Saga le enterraba cada vez más la bola a Kanon en la garganta— ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! Ere—— ¡AYYY!

Kanon había logrado darle en el ojo a Saga, luego de tomar una bocanada de aire. Lo agarró por la camisa y lo estrelló contra la mesa, reventándole palo por palo en la cabeza a su gemelo. No les quedaba otra opción que pelearse con sus propias manos, ya que sus poderes habían sido refrenados por Athena, para evitar que se matasen el uno al otro. En una ocasión, estuvieron a punto de morir por uno de sus "pleitos"; de ahí que Saori tomó la determinación de reprimir sus violentos ataques, a "simples" golpes carentes de energía cósmica.

Los otros no intervenían, ya que habían tenido malas experiencias tratando de separarlos; muchas veces sus amigos se interpusieron y quedaron gravemente heridos, como Aioria, Shaka, Mu, y hasta el propio Aldebarán. Milo estaba muy a gusto, a pesar de que no le gustaban esas peleas, pero quería ver a Saga sufriendo.

—¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN ENVIDIOSO!— gruñía Kanon aún magullando a Saga.— ¡SIEMPRE HE SIDO MÁS PODEROSO QUE TÚ!

—¡NO… ME… HAGAS… RE——!

—¡CÁLLATE!— Kanon le propinó un golpe en todo el centro de la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Realmente parecía querer matar a su hermano— ¡TE MATARÉ, ESTÚPIDO!

Saga finalmente se zafó de Kanon, lo sujetó firmemente por los cabellos y lo arrastró fuera de la casa, dejándolo cubierto de tierra. El jardín estaba muy oscuro, pero los muchachos, asomados por la ventana, podían ver claramente lo que sucedía afuera.

—¡NO ENSUCIARÁS LA CASA DE ATHENA!— exclamó Saga mirando a Kanon que se levantaba. Kanon le saltó encima y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez sin piedad alguna. Saga, como podía, le arrancaba grandes mechones de cabello a su gemelo, porque sabía que ése era su punto débil.

—¿ACASO PIENSAS DEJARME CALVO, MAL NACIDO!

—¡LES ORDENO QUE SE DETENGAN!

—¡ATHENA!— exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

Saori había salido histérica de la casa, no se había enterado de la riña antes, ya que sus otros Caballeros no le habían dicho nada.

—¡Esto es una vergüenza¿Qué no fue suficiente frenar sus poderes¡SON HERMANOS!

—¡EL DEBIÓ PENSAR ESO ANTES DE INFUNDIR SU MALDAD EN MÍ!— dijo Saga con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

—ERES UN… UN…— Kanon finalmente rompió a llorar— ¡UN IMBÉCIL!

—¡SI QUIERES MATARME, HAZLO¡QUEDARÁ SOBRE TU CONCIENCIA!

—¡YO NO TE…— Kanon estaba irreconocible, lloraba como un niño lastimado— no te quiero matar…

—¿AH, NO¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ TU IRA HACIA MÍ? Soy yo quien debería estar lleno de odio, porque me manipulaste a tu antojo¡porque me obligaste a matar a Athena!— Saga todavía tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no soltaba ni una lágrima.

—¡Quise que lucharas a mi lado, que gobernáramos juntos este mundo¡Y me rechazaste¡Preferiste quedarte con Athena¡ME ABANDONASTE POR ELLA!

—¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO¡SÓLO QUERÍAS USARME PARA NO ENSUCIARTE LAS MANOS!

—¡BASTA HE DICHO¡ENTREN A LA CASA Y NI PIENSEN EN PELEAR DE NUEVO!

—Sí… Athena— ambos entraron y se sentaron en lugares separados.


	12. Hermanos Hasta la Muerte

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo XIII**

**Hermanos Hasta La Muerte**

Por Anako Hiten

Kanon se sentó en el vestíbulo, junto a Milo, que lo estaba mirando molesto.

—¡Eres un inútil!— le regañó el Escorpión— ¡No hiciste nada!

—¡Déjame en paz! Además, si tienes un problema con él¡resuélvelo tú!—replicó Kanon enfadado— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¡Tu hermano me ha dejado una enorme cicatriz en la espalda!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque para poder separarlos, le dije algo que no le agradó.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Nada.

—¿Qué le dijiste?— repitió Kanon.

—Que lo amaba— susurró Milo en voz muy baja— Se iban a matar y tenía que detenerlos, por eso le dije que lo amaba y que no quería verlo morir.

Kanon se quedó mirándolo con desprecio.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso¿No pudo ocurrírsete otra cosa?

—¡Estaban sacándose los órganos en una tienda de lencería¡Me puse nervioso y no lo pensé!

—¿SABÍAS QUE ÉL TE AMABA EN SERIO¿SABÍAS QUE ESTUVO MAL POR SEMANAS CUANDO LO RECHAZASTE?

—¡SI, POR ESO SE LO DIJE¡PARA QUE REACCIONARA Y SE DETUVIERA!... Pero en el camino hacia acá le dije que no era cierto y me atacó, el muy idiota— dijo Milo irritado— Además¿no anda detrás de Aioria?

—¡ESO LO DIJO PARA QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTA DE QUE TODAVÍA TE AMA!

—…No lo sabía…— Milo miró a Saga, que estaba sentado junto a los de bronce— Pensé que ya se había olvidado de mí…

—Tú estas enfadado porque te dejó una cicatriz en la espalda, cuando TÚ le abriste una enorme cicatriz en el corazón— Kanon se dio cuenta de lo que decía— Es cierto… no lo odio… él me confesó todo eso… me confió su dolor y pena… y yo estuve a punto de matarlo por un simple cojín…

Mientras, en la sala no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, hasta que, como siempre, ALGUIEN rompió el silencio.

—Saga, ustedes se quieren, no lo van a negar¿o sí?— dijo Seiya en voz muy alta— Esas lágrimas no fueron por tu nariz rota… Vamos, alguno de los dos debe dar el primer paso.

—¿PRIMER PASO?— dijo Saga rudamente, y en su rostro había una furia indescriptible— ¿DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS?

—Deben perdonarse— comentó Shun— Son hermanos, y los hermanos no deben pelear de esa manera…— Shun pensó en Ikki, y en cómo se pondría si se enterara de su relación con Afrodita.

—¿Me están diciendo que perdone a ése engendro del mal?

—Ése engendro… es tu hermano…— alguien se había parado frente a Saga. Era Kanon, con una mirada totalmente diferente a la suya habitual— No quiero que sigamos peleando… quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí… hermano…

—¡NO PIENSO CREER EN TUS SUCIAS PALABRAS!— exclamó Saga sin levantarse— ¡APÁRTATE DE MI VISTA!

—Saga…— Kanon cayó de rodillas frente a su gemelo, llorando a cántaros y tomándolo por las manos— por favor… perdóname… hermano… perdóname…— rogó Kanon entre sollozos.

Saga quedó helado en su asiento; su hermano se había hincado ante él, rogando su perdón. Shun y Seiya se habían alejado; era mejor no estar cerca.

—¿Acaso piensas que te creeré, Kanon? No es la primera vez que actúas con ése falso arrepentimiento.

—Si quieres, toma mi vida a cambio… aquí, frente a nuestros compañeros de lucha… son los testigos de mi petición… eso enmendará mis pecados, y limpiará mis culpas…

Kanon, aún llorando, salió de la mansión, esperando ser seguido por su gemelo. Si éste accedía a matarlo por venganza, no quería que Athena los viera. Saga corrió tras él, no entendía por qué Kanon le ofrecía su vida de esa forma; él siempre se preocupaba por sí mismo, el mundo podría ser destruido con tal de que él fuese el único superviviente. Ahora se encontraba entregándole su vida, su mayor tesoro, a su hermano para liberarse de su conciencia, de todo el mal que había causado. Saga estaba preocupado por lo que podría hacer Kanon.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Toma mi vida, así podrás perdonarme— Kanon dijo esto mirando a su hermano a los ojos; lloraba y sus lágrimas eran reales— ¡Vamos¿Qué esperas¡Acaba conmigo!

Saga observaba a Kanon firmemente de pie frente a él, esperando a que lo matara sin contemplaciones. Parecía que Kanon estaba seguro de que su hermano lo iba a matar, pero aún así, no retrocedía. Saga pensaba si golpearlo por ser tan idiota o dejarlo ahí solo, ignorarlo. Sin embargo, ése hombre era su hermano, su sangre; pasaron toda su vida discutiendo, sin jamás llevarse bien, pero al final eran hermanos, y así sería hasta el fin de sus vidas. Se acercó a Kanon y lo abrazó, sin poder aguantar las ganas de llorar esta vez.

—¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO¿CREES QUE QUIERO VERTE MUERTO¡TE AMO HERMANO, NADA HACES CON ENTREGARME TU VIDA!

Kanon no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Saga, pero se sintió muy feliz de que su hermano también lo amara, a pesar de sus maldades. No pudo dejar de llorar mientras su hermano lo estrechaba con un cariño que jamás le había expresado. A lo lejos, Saori los miraba conmovida y también llorando, (NDA¿Qué esta gente lo único que hace es eso¡No hay uno solo de esos hombres que no haya llorado en público, lloran por cualquier cosa!) era hermoso verlos así luego de pasar toda una vida peleando como perro y gato. Salió al jardín, donde los gemelos se encontraban aún abrazados y sonriendo de la felicidad.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes, Caballeros— dijo Saori dándoles una bolsa de hielo; Saga tenía moretones por todas partes y un ojo bien hinchado: Kanon lo había dejado terriblemente magullado— Espero que ahora sí se comporten como los hermanos que son.

—Gracias, Athena— dijo Kanon recibiendo la bolsa y después se dirigió a su hermano, poniéndosela en el ojo— Estás muy lastimado, lo lamento…

—¡Soy un Caballero!— dijo Saga sonriendo— ¡Estas cosas no me duelen!

—Puede que no te duelan¡pero te vas a deformar si no le prestas atención!

—¡LA MANDÍBULA TAMBIÉN ESTÁ INFLAMADA!— exclamó Saga aterrado por escuchar que su hermoso rostro quedaría deforme.

—Será mejor que vayan a descansar, muchachos, deben estar exhaustos— recomendó Saori.

Los gemelos asintieron y se levantaron, querían irse al santuario, había sido un día de locos y debían descansar. Agradecieron a Saori, se despidieron de ella como siempre lo hacían y se marcharon caminando.

—Oye, hermano¿cuál fue el motivo de tu arrepentimiento?— inquirió Saga mientras caminaban por las calles de Atenas.

—Bueno… es que mientras hablaba con Milo… recordé que me habías dicho lo que sentías por él, y te desahogaste conmigo aquellos días en los que estabas realmente deshecho por su rechazo— contestó Kanon— Recordé que confiaste en mí… y me di cuenta de que si me dijiste esas cosas era porque…

—Es cierto… lo había olvidado. Sí, estaba deprimido por ese insecto, y tú y Shura eran los únicos que lo sabían— suspiró Saga— Supongo que ese gusano te habrá dicho que lo ataqué cuando me dijo que no me amaba, y que lo dijo sólo para detener nuestra pelea.

—Sí, pero pensaba que te habías olvidado de él, y que ahora querías a Aioria.

—No sé como puedo amar a ese imbécil, que todos los días anda con un tipo distinto… que me hace daño cada vez que puede…

—Milo está confundido, hermano— le dijo Kanon animándolo— estoy seguro de que si hablas con él, podrán recuperar mucho más que una amistad.

—¿PERO CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A HABLARLE DESPUÉS DE LO QUE PASÓ HOY?— gritó Saga irritado— ¡ESO FUE DEMASIADO HUMILLANTE!

—Eres todo un caso, ya te quiero ver golpeándolo cuando te dé un ataque de celos¡jajaja!

—Búrlate, vamos, sigue burlándote— bufó Saga, queriendo tener en sus manos una bola de billar para ahogar con ella a Kanon— Ojalá te enamores algún día…

—Algún día sucederá eso, hermano, pero no hoy…—dijo Kanon con un guiño travieso— ¡Tengo que curar todas esas heridas que te hice!

—Uy…— Saga miró el pelo de Kanon— ¡Y yo tendré que hacer magia para que esconder esos huecos que te dejé en la cabeza!

—¿De qué huecos hablas?— Kanon se miró en el parabrisas de un auto y abrió los ojos con horror— ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO¡¡¡PAREZCO UN NIDO DE CUERVOS¡¡¡MI HERMOSA CABELLERA!

Mientras Kanon se miraba el desastre que tenía en la cabeza, Saga ya se encontraba a diez kilómetros de distancia.

—¡VAS A VER CUANDO TE ALCANCE!—gritaba Kanon corriendo tras él— ¡TE VOY A DESFIGURAR TODA LA CARA!


	13. Mu Sin Palabras

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo XIV**

**Mu Sin Palabras**

Por Anako Hiten

Habían pasado unas horas, y ya en la mansión Kido el ambiente era muy alcoholizado: Shiryu se había dormido en su butaca, mientras Dohko le hablaba, obviamente sin darse cuenta de que no le hacían caso; Aioria tomaba vino junto a Marin, y le hablaba sobre su viaje a Italia y de todos los platillos que degustó. Jabu, Shina, Milo y Shura estaban jugando cartas ebria y entretenidamente, y los perdedores debían declarársele a Ikki, y como Ikki no es rabioso, le achicharraba los pelos a quien le dijera "mi amor" o algo parecido. Los cuatro Caballeros habían tomado bastante y perdido el juicio a causa de ello, por eso, una penitencia tan estúpida. Ikki, cuando no chamuscaba los cabellos de Milo o Jabu, supervisaba bien cada movimiento de Shun y de Afrodita, sin lograr ver algo fuera de lo normal. Por otra parte, ni Hyoga ni Camus estaban presentes; habían desaparecido, y con ellos, una cuantas botellas de vodka y champaña. Seiya se había bebido dos botellas enteras de sidra, y andaba algo alterado por eso; lo único que hacía era mirar a Saori e imaginarse un montón de cosas. Al ver que estaba sola, observando por la ventana, se le acercó.

—Saori… ¿Por qué tan callada?— comenzó a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza— Te ves preocupada.

Saori saltó cuando sintió las manos del moreno tocarla— Oh… sólo pensaba…

—¿Y en qué pensabas?— preguntó Seiya acercándose, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la diosa— ¿En mí?

—¿CÓMO DICES?— Saori se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, Seiya se aproximaba amenazadoramente y la tomó por el rostro— ¡E-estoy pen…sando en otras… cosas!

—Entonces dime en qué piensas, te ves tan hermosa así… pensando…— Seiya se acercó más, pero Saori retrocedió, muy avergonzada, no quería que su Caballero la hiciera hablar de más.

—¡BUENAS NOCHES SEIYA!— y salió corriendo a su habitación, dejando a Seiya un tanto patidifuso. Momentos después, escuchó algo que llamó su atención: era Mu hablando en un elevado tono de voz, arrastrando las palabras, y a su lado se encontraba Shaka, alarmado por el comportamiento de su amigo; nunca lo había visto borracho.

—Escucha, Mu, creo que no deberías continuar tomando esto— comentó Shaka quitándole de las manos la botella de coñac— ¡Te está haciendo mucho daño!

—¡Dámela!— solicitó Mu con sus ojos entrecerrados— ¡QUE ME LA DES!

—¡NO, NO Y NO!— negó Shaka— ¡TÚ NO ERES ASÍ MU!

—¿Y TÚ SIEMPRE VAS A SUPERVISAR TODO LO QUE HAGA?— reclamó Mu— ¡YO SIEMPRE DEBO ACTUAR COMO UN ESTÚPIDO MONJE¡SIEMPRE DEBO GUARDAR LAS APARIENCIAS¡JAMÁS PUEDO SER YO MISMO!

—¿Qué estás diciendo¿Guardar apariencias?

—¡No me vas a decir que no sabes de lo que te hablo!— replicó Mu— ¡Eres el principal farsante de todos¡Ocultas tu verdadera personalidad tras ese rostro que ante todos es muy inocente¡Pero yo sé verdades de ti!

—No logro entenderte, amigo— dijo Shaka calmadamente— ¿Por qué dices que soy un farsante?

—¿Y aún lo preguntas?— gritó Mu irritado, pero sólo Shaka lo escuchaba— ¡eres un hipócrita¡te haces llamar mi mejor amigo cuando hablas de mí a mis espaldas!

Shaka se sintió ofendido, iba a reclamar pero Mu no se lo permitió.

—¡Estás diciendo que soy un pedófilo porque vivo con Kiki!— vociferó el Caballero de Aries, recuperando la firmeza de su voz, y ahora todos le prestaban atención— ¡También estás diciendo que soy un homosexual, CUANDO SABES QUE NO ES CIERTO!

—¡No digas tonterías Mu, todos nos están mirando!

—¡NO ME IMPORTA¡ESTOY HARTO DE AGUARDAR UNA IMAGEN DE SANTO¡Y TÚ TE APROVECHAS DE ESO PARA HABLAR DE MÍ, PENSANDO QUE LO VOY A DEJAR ASÍ!— Mu dejó caer la copa que sostenía— ¡PERO ME LAS PAGARÁS POR MENTIROSO Y POR HIPÓCRITA!

—¿Y qué me harás, carnerito?— preguntó Shaka en voz muy baja, pero con un dejo de cinismo.

—¡A ti te gusta alguien y yo sé quien es¡Y todos se sorprenderán cuando lo sepan!

Shaka se quedó frío: en serio Mu iba a vengarse por todas las cosas que había dicho de él y qué mejor que revelar sus gustos "retorcidos" en público. Los demás Caballeros estaban ya fastidiados de escuchar peleas, así que se limitaron a ver.

—¡Oh, no¡No lo harás, Mu!

—¡Y está aquí!— Mu le echó un torpe vistazo al salón— ¡Sí, está aquí mismo!

—¡CÁLLATE INFELIZ¡HAZ SILENCIO O TE SILENCIARÉ YO MISMO!— masculló Shaka abriendo los ojos y jalando por los cabellos a Mu— ¡NO ME PROVOQUES!

—¡Y TÚ NO ME AMENACES¡No pienso aguantar tu hipocresía y tu traición¡DICIENDO QUE SOY UN HOMOSEXUAL, CUANDO EL HOMOSEXUAL ERES TÚ!

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME PROVOCARAS!— exclamó Shaka enfurecido y levantándose listo para atacarlo.

—…¡DICIÉNDOLE A TODOS MENTIRAS DE MÍ¡HACIÉNDOME VER COMO UN PERVERTIDO!— gritaba Mu levantándose con dificultad, el alcohol lo tenía poseído— ¿POR QUÉ NO LE DICES A IKKI LO QUE ME DIJISTE HACE SEMANAS¡DILE LO QUE QUIERES HACERLE, PERVERTIDO!

—¡DESTRUCCIÓN DEL PRIMER SENTIDO!— Shaka lo atacó lleno de ira, no podía creer que Mu hiciera eso.

—¡NO ME DEJARÁS MUDO!— Mu trató de teletransportarse, pero no pudo. Por su estado etílico no disponía del equilibrio mental que necesitaba en ese momento.

—¡TE LO DIJE¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME PROVOCARAS!— le gritó Shaka nuevamente a Mu, que cayó metros atrás, chocando contra la pared. Iba a recriminarle a Shaka pero, cuando intentó hablar, sólo soltó un gemido. Los demás miraron a Shaka como si fuera un asesino.

—¿Pero es que has perdido la razón?— le preguntó Ikki, turbado por lo que dijo Mu y por la acción del Caballero de Virgo— ¡Está ebrio, no sabe lo que dice!

—¿Cómo te atreves Shaka?— criticó Afrodita levantándose— ¿Qué clase de Caballero eres?

—¡DÉJENME EN PAZ¡LO DEJARÉ HABLAR CUANDO SE LE PASE LA BORRACHERA!— se quejó Shaka rojo de rabia y de humillación— ¡Y ESA ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!

—¡VAS A REGRESAR A MU A LA NORMALIDAD AHORA MISMO!— le exigió Aioria sujetándolo fuertemente por el brazo— ¡NO ES DE CABALLEROS ATACAR A UN AMIGO SIN RAZÓN!

—¡OH, POR FAVOR¡NO HA SIDO UN ATAQUE¡SÓLO LE CERRÉ LA BOCA UN RATO!— se defendió el Caballero, soltándose del León— Ya he tenido suficiente¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ!— se dirigió a Shun— Andrómeda, por favor, déjale mi despedida y respetos a Athena.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA IRTE Y DEJARLO ASÍ, SHAKA!— volvió a decirle Aioria, pero Shaka hizo caso omiso, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Y por cierto, Mu, el que dijo que eras un pedófilo fue nuestro "querido" amigo de Capricornio— miró con desprecio a Shura, y se marchó a paso firme.

Mu se hallaba sentado en el piso, con los ojos levemente cerrados; estaba muy aturdido con lo ocurrido.

—Mu, será mejor que nos vayamos— le dijo Aioria acercándosele, pero de pronto chocó contra algo que no podía ver— ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS?... ¡MU!

El Caballero abrió los ojos y miró a Aioria: ambos se veían igual de confundidos.

—¿Es ése tu muro de cristal, Mu?

Mu se levantó con mucha dificultad y colocó sus manos al frente, tocando algo que sólo el veía: efectivamente, su muro de cristal había aparecido delante de él. A causa de su borrachera tuvo un conflicto psíquico y en lugar de teletransportarse, apareció su muro de cristal, cinco minutos más tarde. Mu hizo que el muro desapareciera al instante.

—¿Lo ves, amigo? Por estar embriagándote no pudiste defenderte— le dijo Aioria gentilmente, mientras lo tomaba por los hombros para llevárselo— Ven, vayámonos al santuario para que descanses— se dirigió a los demás— Gracias a todos por esta velada tan… tan divertida y única.

—Sí¡esas cosas sólo pasan aquí, en la mansión Kido!— dijo Seiya alegremente.

—¡Cuídense chicos! Y díganle a Athena que fue una excelente idea el haberse mudado a Grecia¡ahora vendremos a visitarla siempre!— dijo con un guiño— ¡Adiós, muchachos!

—¡Adiós Aioria!— sonó en la sala.

—¡Adiós, Mu, y cuídate de Shaka!— dijo Seiya, todavía sonriendo.

Mu trató de despedirse, pero el mareo era más fuerte que él y se fue a rastras con Aioria.


	14. Ruidos en el Techo

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo XV**

**Ruidos en el Techo**

Por Anako Hiten

—Bueno, ya es hora de irme también— dijo Dohko, que parecía no saber dónde estaba parado— Debo mantener en forma este cuerpo, y para eso debo dormir… ah, Shiryu, tenemos que ir a un bar en éstos días¿no te parece?— no se había percatado aún de que Shiryu se había dormido un par de horas atrás— Adiós, gran Dragón, nos veremos…— trató de levantarse pero el mareo le restaba equilibrio— Adiós… a todos… fue... un bonito día…— finalmente comenzó a caminar, pero los que estaban cuerdos sabían que sin ayuda se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

—¡Matte, Dohko!— dijo Milo corriendo hacia él y agarrándolo por un brazo.

—¡No creerás que te vas a ir tú solo en esas condiciones¡Ahora te pareces al anciano que solías ser!— Shura tomó a Dohko por el otro brazo. Eso era sólo una excusa, ya que quería irse, había hablado demasiado. Él, Milo y Dohko se despidieron y finalmente se fueron.

Shun y Afrodita seguían sentados en una mesa, no se habían levantado desde la cena, y por suerte Ikki estaba entretenido con otras cosas y no los estaba observando.

—Amor, ya debo irme— dijo Afrodita en voz muy baja— Espero que la próxima vez no tengamos que vernos a escondidas.

—Sí, yo también espero… Nos veremos el viernes, no lo olvides.

—¿Cómo olvidar una cita con mi pequeño? Sabes que nunca podría hacerte eso— Afrodita besó los labios de Shun velozmente, pero Shun sintió claramente la lengua juguetona de Afrodita rozando sus labios.

Finalmente, se despidió de los demás y se fue, dejando pétalos por su camino.

Ya en la sala sólo quedaban Ikki, que tenía entre sus brazos a Shina, durmiéndose, y en el sofá estaban Seiya y Marin, profundamente dormidos y abrazados. Jabu estaba jugando solitario, pero se fastidió.

—Amigo Shun, ya me voy— dijo levantándose— tengo mucho sueño y quiero recostarme.

—Yo no quiero levantarme, tengo más de tres horas aquí sentado, y además— Shun señaló a su hermano— estoy muy entretenido observando cómo se pone mi hermano con Shina.

—Es raro verlo siendo cariñoso— comentó Jabu— Bueno, Shun, nos vemos luego— Jabu se dirigía a la puerta, pero Shina le chilló:

—¡Jabu¡Espérame!

—Ah, yo… pensé que te quedarías. Estabas muy cómoda¿no?

—¡Cállate y vayámonos!

—¡Adiós, Shina!— se despidió Ikki mirándola fijamente.

—Oh… sí… ¡adiós, Ikki!— Shina había recordado lo abrazada que estaba a él hacía unos momentos. Ella y Jabu se despidieron y se marcharon, dejando en la sala a Ikki y a Shun.

—Fue un día divertido, ototo¿no es así?— dijo Ikki.

—Sí, y también agotador— dijo Shun— pero la pasé--

¡BUM!

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?— preguntó Ikki mirando al techo— ¿viene de la habitación de Hyoga?

—N-no lo sé— respondió Shun preocupado— Debe ser que algo se—

¡BLAM!

—Sí, es del cuarto de Hyoga. ¿Qué estará haciendo ése pato a éstas horas?

—Iré a ver— dijo Shun yendo rápidamente hacia las escaleras— Ya regreso, hermano.

—¡Espera, voy contigo!

—¡NO! Yo iré, descuida— Shun subió al cuarto de Hyoga. Estaba nervioso por una posible pelea entre Camus e Hyoga. Al llegar a la puerta, escuchó unos murmullos y se detuvo a escuchar.

—…despertamos a alguien?— escuchó la voy de Hyoga. Su voz sonaba pesada— Estamos bastante tomados…

—Ya entiendo por qué su voz se oye así— pensó Shun— ¡Están ebrios, han estado todo el día juntos haciendo quién sabe qué y todavía siguen!

—Ah¡eso es a lo que yo llamo sexo salvaje!— era, sin duda, la voz de Camus, y también se escuchaba bebido— ¡Mira las condiciones en las que dejamos tu habitación!

—Mejor nos quedamos calladitos— dijo Hyoga bajando la voz— Si te llegan a ver aquí… conmigo… y en éstas fachas…

—¡Bah¿Qué van a decir¿Que somos amantes¡Pues que lo digan, porque eso es lo que somos!

—¿ESO ES LO QUE SOMOS¿YO SOY SÓLO TU AMANTE?— dijo Hyoga con una horrible voz chillona— ¿ESO SIGNIFICO PARA TI?

—¡Oh, no! No quiero que peleen estando ebrios— pensó Shun. Muy decidido, tocó la puerta para entrar. Hubo otro "BLUM" y más murmullos. Luego, un Hyoga muy sudoroso y con una sábana atada a su cintura, le abrió la puerta.

—¡Shun¡Menos mal que eres tú! Por favor… no le digas a nadie que Camus está aquí… bueno— Hyoga miró hacia su cama— ahora está escondido, pero…

—No te preocupes, Hyoga, pero dejen el escándalo, que mi hermano está abajo y quería subir a ver qué ocurría. No lo dejé subir, pero ¿Qué tal si hubiese sido él?

—Lo siento, Shun, es que… bueno… hubo un pequeño accidente…

—¡NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!— la voz de Camus se escuchó desde algún lugar de la habitación— ¡Sabes que no lo fue!

—¡Cállate Camus!— le gritó Hyoga— Nosotros nos vamos a dormir, Shun, gracias por todo. Y no molestaremos con más escándalos.

—Buenas noches Hyoga— se despidió Shun— Y ten cuidado con lo que haces.

—No te preocupes, amigo. Que duermas bien— dijo Hyoga y se encerró rápidamente.

Shun bajó a la sala y vio a Ikki sentado en un sillón, bebiendo algo que parecía ser whisky.

—¡Shun!— Ikki escondió su vaso cuando vio llegar a Shun— ¿Qué pasó con Hyoga?

—Todo está bien, Ikki, sólo se cayeron unas cosas de su armario— contestó Shun mirándolo con apatía— ¿y tú qué estás tomando?

—Eh… bueno… yo… tenía sed, sólo eso. No pensarás regañarme¿o sí?— dijo Ikki altivamente.

—No es eso y lo sabes. Sabes cómo te pones cuando tomas— Shun lo veía ahora preocupado.

—Es sólo una copa. Verás que la termino y me voy a dormir.

—Ya sabrás lo que haces— dijo Shun fríamente y volteándose— Yo me voy a dormir.

—Shun¿no me vas a esperar?

—No, vas a tardarte bastante y yo tengo mucho sueño— el peliverde se marchó hacia su cuarto pisando fuerte; estaba disgustado por la necedad de su hermano.

—¡No¡No me tardaré¡Shun!— Ikki estaba asombrado por dureza con la que le habló su hermano y escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse— No soy un alcohólico, sólo me tomaré otra copa y ya…

…

Mientras tanto, Hyoga y Camus seguían despiertos, acostados muy juntitos en la cama.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Camus— le dijo Hyoga tiernamente, abrazándolo por un costado— Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

—Ah… si supieras el gusto que me da estar aquí, abrazándote— susurró Camus con sus ojos cerrados, y acariciando la espalda de Hyoga— ¿sabes algo?

—Sé que te amo y que quiero que jamás te separes de mí.

—Y no lo haré, y me siento muy contento de haber sido el primero——

—Y el único— lo interrumpió Hyoga— Y si me llegas a dejar… ¡te congelaré lentamente el cuerpo para luego romperte en mil pedazos!

—¡Jajajajaja¡No te jactes de tu poder, cisnecillo!— dijo Camus al oído de Hyoga— Si me llegas a cambiar por otro… ¡te golpearé con mi Ejecución de Aurora y luego te encerraré en un ataúd de hielo y lo pondré en mi templo de adorno!

—No lo harías, porque me amas demasiadOOOOOOOWWW— Hyoga bostezó y se abrazó mas al cuerpo de Camus— Buenas noches, amor.

—Buenas noches mi cisne— respondió Camus quedándose dormido— Que sueñes conmigo.


	15. ¡TE PROHÍBO QUE ME HABLES ASÍ!

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capítulo XVI **

**¡Te prohíbo que me hables así!**

Por Anako Hiten

El primero en levantarse fue Shun. Eran las 7.30 de la mañana y al parecer, ni Saori ni Tatsumi, que eran siempre los primeros en levantarse, se habían despertado. El Caballero de Andrómeda se aseó y bajó a ver si había vida en la sala. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado la noche anterior: Seiya estaba durmiendo y babeándose al lado de Marin, que tenía la mano aplastada por la cabeza del moreno, se veían un tanto incómodos; Shiryu seguía en su sillón, roncando con la boca bien abierta, como buen dragón, y sus negros cabellos cubrían su rostro. Curiosamente, no llevaba la parte inferior del kimono. Ikki se encontraba aún en el bar, profundamente dormido y junto a él estaba la botella de whisky, totalmente vacía. Shun, al verlo, sintió hervir toda su sangre.

—¿Pero cómo es posible?— pensó molesto— ¿Es que no entiende?

Muy decidido, se acercó a su hermano, le propinó un buen golpe y…

—¡DESPIERTA PEDAZO DE BORRACHO!

—¡AAAYYY!... Esmer… ¿pero qué…¡¡¡¿SHUN!

—"¡Sólo me voy a tomar una copa!"— dijo Shun con voz chillona— ¡Sí, claro¡¡¡TE HAS TERMINADO UNA BOTELLA ENTERA¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES!

Ikki se veía muy alterado, parecía no comprender bien lo que le decía su hermano. obviamente, había tomado en gran cantidad.

—Pero Shun¿qué te sucede¡Es la primera vez que te veo así!— dijo Ikki con la voz notablemente pesada.

—¡ERES UN INCONSCIENTE!— Shun estaba enfurecido, y quería que su hermano entendiera las razones de su coraje— ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS TAN… TAN ESTÚPIDO!

El fénix finalmente entendió lo que decía Shun, o al menos eso parecía: lo insultaba y le decía borracho… Shun a él… no, no podía ser posible ese irrespeto… él no debía gritarle así a su hermano mayor, el que mandaba era Ikki, y no iba a permitir que un niño le gritara¡y mucho menos insultarlo! Su mente estaba absolutamente nublada por el alcohol…

—¡SHUN¡TE PROHÍBO QUE ME HABLES ASÍ!— le gritó Ikki rabiosamente. Los durmientes en la sala se habían despertado por los alaridos de los hermanos.

—…¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó Marin estirándose— ¿Ikki está regañando a Shun?

—No, Marin, Shun está regañando a Ikki— dijo Seiya limpiándose la baba— Esto no me gusta para nada, Shun no acostumbra gritarle así a Ikki.

—Sí, esto es muy raro— dijo Shiryu, quien por lo visto no había asimilado que no llevaba sus pantalones— Shun no es así¿Qué estará sucediendo?

Marin, al voltear a ver a Shiryu, tapó sus ojos inmediatamente y le gritó:

—¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES, SHIRYU¿¡QUÉ HACES EN ÉSAS CONDICIONES?

—¿Por qué lo dices Mar…?— Seiya se volvió hacia Shiryu, y al verlo entrecerró los ojos con desaprobación— Oye, dragón… ¿Qué acaso tu Maestro no te enseñó que es irrespetuoso estar sin pantalones delante de una dama?

—¿Por qué lo dices?... Oh— Shiryu bajó la vista y, en efecto, sus piernas se encontraban desnudas— oh… pero… ¡POR EL BÁCULO DE ATHENA¡OH, TONTO, ESTÚPIDO DRAGÓN!— gritó Shiryu rojo de vergüenza, y buscó con los ojos su kimono, hasta que lo encontró tirado en el piso. Con más vergüenza todavía, se levantó y se los puso rápidamente.

—¿Es que no habías notado que no los llevabas puestos?— le preguntó Marin tratando de disimular su risa— ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

—Bueno… pues yo… eh… acostumbro…— Shiryu no podía controlar la sangre que subía velozmente a su rostro, era muy bochornoso para él— acostumbro a dormir… desnudo. Me da mucho calor dormir con ropa, y parece que sin darme cuenta me quité parte de ella——

—Ah, con razón siempre andas sin ropa¡ni la armadura la soportas¿Qué¿También te da calor?— dijo el moreno burlándose de su amigo dragón, que lo miró con odio.

—¿Por qué no te pones a batir huevos?

—¡Ya eso no me intimida, Shir¡No puedes usar lo mismo todo el tiempo, no tiene chiste!

—Lo siento mucho, Marin, no quise ponerte en esta situación— dijo Shiryu, ignorando olímpicamente a Seiya.

—No te preocupes— dijo Marin tranquilamente— Al menos llevabas ropa interior.

—¡Sí, jijiji¡De dragoncillos¡Jijiji!

Frente a ellos, la discusión entre Shun e Ikki, seguía en pie:

—¡PUES TE HABLO ASÍ PORQUE SÍ!- gritó Shun temblando de rabia— ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOMARAS OTRA VEZ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE ERES UN ALCOHÓLICO¡¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE ESO TE HACE DAÑO, ESTÚPIDO ANORMAL!

¡PLAFFF!— Un golpe retumbó por toda la sala.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO INSOLENTE¡YO SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA!

—¡AAARGHHH¡YA NO SOY UN NIÑO IKKI¡NO ME INTIMIDARÁS CON LO DE HERMANO MAYOR!— Shun tenía un buen golpe en la cara, pero la cólera lo hacía inmune al dolor— ¡NUNCA TE IMPORTA LO QUE DIGO¡YO LO HAGO TODO POR TU BIEN Y NI CASO ME HACES¡PUES BIEN, YA NO ME IMPORTA¡¡¡MÁTATE SI TE DA LA GANA, BORRACHO DE PORQUERÍA!

¡BLOFFF!— esta vez Shun cayó redondo al piso.

—¡MOCOSO¡NO VOLVERÉ A DECIRTE QUE NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO¡SI ME DA LA GANA DE TOMAR, TOMO, Y SI NO TE GUSTA, TE AGUANTAS!— exclamó Ikki mirando a su ototo tirado en el suelo, y su cara estaba empapada de sangre— ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA QUE YO ODIE AL MARICA DE AFRODITA, PORQUE HASTA TE REVUELCAS CON ÉL¡TÚ TE QUEDAS CON TU AFRODITA Y YO CON MI WHISKY¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

—¡A TI TE HACE DAÑO EL ALCOHOL, Y A MI AFRODITA ME QUIERE¡NO ES LO MISMO!— Shun se quedó callado unos segundos: no se explicaba cómo Ikki estuviese al tanto de su relación con Afrodita, y de tantos "detalles". Se incorporó, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sangre— ¡Eres un estúpido¡Sabes que no puedes tomar¡Y lo sabes muy bien!

Shun se marchó corriendo de la mansión, mientras que los otros muchachos estaban atónitos ante las palabras del peliverde.

—¡SHUN¡REGRESA DE INMEDIATO¡ES UNA ORDEN!— gritó Ikki lleno de ira, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Shun se había ido.


	16. Separación

**Santos Revueltos**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Separación **

**Por Anako Hiten **

Shun se encontraba en el Santuario, Casa de Piscis, llorando en brazos de Afrodita. El pobre se sentía horrible por haberle gritado así a su hermano, pero lo amaba demasiado como para verlo destruirse de nuevo con el alcohol.

—Pequeño¿Cuándo me dirás lo que te sucede?— dijo Afrodita tiernamente mientras lo refugiaba entre sus brazos— ¡Me parte el alma verte así!

—Es Ikki… tiene un problema y no me deja ayudarlo.

—¿Y cuál es su problema?

—El alcohol, pero es más grave de lo que te imaginas— explicó Shun, pero Afrodita mientras acariciaba su rostro, sintió algo extraño. Al ver su mano se alarmó.

—¿Por qué estás sangrando¡Oh por Athena! — Afrodita observó la cara golpeada de Shun— ¿Por qué tienes esos golpes?

El muchacho se tocó su rota nariz, y comprobó que había comenzado a sangrar. La mitad de su cara estaba hinchada, y la otra mitad morada. Afrodita, como buen protector, sacó su pañuelo y limpió la nariz de Shun, al tiempo que le mantenía la cabeza levantada. Shun no quería decirle que había sido Ikki, porque Afrodita se encargaría de regresarle los golpes uno a uno, así que optó por contarle el problema de su hermano.

—Ikki no puede tomar una gota de alcohol, es como si fuera un narcótico letal para él… cuando lo hace no puede parar… y bebe hasta que pierde la razón— Shun clavó los ojos en el suelo, no quería ponerse a llorar otra vez— Se vuelve salvaje, agresivo…

—¿Más?— dijo Afrodita sarcásticamente.

—No sabes cuánto más. Piensa cosas sin sentido, alucina… hasta ha afirmado ver a Esmeralda.

—¿Esmeralda¿La chica que me dijiste que había muerto durante su estancia en la Isla de la Reina Muerte?

—Sí, y cuando se pone así, dice que quiere irse con ella… como sea quiere irse con ella…

_

* * *

_

_En la mansión sólo estaban él e Ikki, los demás se habían ido con Saori a Groenlandia para inaugurar una extensión de la Fundación Graude. Era de noche e Ikki subía las escaleras, llevando una bandeja con la cena, y una sopa._

—_Shun¿estás despierto? — preguntó Ikki tocando la puerta._

—_Sí, hermano, pasa— contestó con su voz muy apagada. Ikki entró, y antes de darle de comer, midió su temperatura._

—_No tienes fiebre¿estás seguro de que es una indigestión?_

—_Sí, no es la primera vez que me pasa._

—_Igual tienes que tomarte esta sopa, la dejó Shiryu para ti._

—_Quería irme con ellos, pero exageraste tanto que lo hiciste más grave de lo que en realidad es— dijo sentándose._

* * *

—Todo iba bien, terminé de comer y me recosté otro rato. Dormí hasta entrada la media noche, porque un ruido me había despertado…

* * *

_Se levantó y bajó las escaleras, parecía ser el sonido de un vidrio roto. —¿Ikki?... ¿Hermano?_

_Buscó a su hermano, pero no lo consiguió por ningún lado. Escuchó de nuevo algo romperse, el ruido venía de la cocina. Al entrar vio algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado._

—_¿HERMANO¿QUÉ HACES?_

—_¡NO VENGAS, SHUN¡ME IRÉ CON ESMERALDA Y NO LO IMPEDIRÁS!_

—_¡SUELTA ESO IKKI¿ESTÁS LOCO?_

_Todo parecía una pesadilla: en el suelo de la cocina estaban restos de cristales y había un insoportable olor a licor. Ikki tenía en sus manos un largo y filoso cuchillo, muy cerca de su garganta. Sus temblorosas manos amenazaban con cortar en cualquier momento, pero parecía dudar, al ver a su hermano pálido de los nervios._

—_¡MURIÓ POR MI CULPA Y ME DEBO A ELLA¡LA AMO SHUN¡ME IRÉ CON ELLA¿VERDAD, MI AMADA? — Ikki desvió sus ojos hacia un punto vacío en la cocina, y sonreía tontamente._

—_¿A quién le hablas?- preguntó nervioso._

—_A mi querida Esmeralda¿no la ves? Vino a buscarme, sabe que haré lo que sea por ella…_

_No sabía qué hacer, su hermano estaba fuera de sí, y si no actuaba pronto, se quitaría la vida. No, no podía perder a su hermano, debía hacer algo, y rápido._

—_Pronto nos iremos juntos, y no nos separaremos jamás, Esmeralda…_

—_¡BASTA IKKI¡DAME ESO¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOMARAS MÁS DE ESO!— se acercó y trató de arrebatarle el cuchillo, corriendo el riesgo de salir herido, porque Ikki no quería soltarlo— ¡SUÉLTALO!_

—_¡NO, LA AMO Y DEBO IRME CON ELLA! — gritó Ikki histérico y lo empujó— ¡ES MI DECISIÓN Y DEBES RESPETARLA!_

—_¿Prefieres irte con ella a quedarte conmigo? —preguntó llorando, sin saber ya qué hacer— ¿La amas más a ella que a mí, que soy tu hermano?_

_Ikki volteó a verlo: estaba llorando y mirándolo con mucha tristeza y preocupación. Lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a la única familia que tenía. De sus aún temblorosas manos se resbaló el cuchillo, y unos instantes después su cuerpo, inconsciente._

* * *

—¿Dices… que no fue la primera vez que tomó de esa forma?— preguntó Afrodita impactado por el relato de Shun.

—Había tomado antes, pero noté que cada vez que tomaba, lo hacía en mayores cantidades, y se iba poniendo más gritón y violento… pero ése día…— Shun comenzó a llorar, era demasiado para él, se lo había guardado por mucho tiempo, pero ya aquel secreto se lo estaba comiendo por dentro— Y como ése… hubo otros… peores…

—¿Pero por qué no pedías ayuda, pequeño?— dijo Afrodita con el corazón encogido por saber que su niño estaba sufriendo tanto- ¿Los demás lo saben?

—No, Ikki no quiere que nadie más lo sepa; además él no cree que sea grave, porque no recuerda nada después de que toma— explicó Shun obligándose a sí mismo a tranquilizarse— Si los muchachos se enteraran, Ikki se iría de la casa, por su ridículo orgullo.

—Entonces, fue él quien te golpeó— afirmó Afrodita severamente— miserable…

—Es que… — Shun se alejó de Afrodita, y se levantó— ya sabe de lo nuestro.

—¿QUÉ¿Y-ya lo sabe?— el pisciano sintió que sus rosas piraña se lo comían vivo— ¿p-pero cómo?

—No lo sé, pero tuve que tomar una decisión— Shun bajó la cabeza, y tardo unos segundos para finalmente hablar— No puedo… verte más… Afrodita…

—¡Pero si Ikki ya lo sabe!— exclamó Afrodita poniéndose de pie— No, Shun, no puedo dejarte.

—¡Yo te estoy dejando!— chilló Shun, llorando nuevamente— No puedo continuar con esta relación…

—¡No Shun, no lo hagas¡Ikki tiene que aceptarlo!

—No sigas… no cambiaré de opinión.

—Has dejado de amarme ¿cierto?— preguntó Afrodita irritado— ¡Sabes que me tienes para ayudarte con el histérico de tu hermano y rechazas mi apoyo!

—¡Claro que no he dejado de quererte! Te sigo amando con todo mi corazón, pero… trata de entenderme, mi amor…

Afrodita se acercó a Shun y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que Shun no dejaría que su hermano se destruyera, y supuso que por alguna razón relacionada al asunto, su noviazgo no podía seguir adelante.

—Está bien, cariño, no te pediré explicaciones. Sé que amas a Ikki, y que es lo más importante para ti— Afrodita tomó las manos de Shun entre las suyas— Prometo que no volveré a buscarte, pero prométeme que vas a cuidarte mucho.

—Te lo prometo… y perdóname— Shun besó a su koibito con ternura, y con tristeza a la vez— Adiós…

Habiéndose despedido, Shun salió corriendo de la casa de Piscis, dejando a un deprimido Afrodita, que aún miraba hacia la entrada de su templo, por donde había salido lo que más amaba… lo único que amaba. Se desvistió y se metió en la ducha, pensando amargamente que no vería más a su Shun, y sus delicadas lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua, mientras su cuerpo se resbalaba por la pared.

—Mi pequeño… no puedo creer que… ya no volveré a besar tus dulces labios, ni acariciar tu suave piel… ni te haré el amor… Shun…

Afrodita siguió lamentándose por perder a Shun, llorando un largo rato, sin hallar forma alguna de sentirse mejor.


	17. La Velocidad de Camus

**Santos Revueltos**

**Capítulo XIX **

**La Velocidad de Camus(1) **

**Por Anako Hiten **

(1)**El nombre de éste capítulo lo tomé de una película llamada "_La Velocidad de Gary_" (Salma Hayek, Vincent D'Onofrio, y un rubio bello, no sé como se llama, año199?), que cuando la vi me inspiré para realizar otro capítulo yaoi-leemon. Espero que les guste, aunque les advierto que no es tan leemon, pero es bien picoso.**

**

* * *

**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**CONTENIDO YAOI - LEEMON**

* * *

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. En la mansión Kido no se escuchaba casi nada. Seiya y Saori continuaban encerrados en el Planetario; Shiryu estaba arreglándose para salir a comprar comida, le daba mucha flojera cocinar, ya que estaba muy cansado luego de la resaca de la noche anterior; Ikki estaba en el jardín, todavía molesto por la pelea con Shun.

Hyoga y Camus aún dormían, bueno, sólo Hyoga, porque Camus estaba despertándose. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una melena rubia sobre su pecho, luego miró el reloj, y se espantó.

—¡Por el Patriarca¡Es muy tarde!

—…no me dejes Camus— susurró Hyoga dormido.

—No sabes lo feliz que me siento por haber estado a tu lado toda la noche— dijo Camus suspirando— Te amo.

—Yo te amo también— dijo Hyoga despertándose, y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a Camus— ¿No hacemos una linda pareja?

Camus se levantó de la cama, y como seguía desnudo, Hyoga no pudo dejar de echarle un vistazo de pies a cabeza… hasta que comenzó a vestirse.

—Oye, no, espera… quiero verte un rato más…

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ponerme algo de ropa— dijo Camus poniéndose su franelilla— ¡Y deja de mirarme con esos ojos!

—Ya verás… me vengaré por hacerme eso— dijo Hyoga vistiéndose también— ¡La próxima vez sabrás lo que soy capaz de hacer--

—¿Qué¿Harás de nuevo todo lo que te pida¿Dejarás que haga lo que me de la gana contigo?— dijo el muchacho de ojos índigo con una pícara sonrisa— Porque eres un niño muy obe-- ¡AAYYYY!

—¿Qué pasó Camus……¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¿Qué es eso¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!

—Se… trabó… la bragueta… ¡Y DUELE!— chilló Camus con su miembro atorado en el cierre del pantalón, y el ruso estaba muerto de la risa, viendo cómo se hinchaba el pene de su maestro.

—¡Eso te pasa por no dejarme verte!— Camus lo miró muy mal— ¿Quieres que te eche "una mano", Camus¡JAJAJA!

—¿Una mano¡Una polla morada es la que te voy a meter yo si no me ayudas! — gritó Camus tratando de liberarse, pero sólo se la apretaba más.

—¡Oye, se ve más grande así!… a ver…— Hyoga sólo tocó la bragueta y se arregló el asunto, y luego miró a Camus con ojos lujuriosos— ¿Cuándo me dejarás adueñarme de esa delicia?

Camus se puso nervioso por la mirada del ruso, era muy penetrante. Bajó la vista, pero aún sentía los ojos azules de Hyoga clavándose en su cuerpo.

—No vuelvas a mirarme así, Hyoga.

—¿Por qué¿Acaso mis ojos te dicen cuánto te deseo?— dijo el cisne acentuando la lujuria de sus ojos, y torturando a Camus.

—Sí, y me pone a cien…— respondió su maestro— Y creo que ya tuvimos suficiente, no tengo más fuerzas pa… paraaaaaaa ¡HYOGA!

—Se me hizo agua la boca cuando la vi¡no me digas que quieres que pare!— dijo Hyoga arrodillado, metiéndose el trasto de Camus en la boca, devorándolo como loco. Camus, por su parte, se sentía ultrajado, porque, el alguna vez sumiso Hyoga, estaba dominándolo con su boca, y lo hacía muy bien. El ruso de dedicaba a lamer el miembro de Camus, desde la punta, hasta los testículos, y los chupaba lentamente, mientras le acariciaba el vientre con la yema de sus dedos. Camus le sujetaba firmemente la cabeza, pero eso no era tan necesario, ya que Hyoga estaba extasiado con tener algo tan delicioso en su boca, de la que, al cabo de unos minutos, sintió que se escurría un líquido cálido: Camus ya no podía mas y vació toda su esperma en la boca de su pupilo.

—¡No sabía que fueras tan divino! — jadeó Hyoga levantándose, para besar velozmente a su maestro— En éste beso te transmití tu propio sabor… ¡es demasiado exquisito como para no compartirlo!

Camus estaba paralizado, la acción de Hyoga lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero también sintió un mareo que le hizo cerrar los ojos; estaba casi seguro de la causa de ello, pero no quiso prestarle atención. Hyoga, sin darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su hombre, sonrió con malicia y abrió la puerta de la recámara, señalando que era hora de bajar, pero Camus lo sujetó con fuerza y lo besó furiosamente, empujándolo contra la puerta y haciendo que se cerrara. El ruso entendió que lo había excitado de más y que no se iría sin hacerle el amor de nuevo, pero quiso ser travieso, y se separó de los labios del Caballero de Acuario.

—Vamos a bajar, es la hora del almuerzo— dijo el rubio muy contento por ver la cara de frustración de Camus— Además, dijiste que ya no tenías fuerzas para seguir!

—¡No¡No saldremos de aquí hasta que seas mío de muevo!

—¡Pero qué libidinoso eres, Camus! — dijo Hyoga con fingida indignación— ¡Sólo piensas en tener sexo conmigo!

—¡TÚ FUISTE QUIEN COMENZÓ ESTO! —dijo Camus mirando a otro lugar— Y no sólo pienso en eso, sabes que amo todo de ti… ¡Te dije que no me mires así!

—¿Tanto te intimida mi mirada?— susurró Hyoga acercándose, pero Camus se alejaba nervioso— ¿Por qué huyes, amor? Sólo quiero demostrarte… ¡que no soy un niño obediente como dices!

—Será mejor… que bajemos… sí, ya no… haremos nada… sé lo que pretendes…— y en efecto, el muchacho de ojos índigo sabía lo que su pupilo iba a hacer, y no se sentía capaz de resistirse— oh, no…

Quedó contra la pared, y el ruso, delante de él, lo veía fijamente a los ojos; lo sujetaba fuertemente por las muñecas y pegó su cadera a la de Camus, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—H-hyoga… ¿Qué vas a…

—¡Shhh! — Hyoga pasó la punta de su lengua alrededor de los labios de Camus, humedeciéndolos con su saliva, y luego prodigaba pequeños pesos por todo su rostro. Subió a sus orejas y pasó un largo jugando y mordisqueando sus lóbulos. Luego trataba de besar los labios de Camus y se alejaba, provocándolo.

—¡Déjate de juegos! — dijo Camus irritado por esas provocaciones, pero a Hyoga no le importó y continuó su tarea— ¡Entonces no pienso dejarme hacer si sigues con esas tonterías!

—¿Seguro?— Hyoga puso a Camus de frente a la pared, y le bajó los pantalones— Me has enseñado muchas cosas… Maestro…

Usó una de sus manos para estimular el erecto miembro de Camus, y un dedo de la otra para dilatarle su orificio. Cuando sintió que su maestro iba a eyacular, se detuvo y se bajó el pantalón.

—Hazlo… hazlo…— gemía Camus salvajemente, se sentía en el Olimpo por las travesuras de su Hyoga.

—Como digas, maestro— susurró Hyoga adentrándose lentamente— Eres mío… y no… serás de nadie más…

Camus estaba fascinado de que Hyoga lo estuviese haciendo suyo sin siquiera pedirle permiso, le encantaba que se impusiera, y el muchacho lo hacía gozar al máximo, sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles. Mientras sentía a Hyoga entrar y salir de él, regresó el mareo de instantes atrás, pero con mayor intensidad. Ha sido demasiado en muy poco tiempo, pensó algo preocupado, no quería hacer algo tan estúpido frente a Hyoga, así que debía aguantar.

—¡Dioses… qué bien… se siente…! —gimió Hyoga mientras embestía cada vez más rápido dentro de Camus, que se limitaba a gemir escandalosamente, aún más cuando Hyoga eyaculó en su interior, haciéndolo llegar también al orgasmo. Cuando Hyoga salió de Camus, éste cayó en la cama, absolutamente agotado.

—Ya comprobaste que no soy tan sumiso como pensabas¿verdad?— dijo el rubio subiéndose el pantalón— Te amo, Camus, te amo como no tienes idea— se acercó al muchacho para besarlo, éste yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Hyoga notó que Camus no le devolvía el beso.

—¿No te gustó, amor?... Camus…— Hyoga agitó ligeramente a Camus para ver si se había dormido, pero él no reaccionaba, y tampoco respiraba. Le subió los pantalones y lo sentó, tratando de despertarlo.

—¿CAMUS¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE! —gritó el ruso desesperado por no saber qué estaba pasando— ¡Reacciona, por favor!

Así pasaron unos veinte minutos, cuando, después de que Hyoga le hizo inhalar un poco de alcohol, que Camus despertó.

—…..

—¡CAMUS¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?— chilló Hyoga aún muy nervioso.

—¡Maldición, otra vez! — murmuró Camus para sí, mientras el color regresaba a su rostro— Lo siento, Hyoga, no pude—

—¿POR QUÉ TE DESMAYASTE!

—Es algo que últimamente me ha pasado con frecuencia— explicó Camus muy, muy avergonzado— me debilité por tanto… "ejercicio"…

—¿Te desmayaste por hacer el amor cuatro veces?— preguntó Hyoga confundido.

—¡Sí¡En menos de doce horas! — fue la respuesta de Camus.

—Ah, pensé que te había dado un infarto, o algo por el estilo— dijo Hyoga más relajado— Lo siento, Camus, no quise…

—Tranquilo Hyoga, no es gran cosa, sólo fue un desvanecimiento por falta de energía.

—¿Y no sabes por qué te pones así?— preguntó Hyoga pensativo— No es normal que eso suceda.

—Supongo que como mi energía cósmica no está funcionando muy bien, la fuerza de mi cuerpo está algo alterada— dijo Camus sin darle mayor importancia— No debe ser grave.

—¿Aún tienes problemas con tu cosmos? Pensé que Saori lo había resuelto.

—No, aún no sabe por qué, después de devolverme a la vida, mi cosmos no quiere encenderse correctamente. Pero eso es algo que no podemos resolver.

—Deberías ir al hospital de la fundación, hay muy buenos médicos allí— dijo Hyoga, todavía concernido por el problema de Camus.

—Más bien debería irme al Santuario, es muy tarde y tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡Es cierto¿Qué habrán dicho los muchachos de nuestra ausencia?

—De TU ausencia, querrás decir— corrigió Camus abriendo la puerta del cuarto— No sabes que me quedé aquí¿recuerdas?

—Bueno, pero pronto sabrán que te quedaste, porque les diré a todos que estamos juntos— dijo Hyoga besando los labios de su amado.

—Sí, y yo me encargaré de decírselo a Shura— comentó Camus riéndose.

—¿A Shura?

—Sí¡yo también quiero que todo el Santuario lo sepa!


	18. Una Mente Abierta

**Konnichiwa! Primero que nada, tengo un anuncio que hacer:**

**Pronto será el estreno de Doce Corazones, una historia en la que sus ideas ayudarán a dar curso a doce vidas, doce almas en búsqueda de emociones, romance y diversión. No se pierdan la Grand Première de Doce Corazones, muy pronto, por **

**Ahora, me dedicaré a responder a quienes me dejaron su valioso e importante review:**

**_Nyx La Eterna Noche_: Konnichiwa! Gracias por dejar tu review, significa mucho para mí que mi historia sea leída y que me dejen reviews. Sí, tiene una larga y extendida continuación, algo dolorosa casi al final, pero ya sabes que la historia tiene final, te lo garantizo. Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos! JA NE! **

**_Shadir_: pues bueno, esta locura de censurar los capis le quitaba el interés a los lectores, así que decidí subir el capi 12 (XXI siguiendo la historia) tal y como es. Lo de Seiya y la otra, no se por qué, pero luego de leer un fic de Lady Grayson, me cayó mal la mujercita, y cuando lo pasé a la máquina, me dormí sobre el teclado. Lo mío es el yaoi ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!... ejem... Gracias por leer mi historia y espero tu apoyo para los próximos capis!**

**_Lady Grayson_¡Ay amiga! Lamento lo que pasó con tu amigo, espero de todo corazón que se recupere y que todo mejore en tu trabajo. Y hablando de trabajo¡me encanta tu uniforme¡Y las orejas de tu perrito se parecen a las de Inuyasha! Debo decirte que Shun terminó con Afrodita por una razón, ya lo verás en el siguiente capi, este niño no es nada tonto, ése papel le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Seiya. Ikki... bueno, este súper macho tiene asuntos que resolver consigo mismo, porque su hermanito ya ha tenido bastante. Y lo de Camus... este... tienes algo de razón en eso, pero mejor veamos qué pasa¿ok? Y tengo noticias para ti: Tu adorado y sexy Mascarita Sagrada va a aparecer... en el nuevo fic que estoy haciendo, pero tranquila, porque tú me ayudarás a ubicarlo bien¿verdad?**

**_tatsuhamilo:_ ¡Gracias por decirme que aún puedo entrar a amor-yaoi¡ya me estaba quitando los pelos por saber si me habían dejado reviews! Bueno, sólo tengo 5, pero al menos sé que alguien por allá lo lee. Gracias también por los comentarios, y yo que pensaba que estaban fatal! Bueno, falta poco para el gran final, así que mantente pendiente!**

**_Anna Li_: Hola! Respondo a tu pregunta sobre Shiryu: nop, aquí no todos tienen pareja, para mí un final feliz no implica siempre una pareja. Aunque debo admitir que me siento tentada a ponerlo con un español de cabellos oscuros que anda por ahí, pero es que ya la historia está terminada y cada quien está como debe estar (claro, en mi mente). Lo de SagaxMilo fue algo que inventé mientras lo copiaba a la computadora, y me felicité por una pareja como ésa, pero eso será en otro fic, que sólo será de Caballeros Dorados. Me encanta tu idea de hacer sufrir a ese escorpión, y la tomaré muy en cuenta, créeme; el muy idiota tiene problemas de indecisión, y en el otro fic... ay, no puedo adelantarte más nada, pero no te preocupes, pronto verás lo que quieres.**

**_shivatatenshi_¿Camus¿Viagra¿Alguien se imagina al fanático del sexo, el Gran Camus con impotencia? Ay, cariño, creo que no entendiste bien mi punto: Camus se desmayó por, según él, un problema de energía, se revolcó tantas veces con el cisne que quedó débil. ¿Crees que es grave? No lo sé, pero la explicación que él tiene es desacertada. Shiryu, como dije antes, no tiene pareja, no tengo idea de con quién ponerlo. Sobre el asunto de KanonxSaga... no te ofendas pero no me gustan ésas parejas entre hermanos, más bien me repugnan. Me gusta ponerlos de hermanitos que se pelean, se odian, se quieren y se vuelven a pelear. Síguela, que ahora viene lo mejor! Y por cierto, leí tu fic, me encanta el rumbo que están tomando las cosas, pero lo demás te lo dejé en un review.**

**Santos Revueltos**

**Capitulo XX **

**Una Mente Abierta **

**Por Anako Hiten **

La sala se encontraba plenamente vacía. Sorprendidos ante la gran ausencia, decidieron salir al jardín, pensando en la posibilidad de otro almuerzo "al aire libre"; sin embargo, el jardín estaba igual que el interior de la casa: desierto.

—¿Dónde se han metido todos? No creo que se hayan ido y dejado la mansión sola.

—Ah, cigüeña, le estás tomando el gusto a levantarte tarde¿no?

—¡Ikki, estás aquí¿Dónde están todos?

—No tengo la más mínima idea de donde se metió la gente de esta casa— respondió Ikki sentado en la hierba y tomando quién sabe qué— Pensé que también te habías ido.

—¿Tampoco sabes dónde está Shun?— preguntó el ruso, pero Ikki se levantó y miró fijamente a Camus.

—¿Pasaste la noche aquí, Camus?— inquirió el fénix, ignorando la pregunta de Hyoga.

—Sí, Camus y yo estamos juntos ahora— dijo Hyoga muy contento.

—Así que… ustedes… también…— susurró Ikki, y al pensar en Shun y Afrodita hizo una mueca de enfado— Ya lo sospechaba… entonces eso explica los ruidos de anoche en tu cuarto.

Hyoga y Camus se ruborizaron mucho ante el comentario de Ikki; sin embargo, el chico rubio se defendió.

—Sí, eso… bueno, fue un accidente——

—¡Sabes que no fue un accidente! — protestó Camus— ¡No sé por qué te empeñas en decir eso!

—¿Cómo dices que lo sospechabas, Ikki?— preguntó Hyoga, no creía haber sido tan obvio con lo de Camus.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo, patito? Entonces te lo diré: ayer, mientras los demás tontos se jugaban entre ellos, me metí en mi habitación, y escuché un escándalo proveniente de la parte trasera del patio— comenzó Ikki, a punto de reírse de Hyoga, que lo miraba nervioso— reconocí tu voz, y al asomarme por la ventana, los vi a ambos discutiendo… ¡Parecían marido y mujer!... Pero claro patito¡la mujer obviamente eres tú¡JAJAJAJA!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡JAJAJAJA¡No me mires así, porque no me retractaré¡JAJAJA!

—Grrrrr…

Camus observaba la escena, sin saber si defenderse o reírse, por la cara de niño rabioso de Hyoga.

—¡NO TIENES POR QUÉ METERTE EN ASUNTOS AJENOS¡ERES UN FISGÓN!

—¿FISGÓN¡Por favor¡Tu escenita de celos se escuchaba en mi habitación, Y QUEDA EN EL TERCER PISO!

Hyoga se quedó callado; Ikki no era ningún fisgón, a menos que se relacionara con Shun, y eso de que los había visto… allí fue donde habían pasado toda la tarde, besándose y haciendo el amor… no podía creer que Ikki hubiese visto todo eso, y tampoco le gustó saber que el fénix había escuchado el teatrito de celos que le había montado a Camus, de seguro se iba a burlar a cada minuto.

—… Lo siento, no quería que escucharas todo eso— dijo el ruso mirando a otro lugar— Pensé que no había——

—Ya sé por dónde vas, patito— dijo Ikki entendiendo lo que quería decir su amigo— Pero sólo yo estaba dentro de la casa.

—Gracias, Ikki— agradeció Hyoga mientras tomaba a Camus de la mano— por…

—¡Cállate¡No creerás que soy un ignorante, o de mente estrecha! —gruñó Ikki, pensando nuevamente en Shun.

—Cada vez me impresionas más, Ikki… y por cierto¿dónde está Shun?

—Yo me voy a ver televisión, aprovechando que el baboso de Seiya no está— Ikki se hizo el sordo ante la pregunta de Hyoga— y si me necesitan¡NO me busquen, porque NO los ayudaré!

Ikki se metió rápidamente dentro de la casa, para evitar dar explicaciones.

—¡Es la segunda vez que ignora mi pregunta!

—Debe ser porque haces demasiadas preguntas— comentó Camus, mientras sonreía ampliamente— Me da mucha risa cómo Ikki te fastidia¡patito¡jajaja!

—Eso ya es costumbre, amor… ¡y no me llames "patito"!

—Es divertido, ya sé cómo molestarte, pero…— Camus miró al cielo— ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Gracias por darme el mejor día de mi vida.

Tomó a Hyoga por la cintura y le dio un suave beso, para luego despedirse.

—Adiós, amor, espero verte pronto— dijo Hyoga, mientras su maestro se distanciaba— ¡Y recuerda ir al médico!

—Si, Hyoga¡adiós!

Finalmente se fue, e Hyoga se sentó a pensar en la reciente conversación con Ikki, y en cómo convencer a Shun de que le hablara sobre su relación con Afrodita, ya que Ikki no rechazaría ese noviazgo. Pero ignoraba por completo que Ikki ya lo sabía, así como también ignoraba la tremenda jarana que había tenido lugar ésa misma mañana. Mientras pensaba en cómo ayudar a su amigo, alguien había pasado a su lado a gran velocidad, e iba directamente a la casa. Se dio cuenta de que ése bólido era Shun, y lo siguió hasta que entró a la mansión.

Shun buscó a su hermano, y lo vio sentado, viendo televisión y bebiendo algún liquido, y eso lo enfureció de nuevo. No estaba seguro de si era o no algún tipo de licor, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo; debía acabar con el hábito de Ikki a como de lugar, así que se plantó frente a él y golpeó el vaso de su mano, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se rompiera en mil pedazos. al llegarle un olor intenso a naranjas, supo que no era alcohol lo que tomaba su hermano, pero éste ya se había puesto de pie, iracundo por la altanería de Shun.

—¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HAS CREÍDO, MOCOSO INSOLENTE!

—¡YO ME QUEDABA CON AFRODITA Y TÚ CON TU BOTELLA¿CIERTO¿ENTONCES ESO QUERÍAS?

—¿DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS¡NO, ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO¡NO TE QUIERO JUNTO A ESE TIPO TAN REPUGNANTE!

—¡PUES DE ESO HABLO¡TERMINAMOS¡Y AHORA QUIEN PONE LAS REGLAS SOY YO!

—¿Pero qué——

—¡COMO YO NO ME QUEDO CON AFRODITA, TÚ NO TE QUEDAS CON TU MALDITA BOTELLA¿QUEDÓ CLARO?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?— Ikki miró atónito a su hermano— ¿tú y Afrodita…?

—¡SÍ¡YA NO PUEDES CHANTAJEARME!- gritó Shun con todo su rostro rojo de rabia, pero no se movía ni un milímetro— ¡YA NO TIENES DERECHO A TOMAR!

—Pero hermano… terminaste con Afrodita…

—¡SÍ¿O ES QUE ADEMÁS DE BORRACHO ERES SORDO?

—¿Hiciste eso para que yo …dejara de tomar?— inquirió Ikki más que sorprendido— ¿Por qué, hermano?

—¡OH, POR FAVOR, IKKI¡SI NO LO ENTIENDES NO TE LO VOY A EXPLICAR! — exclamó Shun furioso, para después encerrarse en su habitación. Ikki se quedó ahí parado, sin saber que hacer o qué decir, Shun en serio estaba irreconocible.

Hyoga, por su parte, tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, le parecía irreal la conducta de Shun.

—Parece que me perdí de algo muy importante…

Sí, Hyoga se había perdido un secreto oscuro de los hermanos, y en el momento en el que se enterara de todo aquello… simplemente no lo creería.


	19. ¡Me Quieren Robar a mi Hermano!

**Santos Revueltos**

**Capitulo XXI **

**¡Me Quieren Robar a mi Hermano! **

**Por Anako Hiten **

— No… es posible… —dijo Ikki inmóvil— Shun ha terminado con… por mí…

— ¡No lo creo¡Si Shun lo ama a más no poder! —exclamó Hyoga totalmente atónito— Ikki¿me puedes explicar lo que está sucediendo¿Qué le hiciste para que se enfadara tanto?

—Es mi culpa… soy un imbécil— dijo Ikki sintiéndose culpable por la desdicha de su hermano— Yo… yo no puedo beber, y Shun lo sabe… ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

— ¡Por supuesto¡Me preocupa ver a Shun así! Además,— Hyoga colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ikki— se nota que necesitas desahogarte.

Ikki respiró profundamente y comenzó a contarle a Hyoga todo lo que sucedía cuando se le iba la mano con el alcohol. El ruso lo miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba: eso de que Ikki veía a Esmeralda, y que trataba de suicidarse, era algo que su cerebro no podía procesar; también le costó creer la fuerte riña que había tenido lugar ésa mañana entre los dos hermanos. Por otra parte, Ikki hablaba y mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, estaba muriéndose del dolor que le causaba ver a Shun con esa furia en sus ojos, y no sabía qué hacer.

— Lo siento, Ikki, esto es nuevo para mi, Shun no me mencionó eso en ningún momento.

— Yo le ordené que no lo dijera. Como no recuerdo nada de lo que hacía en ésas crisis, quise mantenerlo en secreto— dijo Ikki apretando sus puños— Pensé que sería demasiado humillante para mí, pero no me di cuenta de que Shun estaba pasando por un infierno, lidiando conmigo y mis ataques de borrachera.

— Al menos tú ya te has desahogado, lo necesitabas, amigo.

— Por eso sabías sobre la relación de Shun y el otro ése, Shun… te lo cuenta todo a ti— dijo Ikki melancólico— él no confía en mí.

— No digas eso, Ikki— dijo Hyoga tratando de animarlo, ver a Ikki en un estado tan deprimente no era común— El tenía miedo de que no aprobaras su relación con Afrodita, pensaba que ibas a odiar el hecho de que es homosexual y quería prepararse psicológicamente para decírtelo.

— ¿PERO POR QUÉ EL MIEDO? — Hyoga inmediatamente lo miró con una ceja levantada— bueno… lo sé… ¿pero cómo piensa que voy a discriminar a mi propio hermano?

— Esto lo sabías desde hace tiempo¿no es así? — Ikki asintió— Y lo que me dijiste esta mañana, si Shun lo supiera…

— Lo sé y es mi culpa,— dijo Ikki bajando la cabeza— debí ser más sincero y menos grosero con él, tanto que se preocupa por mí y yo no lo dejo vivir en paz.

— Ve a hablar con él ahora, Ikki— le dijo Hyoga con mucha seriedad— Tienes que explicarle muchas cosas.

— Gracias, Hyoga, me has ayudado bastante— agradeció el fénix parándose para subir a platicar con su hermano.

Shun se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su cama, y en su mente estaba grabada la imagen del rostro triste de Afrodita, y pensaba en lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo por su separación. Si tan sólo Ikki entendiera que estaban enamorados…

— Shun… hermano… perdóname…

— ¿Ikki? — Shun se levantó y abrió la puerta. Ikki al verlo, quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

— He sido injusto contigo, egoísta, orgulloso— confesó Ikki entrando el la recámara— no tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos, y terminé lastimándote más de la cuenta.

—Niisan…

—Perdóname, Shun— dijo Ikki mirando anhelante a su hermano.

—Siento haberte gritado así, pero es que me preocupé demasiado y--

—¡Oh, Shun! — Ikki tomó en sus brazos a su ototo— No digas más, el único responsable de todo esto soy yo¡lo siento tanto!

—Ikki, que no se repita esto por favor— dijo Shun perdiéndose en los anchos brazos de su hermano— No quiero volver a gritarte así.

—¡Te lo juro! — dijo Ikki sonriendo — ¡No más alcohol para mí¡Nunca más!

Shun sólo sonrió y abrazó mas a su hermano, al fin se habían reconciliado, y estaba muy feliz por eso… hasta que recordó que por Ikki arriesgó el amor que sentía por Afrodita.

—Oye¿y qué esperas para ir a buscarlo? —preguntó Ikki levantándose.

— ¿Buscar a quién? —dijo Shun sin entender.

—Si lo amas y estás plenamente seguro de que él siente lo mismo, entonces nada puedo hacer. No pienso interponerme entre ustedes.

El peliverde tenía los ojos brillando de emoción, Ikki estaba hablando en serio, y le estaba dando apoyo para seguir con su koi. No tenía palabras, sólo se quedó viendo a Ikki sin creerlo; éste último, se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba mudo y decidió seguir hablando.

—Lo importante es que tú lo ames, porque serás tú quien estará con él, no yo— continuó Ikki, con un tono de voz muy fraternal— ¡No puedo estar escogiéndote a tus novios!

— ¡GRACIAS HERMANO! —exclamó Shun abrazándolo de nuevo— Pero… ¿cómo sabías que estaba con Afrodita?

—Por tus constantes suspiros, y la forma en la que se miraban cuando venía a visitar a Saori— respondió Ikki algo incómodo,

—Tú sabías más que eso— dijo Shun sonrojado— ¿viste algo?

— ¡Oh, por Athena¡Te tenía supervisado, Shun! Tengo contadas las veces que fueron a besuquearse en el parque.

— ¡HERMANO! —Shun estaba muerto de pena por lo que le revelaba Ikki, que se reía de su carita de niño.

— ¿Qué¡Si tú me lo preguntaste! Además, lo sospechaba desde hace varias semanas, cuando vino "de visita"— explicó mientras recordaba— Me di cuenta de que te le quedabas viendo con las mejillas rojas y él te dio una rosa… ¡esas estúpidas rosas!

— ¿Pero por que te refieres a él así¿qué te ha hecho que lo detestas tanto?

—Detesto su comportamiento de mujercita, y aparte… — Ikki, por primera vez en su vida se puso rojo frente a su hermano— ¡ése tonto me quiere robar a mi hermanito!

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices! —Shun creyó haber alucinado el rubor en el rostro de Ikki, eso era algo insólito— ¿Entonces por qué dudabas de Hyoga?

—Porque pensé que el pato quería algo contigo— dijo Ikki encogiéndose de hombros— Y aún tenía dudas con respecto a quien te gustaba.

— ¡Afrodita estará tan feliz cuando le diga que al fin lo aceptarás!

— ¡Entonces anda¡Ve con Afrodita! —dijo Ikki señalando la puerta— ¡Antes de que todos en el Santuario se ahoguen con su mar de lágrimas!

Shun asintió y partió corriendo hacia el Santuario, ya quería volver a besar a su pececito. Hyoga nuevamente vio el bólido verde pasar a su lado, iba a preguntarle qué paso pero ya se había ido. Sin embargo, logró ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amigo, y entendió que los problemas entre los hermanos se habían aclarado, y que lo más lógico era que Shun iba al Santuario a arreglar las cosas con Afrodita. Sonrió feliz por su amigo y decidió salir a caminar; compraría algunas golosinas, y tal vez unas cuantas cervezas, para pasar el rato de aburrimiento, porque no había más nada entretenido que hacer. Cuando estaba por salir, oyó su nombre.

— ¡Eh, Hyoga¿A dónde vas?

—Bueno, quiero salir a caminar un rato, no sé… a donde me lleven mis pies— respondió el ruso revisando su billetera— ¿Necesitas algo, Ikki?

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — preguntó Ikki algo apenado, pero no quería pasarse la tarde encerrado en su cuarto.

— ¿Eh? — Hyoga lo miró sorprendido— ¡Claro, amigo! No tienes por qué preguntarlo.

— ¡Bien, así nos podremos tomar unas cervezas¡Yo invito!

— ¡Invitación aceptada! — dijo Hyoga abriendo la puerta de la casa— ¡Ya no estaré aburrido!

Y así salieron aquellos pájaros, a pasear por la ciudad, comprando todo tipo de galletas, cervezas, papitas. Pero lo mejor fue cuando, al final de la tarde, se encontraron algo muy divertido en una alcantarilla…


	20. La Caída del Dragón

**Santos Revueltos**

**Capitulo XXII**

**La Caída del Dragón **

**Por Anako Hiten **

Al final de la tarde, Marin había regresado, y justo en ese instante, Seiya y Saori se habían dignado a salir a la luz, tanta actividad los había dejado muy hambrientos. Se encontraron en la cocina con la Amazona, que se ofreció para prepararles algo. Minutos después, ya estaban listos unos quince emparedados, y una jarra que contenía un líquido rojo con fresas flotando.

—Gracias Marin— dijo Saori sirviéndose en una copa— ¿Qué es?

—Es un ponche que aprendí a hacer hace unos meses— explicó Marin— tiene un poco de licor, así que Seiya, no…

—Muy tarde, Marin— dijo Saori observando risueñamente a Seiya, que ya llevaba su tercera copa— traga tan rápido que no saborea lo que se mete a la boca.

— ¡Te vas a embriagar si sigues tomándotelo así! —le reprendió su maestra.

—Tengo un estómago de hierro, Marin, no me emborracharé tan rápido— se defendió Seiya, ahora engullendo un emparedado.

— ¿De hierro? —dijo Saori muerta de la risa— ¿O de huecos? Porque parece que nada de lo que comes te satisface¡siempre estás con hambre!

—Menos mal que tienen cocineros, Athena— comentó Marin negando con la cabeza— sino usted no tendría descanso en la cocina.

Luego de más o menos una hora de plática, y ya en la sala, una pequeña cosa con cabello rojo apareció de la nada frente a ellos, mirándolos traviesamente.

— ¡HOLA¿CÓMO ESTÁN?

— ¡Kiki¡Qué gusto verte! —exclamó Seiya revolviéndole el cabello— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, amiguito?

—Vine a visitarlos— respondió el pelirrojo con su usual guiño.

— ¿Y qué traes en la bolsa, Kiki?

— ¿Esto? Se lo quité a Shiryu,— dijo el niño entregándole una pequeña bolsa de papel a Seiya— dijo que era para ti.

— ¿Para mí¿Y dónde está ése dr…? —Seiya se quedó en silencio cuando escudriñó la bolsa. Toda su cara se puso roja y salió disparado a su recámara para esconder el bendito paquete. Cuando regresó, Marin y Saori lo miraron inquisidoramente.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Seiya¿Qué era eso?

—N-nada Marin, no es nada…

—Cada vez tienes menos cordura, cariño— dijo Saori divertida— estoy segura de que fueron los dulces que te dio Mu.

— ¿El señor Mu te dio dulces, Seiya? —preguntó el niño sentado en el suelo— ¡Cada vez que le pido me dice que no!

—Y hace bien— expuso Marin señalando a su alumno— ¿Te quieres poner como él?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo Seiya haciéndose la víctima— ¿Piensan que soy un tonto por comer tantos dulces?

—No Seiya,— negó Saori, quien comenzaba a manifestar los efectos del ponche— pensamos que por comer tantos dulces eres tonto.

— ¿Qué no es lo mismo?

—Es todo lo contrario— contestó Marin, confundiendo más al pobre Pegaso.

—Un momento… soy un tonto… porque como muchos dulces… porque como muchos dulces soy tonto… —Seiya se debatía arduamente, mas no entendía nada de lo que le decían esas mujeres.

— ¿En serio no entiendes? —preguntó Kiki— ¿Eso es lo que hacen los dulces?

—Menos mal que lo entiendes, pequeño, te evitarás muchos problemas con eso— dijo Marin riéndose de la cara del niño, que miraba a Seiya aterrado, como si lo último que quisiera en el mundo fuese comer golosinas.

A la vez que Seiya se halaba el cabello tratando de descifrar el "acertijo" de Saori y Marin, una persona entró a la casa, y dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Kiki.

— ¡TÚ¡¡¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! — dijo el individuo señalando al pelirrojo, que se escondió detrás de Marin.

—Shi-Shiryu…

— ¡SHIRYU¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó la diosa mirando sorprendida al muchacho— ¿Por qué estás en ése estado?

A decir verdad, la imagen de Shiryu era bastante pintoresca: su negra cabellera estaba llena de lodo o algo parecido, así como una hoja de lechuga marchita que la adornaba; su ropa estaba desgarrada y sucia, y además le faltaba una sandalia. Seiya, que dejó su prueba mental para otra lejana ocasión, se le acercó desternillándose de risa, pero de repente frunció el ceño y retrocedió horrorizado.

— ¡APESTAS¿DÓNDE ESTABAS METIDO?

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas al pequeño Kiki? — gruñó el dragón histérico, observando al niño de reojo.

— ¿Kiki¿Él te hizo éso?

— ¡NO! —se defendió kiki— Y-yo no…

— ¡MIENTES¡FUE POR TI QUE ME PASÓ ESTO! —le gritó Shiryu, lanzando las bolsas que cargaba y a punto de sentarse.

— ¡NI LO PIENSES, SHIRYU! —chilló Saori— ¡BÁÑATE ANTES DE SENTARTE EN ALGÚN MUEBLE DE ÉSTA CASA!

— ¡AAARGH, MOCOSO¡ESPERA A QUE TE AGARRE! —exclamó Shiryu agarrando al pequeño por una oreja, mientras que Saori se reía por lo bajo— ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO!

— ¡Ay, ay, ay¡Mi orejita! —se quejaba Kiki— ¡No puedes conmigo, dragón!

El niño desapareció de pronto, dejando a un dragón echando humo por la cabeza.

—Grrr… ése niño… voy a… grrrr…

—Cálmate, Shiryu— dijo Marin tapándose la nariz— Es sólo un niño.

— ¡SE SUPONE QUE ES UN APRENDIZ DE CABALLERO!

—Cuéntanos lo que pasó,— dijo Seiya, pero Saori lo interrumpió.

— ¡NO¡PRIMERO BÁÑATE!

—No seas así, cariño— dijo Seiya— ¡Apuesto a que es una historia muy graciosa!

— ¡Vaya que lo es¡Jajajajaja!

— ¡No lo van a creer¡Jajajaja!

— ¡Ikki¡Hyoga!

— ¡BASTARDOS¡USTEDES…!

— ¡JAJAJAJA! —Hyoga se acercó al dragón, sin poder reprimir sus carcajadas— ¿Cómo lograste salir de ésa alcantarilla?

— ¿Alcantarilla? —inquirió Seiya, mirando al dragón de pies a cabeza— ¿Te caíste… en una alcantarilla?

— ¡Sí, y fue muy divertido! — dijo Ikki quitándole la lechuga del pelo a Shiryu.

—Pobre de ti, Shiryu— dijo Saori— Bueno, sentémonos, porque quiero escuchar esta historia— todos obedecieron, menos Shiryu— Oh, lo siento, tú también puedes sentarte¡lo de bañarte era una broma!

—Vamos, amigo, siéntate y cuéntanos, queremos saber cómo es que caíste tan bajo.

Shiryu levantó una ceja, se sentó y comenzó a hablar:

—Venía de comprar unas cosas, cuando me distraje con algo, y en ése momento de distracción ALGUIEN me quitó una de las bolsas.

— ¿Kiki? —preguntó Marin.

—¡Sí! Y como el "niño" no tenía idea de qué era eso, me lo preguntó muchas veces, sacándome de quicio— continuaba el dragón rascándose la cabeza— Al no decirle, me elevó por los aires con su FASTIDIOSA Y NO DESARROLLADA PSICOQUINESIS, amenazándome con dejarme toda la tarde ahí si no le decía… y así fue. Pero como el muy "·$& NO SABE CONTROLAR ESE PODER, me caí cuando se teletransportó, y fui a parar ¡EN UNA SUCIA Y PESTILENTE ALCANTARILLA!

— ¿Ya está aprendiendo a utilizar la psicoquinesis? —preguntó Saori maravillada por la hazaña del niño— ¡Qué buen aprendiz!

— ¿Buen aprendiz¡ME LANZÓ A UNA CLOACA!

— ¡SÍ PERO FUE SU CULPA! —vociferó el pelirrojo apareciendo de nuevo en la sala— ¡NO ME QUISO DECIR QUE ERAN LOS CONDONES!

— ¿Condones? —masculló Saori petrificada— ¿ésa era… la bolsa de Seiya?

—Eh… bueno… yo le dije que los comprara, cariño— dijo Seiya hundiéndose en su sillón.

— ¿Y ustedes presenciaron todo el espectáculo? —quiso saber Marin, mirando a los dos pájaros que no paraban de reír.

—No, sólo vimos a Shiryu dentro de la alcantarilla— dijo Hyoga divertido— ¡Y nos dio mucha risa!

—Y nos pidió que lo ayudáramos— siguió Ikki con su infalible odiosidad— ¡Pero por favor, era una tonta alcantarilla!

— ¡TENÍA UN PIE ATORADO, MAL AMIGO! —exclamó Shiryu a punto de ahorcarlo.

— ¡SI ERES UN CABALLERO DE VERDAD, UN PIE ATORADO EN UN DESAGÜE NO ES UN GRAN OBSTÁCULO!

— Además, amigo, fue muy gracioso verte así— dijo Hyoga secándose las lágrimas que involuntariamente dejó salir— tan indefenso… y lo mejor fue la lechuga… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

—Grrrrrrrr…— Shiryu los miró muy encolerizado, y dándose la vuelta— Con permiso, Saori, Marin, voy a ducharme.


	21. Huevos Fritos ¿o Congelados?

**Santos Revueltos**

**Capitulo XXIII **

**Huevos Fritos… ¿o Congelados? **

**Por Anako Hiten **

— Será mejor que te disculpes con él, Kiki— le recomendó Saori.

— Sí, lo sé… lo siento— dijo el niño bajando la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, las travesuras de Seiya son mucho peores— le dijo Hyoga guiñando un ojo— ¡Y no es un niño como tú!

Kiki sonrió y desapareció. Seiya miraba extrañado al cisne, que estaba muy sonriente… excesivamente sonriente…

— Oye, tú estás más feliz que de costumbre. Desde hace días no te veía así.

— Sí, es que… —Hyoga se ruborizó y se perdió en los recuerdos de lo vivido con Camus.

— El ya resolvió su problema— explicó Ikki pegándole en la cabeza— ¡Despiértate pato!

— ¿Oye, y por qué los golpes? —se quejó Hyoga— Bueno, tengo algo que decirles, amigos…

— ¡Habla! —exigió el Pegaso.

— ¡Camus y yo somos pareja! —exclamó el ruso sonriendo enormemente— ¡Ayer nos declaramos!

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Saori sorprendida, y evidentemente feliz por el muchacho— ¡Ah¿No es el amor maravilloso?

— ¿Y por qué lo dices así? —preguntó Ikki extrañado— ¿Acaso tu…?

— ¡Si Ikki¡Seiya y yo también somos novios! —dijo la diosa tomando a su koi de la mano.

Ikki y Hyoga sonrieron felices por Seiya, que desde hacía varios años estaba profundamente enamorado de Saori, y sabían lo que sufría el pegaso por la "indiferencia" de la mujer. Ambos se miraron con complicidad, y rieron: ya sabían el por qué de los condones.

— Entonces los únicos solteros somos Shiryu y yo¿no? —dijo Ikki nostálgico.

— Y Shun, o el ya--

— Sí Marin— la interrumpió el fénix tranquilamente— Está con el… con Afrodita.

— ¿AFRODITA! — exclamaron Seiya, Marin y Saori boquiabiertos.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Seiya sin poder creerlo— ¿Fue por eso que peleaban ésta mañana?

— Sí, pero ya resolvimos todo— explicó Ikki mientras todos, excepto Hyoga, no salían de su asombro— Shun lo ama demasiado como para que yo me entrometa.

— ¡DEBERÍAMOS HACER UNA FIESTA! —chilló Saori emocionada, pero los demás la miraron con cara de fastidio— No me miren así¡es para celebrar la magia del amor! Hyoga, Seiya, ustedes me entienden¿verdad?

— Si te soy honesto, no, no te entiendo. En lo que va de mes has organizado cuatro fiestas y tres… cuatro… cinco reuniones— dijo Hyoga recordando las veces que se emborrachó durante el mes.

— ¡Sí! El cumpleaños de Shun, el de Shaka, el regreso de Kanon…— dijo Seiya contando con los dedos.

— TU cumpleaños— dijo Ikki mirando a Saori.

— La inauguración de la fundación aquí en Atenas— siguió Hyoga— las dos cenas en el restaurante de Miho…

—La reunión de compromiso de Marin y Aioria… — dijo Seiya mirando sonriente a su maestra— Y la de ayer, que no tuvo motivo alguno.

—Deberías calmarte, Saori¡o terminarás arruinada por organizar tantas fiestas! —dijo Ikki.

—Oh, lo lamento… es que… adoro ver a todos los Caballeros felices juntos— chilló Saori con lágrimas en los ojos— embriagándose y bromeando, olvidando viejas peleas, rencores…

—Amor, tranquila— dijo Seiya sin saber qué decir para calmarla, pero de pronto recordó en qué fecha estaban— Además¡Shiryu y Dohko cumplen años muy pronto, así que tendremos dos fiestas!

— O una muy grande…— dijo Marin por lo bajo.

— ¡SÍ, ES CIERTO! —exclamó muy contenta la diosa— ¡Y ya tengo el motivo de la fiesta¡EL TIGRE Y EL DRAGÓN!

—Creo que va a volverse loca con esto de los "eventos sociales" — le musitó Ikki a Hyoga— Sólo mírala.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Es nuestra diosa y es la que manda— dijo Hyoga mirando a Seiya con compasión— Lo siento por él, aunque si te digo la verdad, no sé cuál de los dos está más chiflado.

Pasados unos cuarenta minutos, Saori se había retirado a dormir, y Shiryu bajó, muy limpio y perfumado, como siempre estaba, y su cabello se encontraba arreglado en una larga trenza.

— ¡OHHH¡QUÉ DIFERENCIA! —exclamó Seiya viendo al ahora limpio dragón.

— ¿Prepararás la cena, dragón? —preguntó Ikki.

— ¡Sí! Voy a preparar tortillas— dijo Shiryu con ínfulas de chef experto— ¿Y las bolsas que traje?

—Saori te las dejó en la cocina— contestó Seiya, tomando el ponche preparado por Marin— Pero hay un proble--

Seiya le iba a comentar a Shiryu que iba a dificultarse su cena, pero el dragón había entrado ya a la cocina. Seiya, que sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo, se tapó los oídos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Seiya? —Marin lo miró extrañada.

— ¡MALDI---! —el grito malsonante de Shiryu retumbó por toda la cocina y la sala. Hyoga desde su lugar, le preguntó a Shiryu:

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡LOS HUEVOS! —se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Shiryu— ¡Están todos rotos!

Kiki se escondió detrás de Seiya, temiendo ser culpado por los huevos rotos.

— Tranquilo Kiki— le dijo Marin revolviéndole el cabello al niño— Ya te disculpaste.

— Sí, pero… está furioso de nuevo— chilló el pelirrojo— Mejor me voy con el señor Mu. ¡Adiós! — el chiquillo desapareció sin dejar rastro. Marin sólo se reía, le recordaba mucho a Seiya cuando era niño… bueno, ahora podría decir que eran casi iguales. Al mismo tiempo, Shiryu salió de la cocina, echando humo.

— ¿Y AHORA CÓMO PREPARARÉ LAS TORTILLAS SIN LOS HUEVOS?

— Es fácil, pídeselos a Hyoga— dijo Ikki con sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados.

— ? — el cisne no entendió el comentario— ¿A mí?

— ¡Pues sí, a ti¿Qué los patos no ponen huevos? —exclamó Ikki abriendo sus ojos y fijándolos triunfalmente en Hyoga.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo…— dijo Seiya negando con la cabeza.

— Sinceramente…— bufó Shiryu, aún enojadísimo, y se metió en la cocina para ver qué diablos hacía de cenar.

— ¿Y POR QUÉ NO LOS PONES TÚ? —chilló Hyoga comenzando a enfadarse— ¡ASÍ SALDRÍAN FRITOS AL INSTANTE!

— ¡AQUÍ LA HEMBRA ERES TÚ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?

— ¿AH, SÍ, MACHITO?

— ¡SÍ, MUJERCITA! —Ikki pensaba rápidamente algo para que se callara, hasta que al fin se le ocurrió. Puso una voz muy chillona y comenzó— "¿Estás con Milo? Dime mi amor¿tú y Milo se quieren?"— Marin y Seiya no podían aguantar la risa— "¡estoy celoso, estoy celoso!"

Hyoga cerró sus ojos con rabia y se dirigía a la cocina, pero a mitad de camino se volvió y apuntó al fénix con un dedo, moviéndolo en círculos.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer? —Ikki lo miró como si estuviese loco— ¿Marearme con un dedo?

Hyoga simplemente se dio la vuelta nuevamente, y entrando a la cocina se topó con Shiryu, que registraba la nevera buscando algo que lo ayudase.

Ikki se puso de pie, pero al momento cayó de frente al piso. Al mirar sus piernas vio que estaban totalmente congeladas.

— ¡PATO AMANERADO¡VOY A QUEMARTE LAS MALDITAS MANOS!

Hyoga, desde su lugar, sonreía maliciosamente, mientras escuchaba a Shiryu quejándose de tener amigos tan ociosos.

— Esto de cocinar sin los ingredientes es tan… —suspiró rendido el dragón— ¿Vienes a ayudarme o a burlarte de Ikki?

— Ambas— dijo Hyoga cogiendo un cuchillo— Pero te advierto que no se cocinar.

— ¡ENTONCES SAL DE AQUÍ Y NO ESTORBES, PATO TONTO!

— ¡ÓYEME Y A TI QUE TE PASA! —le gritó Hyoga, un poco sorprendido por el humor de su amigo— ¡QUERÍA AYUDARTE, PERO SI TE PONES ASÍ ENTONCES VETE A LA --!

— ¡LARGO!

Hyoga, muy alterado, se fue directo a su habitación, murmurando cosas como "dragón de m!€®$" y "me vengaré por decirme pato".

Media hora después, Shiryu salió de la cocina con cuatro enormes emparedados de atún y pepinillos, se veía bastante satisfecho.

— Lamento la demora, pero tuve problemas decidiendo qué preparar— se disculpó Shiryu, con un mejor humor.

— Gracias— dijo Marin recibiendo el emparedado que le ofreció Shiryu— ¡Tienes un genio terrible cuando te pones de mal humor!

— Esh pod esho que no me de ashedqué— decía Seiya al tiempo en que se atragantaba con el sándwich— Me hubieda danshado de un shodo godpe a da adcantadilla donde estuvo.

— Lo lamento, es que hoy no fue un buen día para mí,— comentó Shiryu tomando asiento— ¡Pero ya estoy mejor!

— ¡A ver si aprendes modales, caballo retardado! —le regañó Ikki a Seiya— ¡No debes hablar con la boca llena, idiota!

Seiya tragó y miró a Ikki con cara de niño malcriado, pero no mencionó una sola palabra.

Luego de tanto comer y conversar otro rato, los cuatro cayeron rendidos en la sala; entre el ponche de Marin y el cansancio acumulado se durmieron entre el sofá y el piso del lugar. A las diez de la noche, todos los habitantes de la mansión Kido estaban profundamente dormidos. Pero en el Santuario la cosa era diferente. Era una noche bastante agitada, casi nadie podía dormir, y la madrugada fue mucho peor…


	22. Malos Presentimientos

**Santos Revueltos**

**Capitulo XXIV **

**Malos Presentimientos **

**Por Anako Hiten **

En el Santuario de Athena, se observaban a varios Caballeros Dorados dando vueltas en sus camas, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Las únicas casas que permanecían tranquilas y con su guardián dormido eran las de Tauro, Cáncer y Leo, a parte de la de Sagitario, que aún no tenía guardián. Mu se encontraba en la casa de Virgo, con Shaka, ambos bebían infusiones de manzanilla a ver si conciliaban el sueño, pero no lo lograban.

— Siento algo muy extraño— comentó Shaka sirviéndose otra taza de manzanilla— Como si algo fuese a pasar, pero no sé que será…

— Yo también, siento un escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo— expuso Mu, todavía sin mirar a la cara a su mejor amigo, que se dio cuenta del comportamiento del carnero.

— Lamento haberte dejado mudo todo un día— dijo Shaka— No debí atacarte.

— Yo no debí decir tus cosas, no debí emborracharme, en primer lugar— dijo Mu muy apenado.

— Tenías razón, siempre eres quien da el ejemplo, y por una sola vez que te liberes no pasa nada— dijo Shaka riéndose al recordar a su amigo borracho hasta los huesos— ¡Pero qué manera de liberarte!

— ¿Me perdonas? —dijo Mu mirando a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Tontito¡No tengo nada que perdonarte! Eres mi hermano del alma y esas cosas suceden. Además, yo no estaba borracho y terminé haciendo yo el ridículo.

— Ya ni recuerdo bien qué fue lo que sucedió. Pero por favor no dejes que vuelva a tomar así.

— Descuida¡no te lo permitiré! —dijo Shaka feliz de reconciliarse con Mu. Ambos se quedaron hablando, dando gracias al cielo que no podían dormir, de otra manera no se hubiesen reconciliado tan pronto.

* * *

Más atrás, en la casa de Géminis, Saga y Kanon se habían quedado conversando, entre tantas cosas, sobre los sentimientos de Saga hacia Milo. Estaban sentados en las escaleras del templo, contemplando el brillante cielo de Atenas.

— Entonces¿qué dices, hermano? —preguntaba Kanon recostado en el regazo de su gemelo— ¿Harás lo que te dije?

— Debe estar durmiendo, Kanon— contestó Saga no muy convencido de ir a ver a Milo— Mejor lo dejo para otro día.

— ¡Eres un cobarde! —se burló el menor— Sólo tienes que "disculparte" por haberle dejado la cicatriz. ¡Eso es todo! Si no establece una conversación contigo te regresas, y si lo hace…

— ¿Y si lo hace, qué?

— ¡Pues te quedas hablando con él!

— ¿Qué¡No! No podría mirarlo a los ojos¡me moriría de la vergüenza!

— Es ahora o nunca, Saga. No seas miedoso, si te rechaza, bueno qué se le hace, pero al menos lo intentaste.

En ése momento, Saga se puso de pie y se arregló el cabello.

— Voy a ir, pero sólo será un momento. No quiero darle muchas explicaciones.

— ¡BRAVO! —festejó su gemelo— Entonces suerte y ¡LÁRGATE!

Kanon salió corriendo al interior del templo, dejando solo a su hermano. Saga comenzó a subir escaleras, preguntándose por qué le hacía caso al demente de su hermano.

* * *

Nueve casas más arriba, en Piscis, Shun y Afrodita estaban muy acaramelados en la cama. La habitación estaba llena de pétalos rojos y la cama estaba envuelta en sábanas de seda roja. Los dos muchachos conversaban, pero Afrodita de pronto se sentó.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shun.

— No es nada, pequeño— dijo Afrodita, con sus ojos enormemente abiertos por una horrible sensación de pesar— Iba a estornudar, pero no pasó nada.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz de que tú y yo podamos amarnos sin esconder nuestra relación— dijo Shun perdiéndose entre los brazos de su koi.

— Yo también, cariño— susurró Afrodita, todavía preguntándose qué significaba esa sensación, sabía que no era nada bueno.

— Tengo tanto sueño… mejor ya vámonos a dormir— dijo Shun bostezando— Quiero despertarme temprano para hacerte el desayuno.

— Está bien. Buenas noches pequeño.

— Buenas noches, amor.

* * *

Luego de atravesar cuatro casas, y en la entrada de la quinta, Escorpio, se consiguió a un aturdido Milo. El Caballero de la octava casa se encontraba llorando, y con una mano en su pecho, cosa que preocupó a Saga.

— ¡Milo¿estás bien?

— No sé… qué me pasa… siento como si… me fuera a morir… — Milo estaba tiritando violentamente— un dolor muy agudo en mi pecho… como si mi sangre estuviera hirviendo…

— ¿Qué pasa Saga¡Milo! —Dohko apareció en el lugar, tenía una enormes ojeras, tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño.

— Voy a llevarlo a su cama, no sé lo que tiene, pero se ve mal— dijo Saga cargando a Milo, que tenía los ojos en blanco, mientras seguía sacudiéndose. Dohko los siguió, no entendía qué significaba todo aquello: había insomnio colectivo y ahora Milo tenía ataques extraños… Son muy similares a los de…

— Ya se calmó— dijo Saga en voz baja— ¿sabes lo que le pasa?

— No, es la primera vez que veo a Milo así— respondió el Caballero de Libra— Pero siento su cosmos ardiendo igual que siempre, no entiendo q…— en ése instante, a la mente de Dohko llegaron unas imágenes, nada gratas, su piel se erizó por ello, y aún más cuando escuchó a Milo.

— Camus… Camus… —jadeaba Milo inconscientemente— adiós Camus…

— ¿QUÉ? —Dohko no podía creerlo, entonces su visión era real— ¿Pero cómo Milo sintió…?

— ¿De qué hablas Dohko? —preguntó Saga nervioso, podía jurar que Milo se estaba muriendo y que se despedía de su mejor amigo— ¿cuál es la razón de la crisis de Milo? No me digas que…

— ¡No puede ser¡Es más grave de lo que pensaba!

— Dohko… me asustas…

— Quédate con Milo, yo… — Dohko atravesó la octava casa, y subió escaleras arriba. Estaba muy nervioso, Milo era tan perceptivo, y más aún si se trataba de… — ¡Ni te atrevas¡Ni te atrevas a hacerlo!

* * *

Shura estaba dando vueltas en su cama, pensando cómo haría para llevarse a Shina a la cama, y contando cuántas veces lo haría con ella. Justo cuando decidió quedarse dormido, un débil grito de auxilio llegó a sus oídos. Shura se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llamado. Estaba muy preocupado, de pronto sintió un intenso frío recorriéndole los huesos, preocupándolo más. Mientras corría por las escaleras, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

— ¡Shura¡Espérame por favor!

— ¡Dohko¿También lo sentiste?

— No, lo vi— dijo Dohko pálido.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

— Es mucho más grave que un problema cósmico…

— Entonces…

— Milo tuvo uno de los ataques… pensé que estaba enfermo, pero no.

— ¿Quieres decir que Milo lo pudo presentir?

— Sí, recuerda que son demasiado unidos.

— Démonos prisa, no queremos llegar demasiado tarde…

* * *

No podía respirar, no podía ver, no podía moverse… todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Debió hacerle caso a sus amigos, debió visitar a un médico, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente no le dio la gana. No quería morir, no ahora que era feliz, no ahora que había encontrado el amor verdadero. Trató de pedir ayuda, pero sus pulmones no le permitieron otro grito. Reunió fuerzas para levantarse del sillón donde había caído, y al lograrlo todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa, rompiéndola con su peso, y haciendo un estruendo tan fuerte, que llegó a sus casas vecinas: Capricornio y Piscis. Aún consciente, abrió sus ojos, pero todo segía negro… hasta que de la nada, apareció un par de ojos celestes lo miraban, y una voz familiar le decía: Sé que te amo y que quiero que jamás te separes de mí

— Lo… siento… tanto— dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos— Athena… ayúdame… no quiero morir sin despedirme de él…

Sin más fuerzas, la presión que sentía en su cabeza se hizo más intensa y finalmente perdió la conciencia.

En ése momento, Dohko y Shura llegaron, y al ver a su compañero en el suelo, sangrando por el golpe en la cabeza, se quedaron fríos.

— ¡No puede ser que hayamos llegado tarde!

— ¡No te atrevas! —repetía Dohko acercándose al muchacho, y tomándole el pulso— ¡Aún sigue con vida!

— ¡Entonces tenemos tiempo! Yo me encargo de él, Dohko, tú comunícate con Mu y los demás. Debemos llevarlo al hospital lo más rápido posible.

Dohko asintió y encendió su cosmos, llegando hasta todos los Caballeros Dorados, comunicándoles lo sucedido.

Al escuchar al Antiguo Maestro, muchos supieron la razón de su insomnio. Saga, cuidando de Milo, inmediatamente entendió por qué éste había tenido aquel malestar: había sentido el dolor de su mejor amigo, con quien tenía una conexión que nada ni nadie podía romper.

Afrodita y Shun llegaron al lugar, el escándalo de hacía unos momentos los había despertado. Shun, al contemplar la escena, no pudo aguantar sus ganas de llorar, se sentía muy mal porque sabía que iba a ser muy difícil para alguien a quien apreciaba mucho…


	23. El Último Beso

**Santos Revueltos**

**Capitulo XXV**

**El Último Beso**

**Por Anako Hiten**

— ¡Hyoga!... ¡DESPIERTA HYOGA!

Hyoga abrió los ojos, y la oscuridad de la habitación le indicaba que aún era de madrugada. Miró a quien lo despertó, estaba llorando, y lo miraba con ojos tristes.

— ¡Shun¿Qué pasa?

— Hyoga… pasó algo…— sollozó el peliverde.

— ¿Qué pasó¡HABLA!

— Camus…

— ¿Camus? — preguntó Hyoga levantándose de golpe— ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDIÓ A CAMUS?

— Camus… está en el hospital… está muy mal Hyoga… —dijo Shun, estaba muy preocupado por la posible reacción de su mejor amigo, que lo miraba totalmente extático.

— No…

Se vistió velozmente, y arrastró a Shun con él. Se montaron en el auto y salieron rumbo al hospital de la fundación. El corazón del ruso latía muy aprisa, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo, y Shun se limitaba a ver por la ventana, también estaba muy nervioso.

— Cuéntame lo que pasó Shun— dijo Hyoga conduciendo el auto.

— Estaba durmiendo en el templo de Afrodita, cuando un ruido fuerte nos despertó— comenzó el muchacho— Venía de Acuario, y cuando bajamos a ver qué había sucedido, nos encontramos con Dohko y Shura, y Camus estaba sobre la mesa rota…

— ¿Qué le pasó? —musitó Hyoga casi sin voz.

— Muchos de los Caballeros dorados no podían dormir, y sentían algo extraño… como un presentimiento, pero nadie sabía por qué era, hasta que Dohko les avisó que Camus estaba grave— los ojos de Shun se empañaron— Ellos no saben qué tiene, Hyoga, sólo saben que es no es un problema cósmico como él decía.

— ¿EL DECÍA? —gritó Hyoga frenando violentamente, haciendo que Shun se asustara— ¡NO HABLES COMO SI SE HUBIESE MUERTO!

— Lo-lo siento…

Hyoga arrancó de nuevo, llorando de la rabia y de nervios, mientras que Shun prefirió no decir más nada.

— Esto no puede estar pasando …

Llegaron al hospital, donde estaban Shura, Dohko, Afrodita, Mu y Saga, que cuidaba a un débil, pero consciente Milo. Los demás debían quedarse cuidando el Santuario. Hyoga los miraba expectante, pero el silencio lo enervó más, y tuvo que hablar.

— ¿Cómo está Camus¿Qué tiene? —silencio. Nadie miraba a Hyoga— ¿Por qué no me dicen nada¿ACASO NO TENGO DERECHO A SABER?

— Tiene una grave infección en la sangre, Hyoga— dijo Milo mirando al suelo, sabía que Hyoga era el más afectado por lo sucedido.

— Él pensaba que era su cosmos, pero no es así— dijo Dohko sin dirigirle la mirada— Ahora le están practicando unos exámenes.

— Pero estará bien¿no es así? — dijo Hyoga con una esperanza, que se esfumó ante los rostros de los Santos Dorados .

— Hyoga— Mu lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró fijamente— Camus tiene una enfermedad grave en la sangre, es muy inusual y no tiene cura… Su sangre no tiene una temperatura estable y se ha ido endureciendo, al punto de que nada en su cuerpo funciona correctamente.

— ¿Y cómo?… Por favor… díganme…— Hyoga quería saber cómo ayudar a Camus, quería saber lo que tenía, ya que de momento no podía ir a verlo.

— Es como si en lugar de sangre tuviese piedras minúsculas— explicaba Shura— La mayor parte de sus arterias se han obstruido. ¡Ni siquiera tiene nombre, esa maldita cosa que tiene!

— ¡Y yo fui tan imbécil! —mascullaba Dohko— Debí saber que esos ataques eran graves, debí obligarlo a venir al hospital antes.

— No te culpes, ninguno de nosotros hubiese pensado que fuese su salud— dijo Saga ofreciéndole una taza de café a Hyoga, que lo rechazó— Hyoga, él creía que era porque su cosmos no encendía correctamente, pero su cosmos es lo que lo mantiene con vida.

—¡ESTO ES TAN ABSURDO! —gritó Hyoga derramando lágrimas de desesperación— ¡ES UN CABALLERO DORADO¿CÓMO NO PUEDE SALVARSE?

— Tranquilo, Hyoga— Shun trató de sentarlo, en vano.

— Es un ser humano, puede curarse de heridas por batallas, pero las enfermedades naturales…— dijo Afrodita, comiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

— Son letales para los Caballeros.

— ¡NO, MU¡NO PIENSO PERDERLO OTRA VEZ!. ¡ASÍ TENGA QUE QUEDARME SIN SANGRE PARA DÁRSELA, NO LO DEJARÉ MORIR!

— No pierdas la cabeza, Hyoga— le recomendó Shura— Mejor trata de estar con él lo más que puedas.

…

En la sala de espera del Hospital Graude casi se podía palpar la atmósfera de extrema preocupación. Todos estaban en silencio e inmóviles, excepto Hyoga, que caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando a que les dijeran que ya podrían entrar a verlo, hasta que por fin salió una enfermera.

— ¿Parientes del joven Camus?

Todos los muchachos se le acercaron a la mujer, pero Hyoga se adelantó.

— ¡Señora, por favor dígame cómo está!

— ¿Es usted algún relativo?— inquirió la mujer— Sólo puedo darle información a--

— Soy su pareja, por favor, dígame como está.

— En ése caso, entonces puede pasar a verlo— la enfermera señaló el camino y el ruso la siguió a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Entró con él a la habitación y el muchacho se puso pálido al ver que tantas máquinas se unían al cuerpo de Camus, impidiendo verlo.

— ¿Por… qué…?

— El doctor dice que la infección se ha proliferado por todo su cuerpo, y que continúa con vida porque su corazón no está obstruido aún— explicaba la enfermera— a parte de que, por ser un individuo con poderes sobrenaturales, parte de esa energía es la contribuyente a que su corazón pueda latir con cierta normalidad.

— ¿Pero puede salvarse?

— Un ser humano común ya hubiese cedido, por lo tanto, son muy pocas las probabilidades de que sobreviva.

— Entonces hay una mínima, mínima probabilidad… pero la hay…

— Ya le he informado sobre el estado del paciente, ahora, con su permiso, debo retirarme.

Hyoga se acercó a Camus y lo vio con una mascarilla de oxígeno. Su corazón se estrujó de dolor al ver a su maestro con un montón de agujas por todo el cuerpo, y un tubo en la boca, además de que lucía muy pálido. Acarició sus cabellos, tan suaves y brillantes, separó el flequillo que cubría su frente y depositó un beso en ella. No soportaba verlo así, no sabía qué hacer para devolverle la salud a su amado. Lloraba y lloraba del dolor de verlo así, pero lo que quería hacer era estar a su lado, velar su sueño y no separarse de él ni un instante.

Así pasó poco más de una semana, y cada día que pasaba era terrible para Camus, se veía más enfermo, a pesar de recibir tratamiento constante, la infección continuaba extendiéndose, destruyendo poco a poco las entrañas del Caballero de Acuario. Hyoga, por su parte, sentía cómo la desesperación se lo comía, y se aferraba a su rosario, rezando por algún milagro, pero nada sucedía: Camus empeoraba con el paso del tiempo. Una fría y silenciosa noche, Hyoga se encontraba junto a Camus, que ya no tenía tantos tubos ni agujas; no respondía a los tratamientos así que los doctores desistieron, ya que los medicamentos sólo empeoraban la infección.

— ¡Cómo quisiera que te recuperaras pronto! —decía Hyoga apoyando su cabeza en un costado de la cama.

— ¿E-eres tú?

— ¿Camus? —Hyoga levantó la cabeza, vio a Camus con sus ojos cerrados, así que pensó que eran ideas suyas… Además de que ésa voz era demasiado ronca como para ser de Camus.

— Hyoga… ¿estás… aquí?

Al ruso casi se le sale el corazón de la alegría de escuchar a su maestro, aunque sentía un poco de pesar por la voz de Camus: hablaba sin aliento, y le costaba respirar.

— ¡Sí, amor, estoy aquí contigo¿Cómo te sientes?

— A… asfixiado… helado… por primera… primera vez… siento frío…— decía Camus con mucha dificultad— no quisiera… quejarme… pero me siento muy mal…

— Tú eres muy fuerte Camus…

— No Hyoga… ahora no… soy fuerte… no………… ¡ARGHHH! —Camus apretó los ojos, y su rostro expresaba mucho dolor.

— ¡CAMUS¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE, CAMUS? —chilló Hyoga nervioso— ¡Llamaré a las enfermeras!

— No… Hyoga… no quiero… que venga nadie… —susurró Camus con una mano en su pecho, ya su corazón estaba cediendo.

— ¡Pero necesitas--

— Necesito… que te quedes a mi lado… no me dejes solo ahora…

— Camus…

— No podré cumplir… la promesa que te hice— dijo el muchacho de cabellos oscuros— lo… lo siento…

— ¿Qué dices? eres muy fuerte, superarás esto— lloraba Hyoga amargamente— Tan sólo es…

— Una enfer… enfermedad, Hyoga. Ni mi cosmos ni los dioses podrán salvarme… lo lamento tanto, Hyoga…

Camus comenzó a llorar, absolutamente desolado, no quería dejar a su Hyoga, no quería, pero sabía que su vida pronto llegaría a su fin, y nada podía hacer; sentía cómo su sangre recorría su cuerpo muy lenta y dolorosamente, como si en lugar de sangre, miles de agujas diminutas recorrieran su interior. Sin embargo, no quería que Hyoga lo supiera, de seguro buscaría a un doctor y los separarían, y quería permanecer con él hasta sus últimos segundos.

Hyoga no pudo seguir hablando, una profunda melancolía lo embargaba por completo: sabía en su interior que no había nada entre cielo y tierra que salvara a Camus de aquel final tan estúpido, tan absurdo para quien un día fuese el gran Caballero Dorado de Acuario. Se limitó a aferrar su mano, para darle un poco de calor a aquellas manos tan frías; era una frialdad tan distinta a la suya habitual, era una frialdad de muerte… El rostro de Camus estaba cubierto por sus lágrimas, pero se notaba claramente una palidez agónica, y sus cabellos, antes brillantes y hermosos y ahora lucían muertos y opacos. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados, no se atrevía a ver a Hyoga, sufriendo por su culpa, por su tontería de hacer lo que le diera la gana y no escuchar a sus amigos. Hyoga, sin embargo, quería ver aquellos ojos índigo que tanto amaba, algo le decía que ésa sería la última vez que vería esos ojos tan hermosos; la última vez que escucharía su voz, aunque sonara diferente; la última vez que acariciaría sus cabellos; la última vez que tomaría aquellas suaves manos entre las suyas… la última vez que vería a Camus con vida… cada vez se sentía peor, quería morir con él, pero no podía: el destino le había hecho una mala jugada, y estaba condenado a ver cómo lo más sagrado que tenía agonizaba en la cama de un hospital, cómo sus manos se enfriaban cada vez más, cómo el color se su piel se desvanecía, cómo la vida se le iba lentamente…

— Hyoga— dijo Camus en un suspiro— quiero… quiero que me beses… necesito… como nunca… que me beses con todo… lo que sientes por mí…

Hyoga se sintió morir con aquellas palabras, como si fuese la última voluntad de su maestro, pero quería hacerlo, decirle todo con un beso, y así lo hizo: besó a Camus con todo su amor, pasión, ternura y cariño, aunando el sentimiento de que lo extrañaría mucho. No quería soltar el rostro del amor de su vida mientras sus labios permanecían juntos, no quería separarse de él, sintió que si lo hacía se moriría al instante.

El joven caballero dorado le correspondía débilmente, poniéndole las pocas energías que le quedaban, agradeciéndole a Hyoga, mediante aquél largo beso, por todas las hermosas experiencias que vivió a su lado, por haber correspondido a su infinito amor, por amarlo y entregarse a él… por haber sido su novio, aunque por muy poco tiempo. Notó que sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las del ruso, e hizo un esfuerzo para acariciar por última vez su rostro, hasta que sus labios al fin se separaron. Camus abrió sus ojos por primera vez en muchos días, y sonrió, feliz y agradecido. Ésa sonrisa… había permanecido inmutable a pesar de su agonía, era igual de dulce y fresca como siempre, parecía un ángel… un ángel que pronto volaría al cielo para quedarse allí.

— Te amo…— dijo Camus cerrando sus ojos, ya no sentía el dolor, ni el frío, ni las manos de su novio acariciando las suyas… no sentía nada, al fin todo había terminado y era la hora de partir— Gracias… Athena… pude despedirme de……………………………………………………………………………………

— ¿Camus¡CAMUS! —Hyoga, desesperado, tocó la muñeca de Camus: no tenía pulso— ¡Aún no, por favor!

Los médicos entraron e inmediato, al recibir las señales de la máquina que monitoreaba el corazón de Camus. Luego de varios intentos por reanimarlo, lo dieron por muerto. Salieron de la habitación para avisarles a los otros sobre el fallecimiento del Caballero de Acuario, mientras que Hyoga no se separó de él, llorando a mares y muriéndose del dolor.

— ¡Camus, mi amor! … ¡CAMUUUUUUUS!


	24. Ángeles de Hielo

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo XXVI**

**Ángeles de Hielo **

**Por Anako Hiten**

Increíblemente amaneció nevando; no era temporada de invierno todavía, pero la ligera nevada duró la mitad de la mañana, para que luego el sol se abriera paso radiantemente.

Saori estaba en su habitación, alistándose, al igual que el resto de los habitantes de la casa. Shun se encontraba vistiéndose, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

— Adelante— contestó el peliverde.

— ¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó Seiya entrando— Necesito que me prestes una chaqueta o algo, porque no tengo nada negro para ponerme.

— No vamos de negro, Seiya, Afrodita me dijo que Camus detestaba ése color— dijo Shun con una débil sonrisa— ¿Los demás ya están listos?

— Sí, nada más falto yo… y bueno… Hyoga no vino a arreglarse.

— Ya guardé un suéter para llevárselo, porque dudo que venga— suspiró Shun tristemente— No sé cómo hace para aguantar tanto…

— Yo tampoco,— negó Seiya terminando de ponerse una camisa azul— pero lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo, que no se sienta solo.

— ¡NOS VAMOS! —escucharon a Ikki gritando desde abajo. Los menores de la casa salieron de la habitación y, junto con Saori, Ikki y Shiryu, partieron hacia el cementerio del Santuario, donde les esperaban los Caballeros Dorados.

* * *

— Me haces tanta falta… no puedo creer que te has ido… para siempre… nadie va a reemplazarte, nadie…

— Deja de llorar, Hyoga— el aludido se volteó para encontrarse con Milo, que se veía también bastante afectado— Nunca aprendiste la lección que Camus trató de enseñarte.

Hyoga lo miró, con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y no le contestó.

— Sé que no he sido muy simpático contigo, y no te pido que me respondas— dijo el Caballero de Escorpio sentándose en el escalón donde estaba Hyoga— Camus y yo fuimos los mejores amigos del mundo, desde pequeños. Siempre nos contábamos todo, nuestras tristezas, alegrías, temores… Me contó que cuando te conoció eras un niño bastante abstraído, y que no hablabas mucho, porque siempre estabas triste, pensando en tu madre fallecida. También me decía que mientras ibas creciendo ibas madurando rápidamente, y aprendías todo lo que te enseñaba. Se jactaba diciendo que era un gran maestro, porque te volviste fuerte y muy inteligente, pero no lograba una cosa: hacerte olvidar a tu madre. Siempre fue tu punto débil, y jamás logró su propósito hasta que se enfrentaron en la batalla de las Doce Casas. Cuando nuestras vidas volvieron a ser normales gracias a Athena, me dijo que estaba molesto consigo mismo porque desde aquella batalla comenzó a sentir algo hacia ti…

— ¿Desde esa batalla? —preguntó Hyoga sorprendido— yo… también…

— Se castigó a sí mismo por estar enamorado de ti, decía que era algo fuera de lugar, porque era tu maestro y tú su alumno, y esos sentimientos no podían ser— continuó Milo— El siempre te amó, pero en silencio, al igual que tú a él… son tan iguales… ¿Sabes cuál era el punto débil de Camus?

— ¿Tenía un punto débil?

— Sí, tú. Si alguien decía algo de ti, enseguida Camus lo reventaba a golpes… incluyéndome…

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Pues sí, los Santos de Bronce nunca han sido santos de mi devoción, y mucho menos tú— bufó Milo odiosamente— Un día cometí el grandísimo error de llamarte "débil" y "llorón" frente a Camus, y no supe más de mí hasta que desperté al día siguiente con la cara llena de moretones… Eso es amor, francamente.

— ¿Y por qué me dices esto, —preguntó el ruso, secándose las lágrimas— si tanto me desprecias?

— ¡No te desprecio Hyoga! —sonrió Milo— Sólo pienso que eres muy niño todavía, tienes mucho que aprender sobre la vida…

— Creo que ya deberíamos irnos— dijo Hyoga levantándose— Saori y los demás debieron haber llegado.

— Sí, vamos— accedió Milo, poniéndose de pie— Hyoga¿estarás bien?

— Eso espero, porque a Camus no le gustaría que me la pasara deprimido— respondió Hyoga— Gracias… Milo.

— No te emociones, lo hago por Camus.

— Lo sé, por eso te lo agradezco…

— ¡Ya cierra el pico y vámonos!— exclamó Milo bajando las escaleras.

— Éste lugar no será lo mismo sin ti, amor… —pensaba Hyoga mientras miraba por última vez en mucho tiempo la que algún día fue el hogar de su maestro Camus, y mentalizándose para no derrumbarse durante el sepelio.

* * *

El funeral fue verdaderamente bello, Hyoga había hecho dos preciosos ángeles de hielo, y le pidió a Afrodita que adornara todo con rosas blancas. No quería que fuera un simple funeral, sino un gran homenaje al gran Caballero Camus de Acuario, su maestro, amigo y amor eterno.

Ninguno de los presentes estaba de negro, Afrodita y todos los demás Caballeros Dorados sabían bien que Camus lo consideraba el color de la oscuridad, así que se vistieron lo menos oscuro que pudieron. Durante la tarde hubo oraciones, algunos cantos y unas palabras de su diosa, como agradecimiento y despedida. Hyoga, por su lado, se mantuvo alejado del resto, simplemente no quería compañía por los momentos, solamente se dedicó a rezar por el alma de Camus y de mantenerse animado durante la ceremonia.

Al finalizar, Saori y los Caballeros de Bronce regresaron a la mansión Kido, ya era de noche, y había sido un día largo y había muchas cosas por hacer durante la semana. Shun estaba preocupado por Hyoga, ya que no había hablado con él desde la muerte de Camus, y pensó que estallaría en cualquier momento, por lo que decidió buscarlo.

— Shiryu¿has visto a Hyoga?

— No, Shun, no entró a la casa— contestó el muchacho de cabellos azabache— Le pregunté si necesitaba algo, y me dijo que iría a tomar aire fresco.

— ¿Aire fresco? —Shun recordó la infinidad de veces que Hyoga iba al solitario parque que quedaba a unos metros de la mansión, y decidió ir— ¡Buenas noches Shiryu!

— Nos vemos— se despidió el dragón mientras Shun salía por la puerta principal.

Shun emprendió camino, preguntándose si su amigo lograría recuperarse de otra pérdida, y mientras lo hacía, divisó una cabellera rubia balanceándose. Corrió al lugar y se encontró con el ruso en un columpio, mirando al cielo.

— ¿Hyoga?

— Sí, Shun, estaré bien— respondió Hyoga sonriendo, con cierta melancolía— Sé que debo ser fuerte, pues con él se fue mi corazón, pero lo seré, porque él ahora es un ángel que me cuida desde allá…

— ¿Estás seguro? —volvió a inquirir el peliverde, sentándose en un banco cercano— Sabes que te conozco muy bien, y sabes también que me tienes para desahogarte.

— Estoy seguro, pero un abrazo no estaría mal…

— Como digas— Shun abrazó a su amigo, que se había sentado a su lado, pero se sorprendió de que el abrazado era él.

— Dime qué está sucediendo contigo— Hyoga notaba algo extraño en Shun desde que lo vio en la mañana, así que lo averiguaría.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Así como tú me conoces te conozco, así que háblame. No te preocupes por mí, que ya no estoy triste.

— No pasa nada Hyoga— dijo Shun separándose de su amigo— Debe ser porque tienes los ojos hinchados que estás viendo mal.

— ¿No me lo vas a decir¿quieres que le pregunte a Ikki?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Los vi muy distantes hoy¿acaso volvió a emborracharse?

Shun bajó la cabeza, pero de inmediato Hyoga se la levantó. Se miraron unos minutos, hasta que Andrómeda habló.

— No, lo que sucede es que… quiere internarse en un centro de rehabilitación.

— Eso es… —Hyoga no sabía qué decir a aquello— ¿genial?

— ¡No¡Él no está loco! —chilló Shun— ¡Va a estar mucho tiempo allí solo, y me duele dejarlo así!

— Sabes que a Ikki se sabe cuidar, ya que siempre está por su lado¿no es así? —dijo Hyoga, que al fin tenía algo más en que pensar— Además, mejorará con un poco de atención profesional, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

— El problema es… que será en los Estados Unidos, y estará seis meses allá— musitó Shun— ¿Ahora entiendes mi preocupación?

— ¿A los Estados Unidos? —Hyoga puso cara de repulsión— ¡Ahora sí lo compadezco¡Ese país es un desastre!

— ¡Pues sí, pero él ya consiguió cómo largarse y dejarme solo todo este tiempo!

— Bueno, será mejor que lo dejes hacerlo, así mejorará y no volverán a tener problemas por su alcoholismo.

— Tienes razón, lo veré como unas largas vacaciones…

— Vamos, que ya es bien tarde— propuso Hyoga levantándose— Tengo días sin dormir.

Shun asintió y se fue con su mejor amigo, ambos con un mejor humor. Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión, se dieron cuenta de que estaba completamente cerrada con llave y que ninguno de los dos había recordado llevarse su juego de llaves. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, cosa obvia porque eran ya la una de la madrugada y los muchachos estaban muertos de cansancio. Hyoga decidió tocar, porque una vez cerradas las puertas de esa enorme casa, era muy difícil irrumpir en ella, y si la forzaban Saori les daría una buena paliza, eran sus puertas favoritas.

— ¿SERÁ QUE ALGUIEN ESTÁ DESPIERTO! —gritó Hyoga— ¡NOS DEJARON AFUERA!

— Hyoga¿no es mejor que entremos por detrás?

— He llegado borracho al menos unas treinta veces, y esa puerta tiene más seguros que ésta, así que mejor les gritamos para que se despierten— ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!

— ¿Y qué hacías cuando no lograbas entrar? —preguntó Shun.

— ¡Pues dormir afuera como perro! —contestó Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ay no, ahora tendremos que pasar la noche afuera…


	25. De Vuelta al Punto de Partida

LANGUAGE'JavaScript'>document.write('');

**Tres Días en la Mansión Kido**

**Capitulo XXVII **

**De Vuelta al Punto de Partida**

Por Anako Hiten

— ¡ÁBRANNOS! —gritaba Hyoga, tenía rato tocando, pero nadie salía a abrirles la puerta.

— ¡Es Hyoga! —escucharon un chillido al fondo de la casa.

— ¿En serio? —hubo un estruendo en el interior de aquella mansión, como de cosas cayendo al suelo. Ahora lucía tan distinta…

— ¿Qué estarán haciendo que se tardan tanto? —preguntó Shun, mientras que Hyoga no podía dejar de mirarlo— ¿Sucede algo, Hyoga?

— Te ves... tan distinto…

— ¡MIRA, SE TRAJO A UN AMIGO¿CÓMO ESTÁS HYOGA?

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Seiya! —exclamaron Hyoga y Shun al mismo tiempo en que Seiya abría la puerta.

— … tú… yo a ti te conozco…— Seiya observaba bien a Shun, tratando de comprobar sus sospechas— ¡SHUN¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

— Disculpen la demora, pero es que… O.O— Saori había aparecido en el marco de la puerta, y miraba, al igual que Seiya, a Shun— ¿SHUN?

— ¿Pues a quién más con pelo verde esperaban? —dijo el muchacho risueñamente— ¡Si quieren hacemos la fiesta aquí afuera!

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! — chilló Seiya de nuevo, abrazando a sus amigos— ¡Los he extrañado tanto!

— ¡Pasen adelante, pasen!— invitó Saori emocionada— ¡Qué alegría verlos de nuevo!

— Gracias, Saori— dijo Hyoga entrando finalmente a la mansión Kido. Tenía tanto tiempo sin estar en la que una vez fue su casa, y además desde hacía tiempo no sentía un clima tan agradable como el de Atenas, a pesar de que era otoño. Se sentó en el que solía ser su sillón favorito, delante de la ventana, y se quitó la chaqueta.

— Sí, es mejor que la dejes ahí un buen tiempo— dijo Seiya sonriendo, la felicidad era muy obvia en él— No creo que la necesites aquí.

— Muchos años sin sentir más que frío¿no? —preguntó Saori.

— Cuatro años— afirmó Hyoga, algo nostálgico— cuatro años sin ver a mis amigos, me han hecho mucha falta…

— Tú también nos has hecho falta, todos ustedes fueron quienes nos abandonaron— dijo Seiya sirviéndoles té helado— ¡Pero no saben lo feliz que estoy de que estén de regreso!

— Nosotros también estamos muy contentos— dijo Shun entregándole una caja larga y delgada al moreno— Ten, te traje lo que me pediste cuando estuve en Australia…

— No era necesario… ¡NO TE CREO! —al abrir la caja, Seiya quedó impactado— ¡UN DIDJERIDÚ¡GENIAL!

— ¡NO LO VAYAS A…!

¡BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

— ¡Cálmate Seiya, guárdalo para después! —gritó Saori, tratando de que su esposo soltara el bendito instrumento— ¡Hace demasiado ruido!

— Sólo lo estaba probando…

— ¡Lo mismo dijiste cuando recibiste la balalaica que te envió Hyoga¡Y no la soltaste en dos días enteros!

— ¡Ahora Seiya es todo un músico¿no? —comentó el ruso.

— Pues… dejémoslo así… —dijo Saori luego de recuperar su audición— Dinos, Hyoga¿cómo vas con tus alumnos en Siberia¿Han avanzado?

— Sí, ya sólo les quedan dos años de entrenamiento— dijo Hyoga orgulloso— Estoy ansioso por saber quién será el que obtenga la armadura del Cisne.

— ¿Y tú Shun? —inquirió Seiya, abriendo el paquete que le dio Hyoga—¿Cómo van las cosas con la extensión de la fundación en Suecia? Aunque no necesito preguntar, te ves fenomenal.

— ¿Suecia? —preguntó el ruso— ¿Qué no estabas en Australia?

— Sí, pero éstos dos se la pasan abriendo nuevas sedes de la fundación Graude alrededor del mundo, y nos tocó inaugurar una sede en Malmö— dijo Shun, con sus piernas elegantemente cruzadas— Pero he aprendido tantas cosas¡Ya estoy aprendiendo a dominar el idioma! Afrodita y yo estamos muy felices allá.

— ¡Es cierto, él debe estar como pez en el agua! —comentó Seiya alegremente.

— ¡Excelente comentario! —dijo Shun riéndose— Está muy feliz de estar de vuelta en su tierra.

— ¿Y cuándo piensan llegar Shiryu e Ikki? —preguntó Hyoga.

— Shiryu ya llegó de China, pero fue a comprar los ingredientes para el pastel de Seiya— dijo Saori, colocando una bandeja de bocadillos en la mesa— E Ikki ya debería estar aquí, aunque dijo que ésta semana llegaría un nuevo grupo de muchachos y quería recibirlos.

— ¡Es cierto! Oye, Shun ¿cómo es eso de que Ikki se quedó viviendo en Los Ángeles? —dijo Hyoga.

— Es que se quedó trabajando en el centro de rehabilitación, ayudando a otros jóvenes a salir de las drogas y el alcohol— dijo Shun, orgulloso de su hermano— Además, les enseña artes marciales y defensa personal.

— ¿Ikki está haciendo eso? —exclamó Hyoga sorprendido— No puedo creerlo.

— Sí, mi hermano ha cambiado muchísimo…

— ¡Y VAYA QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN, SHUN!

— ¡NIISAN¡LLEGASTE! —el peliverde corrió a abrazar a su hermano, que llevaba unos lentes, y una chaqueta de vestir— ¡Pareces un médico!

— ¡Y tú te ves realmente increíble! —dijo Ikki mirando a su hermano de pies a cabeza— Estás más alto que yo… y tu cabello… ¡te lo cortaste demasiado!

— Pues así me veo más hombre, y me gusta como se ve.

— ¡ASOMBROSO¡UN PAJARRACO QUE PARECE INTELECTUAL! —gritó Hyoga levantándose.

— ¡Y TÚ TE PARECES A UN PATO AMANERADO QUE SOLÍA VIVIR EN ESTA CASA! —exclamó Ikki dándole un fraternal abrazo a Hyoga— ¡No has cambiado absolutamente nada!

— Debe ser porque no me fui a vivir al país más superficial de todos— bufó el ruso— ¡No puedo creer cómo pudiste quedarte a vivir allí!

— Pues yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero he aprendido muchas cosas, y ahora hasta hablo inglés a la perfección… nunca me lo imaginé.

— Como si fuera algo difícil aprender inglés— masculló Hyoga.

— ¿Ah sí? —dijo Ikki pedantemente— ¿Acaso sabes decir algo en inglés?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —contestó Hyoga, mientras que Saori, Seiya y Shun se sentaban a comerse los bocadillos para disfrutar más la discusión, habían tenido demasiado tiempo esperando verla.

— ¡Pues dime algo, pato congelado!

— Bueno… pues… —Hyoga se detuvo unos segundos a pensar, no tenía idea del idioma, ya que lo detestaba— pues… sé decir… ¡AURORA THUNDER ATTACK!

— ¡Je, buena ésa, Hyoga!— celebró Seiya— ¡jijiji… qué payaso!

— ¿Eso es todo¡Qué ridículo!

— ¡No¡También sé decir "Diamond Dust"!

— ¡Oh, pato, you are a big moron!

— ¿QUÉ DIJISTE, PAJARRACO ENDEMONIADO?

— ¡LOSER!

— A parte de avechucho¡gringo! —gruñó Hyoga sentándose de nuevo.

— ¡JAJAJA! Si supieras cuánto extrañé nuestras discusiones, pato— rió Ikki, emocionado por ver a sus amigos de nuevo— No me lo creerías.

— Bueno, uno de mis alumnos es bastante creído e insoportable— dijo Hyoga— ¡Me recuerda mucho a ti!

— ¡AH GANSO, EL QUE SE CREE MÁS DE LO QUE ES ERES TÚ! —exclamó Ikki— ¡PETULANTE!

— ¡PUES EL QUE SE LA PASA DÁNDOSE AIRES DE GRANDEZA ERES TÚ! —chilló Hyoga, retando al fénix— ¡Y AHORA CON TUS LENTECITOS DE ÑOÑO…!

— ¡AL MENOS ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO ÚTIL!

— Oigan¿me puedo unir a la audiencia? —Shiryu apareció sentándose al lado de Shun, que estaba fascinado viendo a los pájaros peleando de nuevo.

— ¡SHIRYU!

En ése momento, Hyoga e Ikki se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a ver a sus amigos, para encontrarse con un sonriente, y muy bien vestido dragón.

— ¡No puede ser que me perdí esto! —dijo Shiryu— ¡Cielos, Ikki¡Pareces todo un psicólogo!

— ¡Y tú pareces modelo de revista!

— ¡AY, QUÉ LINDO! —chilló Saori llorando— ¡AL FIN ESTÁN TODOS REUNIDOS!

— Es cierto— apoyó Seiya, sirviendo champaña a los presentes— ¡Estamos los cinco juntos otra vez!

— ¡Como los mejores amigos que somos! —exclamó Hyoga levantándose con su copa en mano.

— ¡COMO LOS HERMANOS QUE SOMOS!— dijo Ikki levantando su copa, muy contento— ¡SALUD!

Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Saori y sobre todo Hyoga miraron a Ikki sin darle crédito a sus oídos.

— No me miren como si estuviera loco— dijo Ikki sonriendo, y aún con su copa en alto— Estoy muy agradecido de que me hayan tocado unos locos como ustedes por hermanos, así que ¡SALUD!

— ¡SALUD! —dijeron los demás a coro.

— ¡AY, QUÉ EMOCIÓN, QUÉ EMOCIÓN, QUÉ EMOCIÓN! —exclamaba Saori uniéndose al brindis— ¡BRINDO POR ESTA BELLA REUNIÓN, Y POR LA NOTICIA QUE DEBO DARLES!

— ¿Noticia? —preguntó Seiya— ¿Qué noticia?

— Seiya… muchachos… —comenzó Saori, sin dejar de llorar— ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UN BEBÉ!

El sonido de una copa cayéndose habló por Seiya, mientras que Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki abrazaban a la muchacha.

— ¡VAMOS A SER TÍOS! —celebró Shun.

— Seiya¿qué no tienes que abrazar a tu esposa? —le dijo Ikki— ¡Vas a ser padre!

— Voy… a ser… papá… —se decía Seiya estupefacto— papá… ¿yo seré papá?

— Bueno… aprovechando el momento— dijo Shiryu— yo también tengo un anuncio que hacer…

— ¿También estás esperando un hijo? —bromeó Hyoga, mientras trataba de sacar al pegaso de su shock.

— Bueno… es que… ¡Shunrei y yo nos casaremos en enero! —participó el dragón radiante de alegría— Y será frente la cascada de Rozan, donde nos enamoramos.

— ¿No es el amor maravilloso? —exclamó Saori entre los brazos de Seiya, que estaba embelesado acariciándole el vientre.

— Parece que es su frase favorita— susurró Hyoga a Shun, para luego dirigirse a Shiryu— ¡FELICITACIONES!

— ¿Y ese milagro que te dignaste a pedirle matrimonio? —dijo Ikki— ¿Ya se te quitó el ataque de timidez?

— Sí, y estoy muy emocionado por la boda… al fin podré hacer feliz Shunrei…

— Espero encontrar el amor de nuevo— comentó el fénix quitándose los anteojos— ¡Y poder darte sobrinitos, Shun!

— Lo encontrarás hermano— dijo Shun brindándole una de sus más tiernas sonrisas— Y tú también, Hyoga… espero que puedas volver a enamorarte.

— No lo creo, Shun— dijo Hyoga recordando a su maestro— Mi corazón le pertenece y le pertenecerá siempre a Camus.

— Debes superarlo, Hyoga— opinó Shiryu— No puedes cerrarte al amor, eres demasiado joven.

— Por los momentos sólo voy a centrarme en mis alumnos, quiero entrenarlos para que sean excelentes guerreros— dijo Hyoga tranquilamente— Y ya superé la muerte de Camus, pero no quiero volver a enamorarme, no por ahora… tal vez… si aparece alguien extremadamente especial…

— Bueno, bueno, es mi cumpleaños y no acepto nada de tristeza— dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie— ¡Vamos a celebrar este reencuentro a lo grande!

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo! —exclamó Hyoga— ¡Vamos a emborracharnos como en los viejos tiempos!

— Yo ya estoy tan aburrido del alcohol…— dijo Ikki, mientras terminaba la jarra de té helado— Así que solamente me burlaré de ustedes de borrachos.

— Y yo voy a preparar tu pastel, Seiya— dijo Shiryu entrando a la cocina— ¡NO QUIERO A NADIE CERCA DE LA COCINA!

— Descuida, que Seiya no se separará de la panza de Saori por un buen tiempo— dijo Shun, viendo cómo Seiya le hablaba a la barriga de la muchacha.

Mientras Seiya estaba embobado con la barriga de Saori, los demás se contaban sus experiencias y anécdotas durante los cuatro largos años que estuvieron separados. Luego de toda una tarde de risas, bromas, y unos tragos de vodka, llegó la noche, el pastel de Shiryu y la cantada de cumpleaños para el pegaso, que fue bastante desentonada, ya que la mayoría de ellos estaban hasta las metras de licor. Saori estaba ya muy cansada, por lo que se fue a dormir acompañada de su marido, mientras que Ikki conversaba animosamente con Shiryu, acerca de la futura boda del dragón.

— Menos mal que pensaste bien, tenías demasiado tiempo haciendo esperar a esa niña— decía Ikki— Serás un excelente esposo, Shiryu, eres paciente ¡y cocinas muy bien!. Y te lo advierto, apresúrate a darme sobrinos, le había pedido tres a Shun cuando éramos más jóvenes ¡y mira con la que me salió!

— Los que quieras, Ikki— le sonrió Shiryu— Pero¿cuándo piensas tú darnos sobrinos?

— Pues… —el fénix bajó la mirada, pero sonrió muy pícaramente— Primero tengo que decidir pedirle una cita a la secretaria del centro donde trabajo…

Hyoga y Shun, que se encontraban charlando, inmediatamente se volvieron para ver a Ikki, boquiabiertos.

— ¿QUÉ?

— Hermano¿te gusta una chica de allá? —preguntó Shun, inmensamente feliz de escuchar a su hermano hablando de esa forma.

— Es que es tan hermosa… sus ojos azules… su cabello rubio…

— ¡JA¡Dijiste que no te gustaban las rubias!

— Mira pato¡no estés inventando cosas! —le gruñó Ikki— ¿En qué momento dije eso?

— Ay, no comiencen— se quejó Shiryu— ¿Te gusta o sólo quieres una cita para pasar el rato, como lo hacías aquí?

— Realmente me gusta, y cuando regrese a Los Ángeles pretendo conquistarla— declaró Ikki.

— ¡Cielos, los milagros existen! —exclamó Hyoga, parándose de su silla— ¡Espero que el año que viene nos invites a la boda!

— Yo también¡me estoy poniendo viejo y no tengo novia!

— Apenas tienes veintitrés, —dijo Shun— ¡no eres ningún viejo, hermano!

— Es que hemos vivido tantas cosas que parecemos más viejos de lo que en realidad somos— comentó el dragón.

— Creo que ya nos debemos ir a dormir— dijo Hyoga observando el reloj de la sala— Mañana vamos a salir a desayunar fuera¡yo invito!

— ¡Qué bueno¡Así podré comer todas las waffles que quiera!

— ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo? —preguntó Ikki a Seiya que había aparecido de la nada.

— ESTABA— contestó el moreno— Pero es que quiero quedarme un rato más charlando con ustedes… necesitaba a mis amigos…

— Tú nos has hecho mucha falta también, Seiya— dijo Shun abrazándolo— Nadie nos puede alegrar el día como tú lo haces.

— Y nadie puede reconfortar y animar como tú, Shun— le dijo Seiya— Nunca pensé que me sentiría solo sin ustedes, pero… en la casa solo estamos Saori y yo… y aunque sea mi esposa y me divierta con ella, no es lo mismo que ver a Hyoga pelando con Ikki… —ambos aludidos se miraron— a Shiryu cocinando cosas ricas… a Shun con sus ganas de ayudar… ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE VUELVAN A IR!

El muchacho comenzó a llorar como niño, haciendo que los otros lo imitaran. Tuvieron toda su vida juntos, pasaron momentos muy duros, luchando, muriendo y reviviendo, salvando al mundo y a su diosa… demasiado para cinco muchachos que apenas comenzaban su vida, pero resistieron, y continuaron viviendo juntos hasta el momento en que decidieron buscarse una vida. No era fácil separarse de alguien con quien se crece, se madura, se sufre y se trabaja. Y así fue su historia, no tenían conocimiento de lo mucho que se querían y se complementaban, hasta que se separaron. Se dieron cuenta de que no sólo los unía un lazo de sangre, sino un lazo de almas, siendo su destino permanecer unidos. A pesar de ser hombres hechos y derechos, no podían evitar extrañarse, y eso era realmente hermoso, ya que muchos hermanos llegan al punto de asesinarse simplemente por no tolerarse, como sucedía con Kanon y Saga. Sin embargo, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki lograron convivir con sus diferencias, haciendo de ellas lo que los complementaba: Seiya representaba la alegría, que siempre tenía que estar presente para hacer la vida más llevadera; Shiryu simbolizaba la paciencia y la seriedad en equilibrio, para resolver problemas exitosamente y mantener la calma en los momentos difíciles; Hyoga encarnaba la sensibilidad y los sentimientos, necesarios para poder disfrutar de la vida y de los que les rodean; Shun personificaba la sinceridad y la solidaridad, ya que ayudar a otros alimenta el alma; y finalmente Ikki, que representaba la madurez, pero también la terquedad, porque sin defectos no se es un ser humano. Sí, los cinco se complementaban a la perfección: lo que a uno le faltaba, el otro lo tenía.

Ahí, en el salón donde algún día vivieron, volvieron a reunirse, a bromearse, a emborracharse, y terminaron durmiendo juntos, uno encima del otro como cuando eran unos niños viviendo en un orfanato en Japón… soñando con que algún día podrán vivir los cinco juntos con sus parejas e hijos, y ser plenamente felices…

Como los Caballeros que son…

Como los mejores amigos que son…

Como los hermanos que son…

**FIN**

* * *

**Pues ya terminé la historia, en tres webs distintas. Veintisiete capítulos, comedia, drama, angustia, acción, tragedia… realmente espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que la leyeron, por dedicarme su valioso tiempo, y sobretodo a aquells que me dejaron su review. No saben lo contenta que estoy de saber que hay personas que gustan de mi fic. **

**Debo disculparme por el desorden en el que tuve el fic la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sin internet en la casa y con tantas cosas de las que tenía que atender, se me hizo difícil. También me disculpo por cambiarle el nombre, pero es que un día se me había ocurrido "Tres días en la Mansión Kido" y lo anoté, pero perdí el papel y lo encontré cuando limpiaba mi cuarto. Además, "Santos Revueltos" no era un nombre atractivo. Finalmente, reitero las gracias a tods ustedes, que me dieron ánimos para seguir publicando, y que me dieron ideas para incluirlas en mi historia. Espero que también lean mi otro fic, "Doce Corazones", y bueno, me despido hasta una nueva oportunidad.**

**Atentamente:**

**B.S.H.**

**Alias:**

**Anako Hiten**

**Caracas, a los veintiún días del mes de octubre del año dos mil cinco.**

_**La imaginación es la voz de tu mente, dale alas ¡y te llevará a volar!**_


End file.
